


The Corner of Kustard

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Series: The Corner of Desires [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Series of Oneshots, Sexual Content, Underfell Sans, Undertale Sans, kustard - Freeform, there may be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 81
Words: 53,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Compilation of Kustard fanficsNSFW will be applied to the Title of Chapter with appropriate warnings in the notes.





	1. Early Bird gets the Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errr, monsters are on the surface and there’s peace cuz I don’t want to do conflicts cuz this is fluff and i don’t feel doing conflicts.
> 
> Sans needs to wake up early for work, and so does someone else.
> 
> General Fluff

The phone alarm rang, and a slow approaching hand went to turn it off. A tired groan escaped Sans’ mouth. _Welp, time to start the new day I suppose._ Reluctantly, he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

Living in a flat all by himself, working _and_ waking at ungodly hours researching, needless to say, he was bone-tired. Even more so since he got the morning shifts, and living quite far from his place required him to wake up at three in the morning.

At least he still liked his job to tolerate the schedule, and it was nothing a cup of coffee couldn’t fix. Speaking of which, once Sans made his coffee, he glanced out of the window of his kitchen.

There was a flat across him, and the other’s kitchen window faced his. _Oh, there he is._

A skeleton monster like him, in fact, there were similar in stature if it weren’t for the other’s _sharper_ features, was also making coffee.

They had never talked to each other, but Sans deemed to call him Red from the colour of his eye lights.

Red was quite the adorable guy what with wearing starry sky themed pajamas whilst holding his mug with both hands. He didn’t look to be a morning monster from the huge yawn the other let out, and Sans could totally relate. Stars did Sans wanted to get to know the guy, but he was busy most of the time. The only _window_ , heh, of opportunity he had were the times he got up for coffee at this time.

Watching while sipping his drink, it didn’t take long until the other noticed his gaze and stared back. Sans waved, a tired but pleasant smile on his face. And the gesture was returned, though hesitant, and a nervous smile in exchange.

_Cute._

Unfortunately, Red had moved away, and Sans figured it was probably time for him to get ready too.

He was stopped in his tracks when he heard his phone vibrate. Probably a text from Alphys no doubt, asking for some of the documents he worked on yesterday. Picking it up to check, he was dumbfounded when it was from an unknown number.  

[Unknown:] Hey, are you the guy across my flat? Some lizard woman gave me your number. You’re Sans, right? If not, and this is all for shits and giggles, don’t bother replying and we’ll both forget this ever happened.

 _Huh, looks like the cutie’s got a mouth on him_.

[Sans:] Hello to you too. This is Sans. So you’re my morning coffee buddy?

[Unknown:] Oh good, so this whole thing wasn’t a fuck up after all.

[Sans:] Can I get a name?

[Unknown:] … Sans.

[Sans:] This is he.

[Unknown:] No, you ass. My name is also Sans.

_Well, that’s interesting._

[Unknown:] But forget about that. I’m pretty sure you made up a name for me already.

[Sans:] How would you know.

[Unknown:] Gut-feeling.

[Sans:] Heh. Well, you’re not wrong, but it’s pretty unoriginal.

[Unknown:] … Don’t tell me it’s the colour of my eye lights.

[Sans:] Okay, I won’t tell you.

[Unknown:] … Fuck you.

[Sans:] Is that an offer?

[Unknown:] WHAT? Stfu!

[Sans:] It was legit question.

[Unknown:] Ugh, you’re as infuriating as I imagined you’d be.

[Sans:] Oh? So you’ve been thinking about me that often huh.

[Unknown:] Holy shit, I want to punch your face now.

[Sans:] So we meeting up? I’m free on the weekends.

[Unknown:] … Fucking hell. FINE! I’m free on Saturday.

[Sans:] I’ll pick you up?

[Unknown:] We live right across from each other!

[Sans:] Still doesn’t answer my question.

[Unknown:] … Eight is fine.

[Sans:] Cool. It’s a date then. Got to get to work now. Talk to you later?

[Unknown:] Yeah, later.

“Huh, that went pretty well. Looks like I got to make a trip to the bakery and get Alphys something to thank her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot that Sans can teleport but too lazy to change shit now.


	2. Stood a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red’s date is a jerk, but some monster had come to save the day.
> 
> Rated T (Just to be safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uf!Sans as Red and Uf!Papyrus as Fell
> 
> Monsters are all on the surface. Whether humans exist or not doesn’t matter? Still don’t want to deal with the whole underground surface thing and resets and all that.

“Sir, would you like to order now?”

This was the third time he was asked this question, and again, he responded, “Oh, um, not yet. I’m still waiting for someone.”

 _That wasn’t going to come anymore_ , his mind supplied ‘helpfully’, though he still had some semblance of hope that his douche of a date was going to come.

“Very well, sir. May I refill your drink while you wait?”

 _For the third time_. He handed his glass. “Sure, thanks.”

Once it was filled up, the woman left him to his misery. Red had an inkling that the staff probably wanted to kick him out, but he had more important things to worry about.

In fact, Red began to sweat. His anxiety was acting up from the attention he didn’t mean to garner. Other monsters were starting to look at him with pity and apologetic looks, and Red was starting to feel worse and worse about the situation.

He glanced down at his phone. _It’s been two hours… Fucking hell. I got stood up._ Not only was it humiliating, but it was also embarrassing to have wasted so much time _hoping_. Red sighed deeply and dejectedly. He probably couldn’t leave without ordering something after hogging a table all this time, but he honestly didn’t have the ‘stomach’, heh, to eat anything.

Just as he was about to get up and leave, a skeleton monster he had never seen before sat down across from him and began explaining loudly, “Sorry I’m so late, babe. I almost got creamed by a milk truck on the way and I had been _udderly_ terrified.”

Red’s mouth twitched to a small smile. “D-Did you just?”

The stranger smirked briefly before breaking out a good-natured smile. “I’m Sans. Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick, so how about a date with me?”

Red eyed the other with interest. If anything, they could practically be cousins with their similar stature, but the difference in their features remained. Also, meeting another one of his kind was a rarity in itself.

Considering that he had nothing to lose, and Sans was kind— _merciful_ enough to chafe off the some of the shame he initially felt, he supposed he can follow his lead. “So you’re a _comic_ , huh. But no, I’m not letting that pun _drive_ past me. And you’d think, after that internal episode I was having, I was going to be able to _steer_ clear of puns. Give me a _brake_ already.”

Sans gaped at him, dumbfounded. From his response, Red was starting to feel nervous again as he wondered if he took the other’s invitation for making puns the wrong way. His misgivings were quickly shot down, when the other started to laugh, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Sans was practically beaming and Red couldn’t help chuckling himself, feeling quite sheepish. He swore that his cheeks were red, but felt reassured after realizing that he was not the only one; he could see the blue blush painting the latter’s face.

“Oh. My. Stars. You are golden.”

“I guess my tooth is pretty _au_ -some.” Red got another laugh from his date, and he had never felt so proud of himself. “But joking aside, let’s order something ‘cuz I think the staff is fucking out to get me out of their restaurant.”

Sans snickered, conceding with the suggestion and picked at the menu to take a look at the suggestions.

When they had decided, Red called out to the waitress that had been catering to him before and was relieved to know that he didn’t stutter in saying their orders.

They made small talks here and there, getting to know each other better. Red found out that Sans has a younger brother like him, enjoys talking about scientific theories, and of course, making puns.

Red was having a really good time, and it got better when their food came for all hell for food puns broke loose. Red had never laughed so hard in his life—he was actually crying and Sans was on the same boat.

Hours had passed, and with their meals finished, it was time for both of them to leave.

“Holy shit. I didn’t think it’d get this late. Looks like I’m up for another scolding from my bro.”

“Heh, well, I think he can let it slide since we had fun and all.”

“Pfft. If only. But that guy’s a stickler for being _pun_ ctual.”  

“And here I thought you were out of ammo.”

“Couldn’t help it.” Red shrugged. It was weak, but a pun is a pun nonetheless.

At that moment, Red’s phone vibrated. He was expecting the text to be from his brother but instead saw that it was from that _asshole_ that ditched him.  

[Hey, babe. Sorry for not showing up. I was just so busy with work.]

Red’s brow ridges furrowed, and he unconsciously growled at his screen.  

[So you didn’t bother to tell me?! You ditched me you asshole! I was sitting there. ALONE. And people were staring at me!]

[Aww, babe. Don’t be like that. I’m really sorry. Let me make it up to you, okay?]

Red huffed, clearly displeased and irritated that his so called boyfriend was trying to sweet talk his way out of it. He was reminded that he was not alone when Sans tapped his shoulder.

“Hey, Red, you okay?”

He sighed heavily and looked at Sans apologetically. “Sorry about that. It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if it’s making you upset. Is it … Is it your _lover_?”

“Hmph. That’s _ex_ -lover now. I’m tired of him skipping out on our dates. I’m putting my foot down and saying that I’ve had enough of his bullshit.”

He swore that Sans looked…relieved? But he wasn’t sure. In any case, he’d need to meet up with his ‘ex’, and break it off with him completely. He’d have to tell Fell as well. _Ugh._ Red could just imagine his brother nagging him about his love life.

“That’s good. You deserve better.”

Red raised a brow ridge at the statement and Sans blushed at his implication.

“Well, uh…” Sans fidgeted with his hands before determining that he best put them in his pockets. His head was down. “I mean … If you’re up for it. Would you like to, uh, maybe, go on another date with me?”

“Are you kidding me?” Sans’ shoulder slumped in response, but Red wasn’t done. “Is that even a question? You’re selling yourself quite _short_ here.”

Sans looked up as his eye sockets widened before a bright smile adorned his face. “Hey, I’m not _that_ short. Besides, I think I’m taller than you.”

“Pfft—by an inch!”

“More like two inches, but I’ll let it slide.”

“Why thanks, your honor.” Red’s phone vibrated again. He had completely forgotten that he had been in a middle of a conversation. He was relieved to see that it was from his brother this time, reprimanding him about coming home already. “Hey, I just got a text from my bro telling me to come home, but I’m free next Friday.”

“Friday? Damn, I have work that day, but I get out at 4.” Sans looked quite bummed about the situation and Red couldn’t help rolling his eye lights.

“Just give me your number dumbass. And we’ll just have one another time when we’re both free.”

Sans chuckled. “Oh right, sorry about that.”

The exchange was quick and as they parted ways, Red looked at his screen with a smile. His soul thrummed at the idea of meeting again. Stars, never had he been so happy to be stood up.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many puns. My brain is so done. X’D


	3. Unwanted Fondling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowded trains suck. And having your seat taken by your friend sucks even more. Did I mention a hand on my butt? Best day ever.
> 
> General Fluff

School was over and the two skeletons boarded the subway train. Unfortunately, it was usually crowded this time of the day and seats were limited if there even was a free one. 

The moment they spotted one nearby, the two raced for it. 

“Hey!” Red huffed as he stood in front of his now seated friend.

Sans smirked, slumping back into the seat as he looked up. “You were too slow, Red.”

“You pushed me aside, you stupid fuck!”

Sans shrugged his shoulders, “I believe it’s called maneuvering skills.”

Red clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Maneuver, my ass.”

“Woah, babe. Not in public. Maybe when we get home.”

The irritating smile on the other’s face stayed, which only pissed off Red further. Though, considering they were out in public, he thought better and decided to not cause a scene.

Knowing that Sans won the battle, he wiggled his brow ridges, getting the roll of eye lights from his partner.

They made light conversations here and there, and it wasn’t until a couple of stations later that Red stiffened when he felt a hand on his butt.

He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of a tall monster right behind him grinning like a hyena. Red was absolutely disgusted and became more angered when the hand lingered and even had the gall to  _caress_  him.

“What’s wrong?”

Red snapped his attention to Sans, almost forgetting that he had company. Somehow, even though he wanted to so badly tell the truth, he didn’t want Sans to know about it. Red felt a surge of embarrassment and humiliation just thinking about Sans finding out about him being molested by a pervert.

He tried his best to look casual and nonchalant as he smiled. It felt crooked and unconvincing. “I-It’s nothing! Nothing at all.” He hoped the stutter didn’t give away his nervousness, but Sans has always been observant. Red began to sweat a little.

Sans raised a brow in question. "You sure?“

"Y-yeah. I’m fine.”

When Sans didn’t question him further, Red looked down.  _Stars. Crowded trains suck. And having your seat taken by your friend sucks even more. Now there’s a hand on my butt? Best fucking day ever._  

Red could beat up the molester no problem, and he was actually itching to do so; however, it was hard to move around with so many other occupying his space. He would have to endure until they landed on their stop. 

Red didn’t realize the small growl he voiced out or how the frustration and annoyance were now evident on his face. He also didn’t notice the other skeleton observing him carefully. 

_Why’s Red growling and squirming? It was crowded sure, but he usually didn’t care much about it. So what-is that a hand? Why is it …_

When Sans pieced together what caused such distress upon his friend, his eye sockets widened and were hollow. He was livid.

 _Oh hell no. That ass is_ mine _, pal. So get you’re filthy hands off of him._

Sans abruptly pushed Red aside, and confronted the perverted shit face head on. He used his magic to drag the tall creature to his knees, and even lower so he could tower over the poor sod. 

“Hey pal, I don’t think my friend here appreciates you  _molesting_  him there.”

His eye lights came back and magic poured out of one of his eye socket, erupting like a blue flame.

“Do you want to have a  _bad_  time?”

The perpetrator quivered in fear and apologized profusely for his misconduct.

“H-Hey!” They were causing a scene no doubt, but Red’s concern was more of holding Sans back and that he doesn’t actually hurt anyone. Sans could get carried away when he was angry.

Red held Sans’ arm just in case the latter actually tries anything. Sans grunted knowingly, and kept their eyes on the culprit. His magic lessened, but it was still there as a tiny flame. “Don’t think you’re out scot-free, pal. We’re bringing you with us to the police.”

At this point, the crowd around them had moved to give them space, and at the same time, not incur or be caught in the skeleton’s wrath.

The stranger could only hastily nod and merely whimpered. Red almost felt bad. Almost, if it weren’t for the fact that he was the victim of said molestation.

* * *

Once at the stop the skeletons needed to be, they, more of Sans, literally dragged the molester with his magic and showed him to the policeman on patrol at the station.

“He molested my friend. Lock him and throw away the key.” Irritation was clearly laced in his tone.

“I don’t think we can do that sir, but we’ll be sure to take care of it.”

Red pitched in to ease up the conversation and pulled at his still glaring friend away from them.

“Hey, it’s fine now.” They were walking on a familiar path home. Red was just relieved to have that whole debacle behind him. “Thanks for that.”

Sans gritted his teeth. “You should’ve shoved him away.”

“I was planning to-” The glare he received made him cough and look away. “Sorry.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I .. I felt … embarrassed by the whole situation?”

Sans looked at him in confusion. “Embarrassed?”

The latter sheepishly looked down at his feet as he fidgeted with his hands. “I-It was more of, I didn’t want you to know and see me … like that or something … I-I don’t know.”

There was some silence between them until Sans sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s fine, but the next time it happens you, make sure elbow them hard on their stomach or step on their foot or  _something_.  _And_  make sure to  _report_  them afterwards, okay?”

Red muttered under his breath, “I doubt it’ll happen again.”

It wasn’t inaudible however.

“ _Red._ ” Sans looked at his partner with a serious expression.

Hearing the tone in his voice, Red straightened his posture and looked at the other with raised hands in defense. “O-okay, okay. I will.” Though, he still highly doubted it.

Sans continued to stare, not believing him. But in the end, he decided to relent and let it go. He went to grab one of Red’s hands and intertwined it with his. “Good. As long as you know.”

Red could feel his face heat up tremendously. He looked away, but didn’t doing anything to pull his hand away. If anything, he tightened his grip.

They continued their way home like that. At least something good came out from it all.

“… I should’ve punched him in the face though.”

“Sans.” The exasperation was evident in Red’s admonishment.

“He touched your ass. And yours ass is _mine._ ”

Red sputtered, his face becoming even more flushed than before. “ _Sans!_ ”

“What? We’ve established this.”  

“Stars, fucking stop! How are you not embarrassed saying that?!”

Sans shrugged his shoulders. “Only stating the truth.” Then, he let go of their hold which momentarily confused Red only to wear a panicked look when Sans stated "By the way, I’m telling your brother about it” before taking off. 

Red immediately sprinted after him. “Sans! No! I’ll _never_ hear the end of it!" 


	4. Wedding Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys ask for Sans and Papyrus to accompany them in their wedding planning preparations to an establishment that grants just that. Sans knew he’d be bored out of his mind so he invited Red along to keep him company.  
> Now Red here likes sweets and no one else knew but Sans who found out by accident.  
> …. So it makes so much sense when Sans can say, “… So, what do you say? You up for marrying me?”
> 
> General Fluff(?)

It was Alphys and Undyne that invited him to tag along. Seeing how nervous they were, Sans couldn’t exactly decline the invitation. Papyrus went with Undyne when they reached their destination while Sans stayed with Alphys as the latter tried on multiple dresses. They were making preparations for their wedding after being engaged for stars knew how long.

Being in such a room lavished with fancy dresses and tux wasn’t where Sans wanted to be though. Luckily, he wasn’t alone on the matter for he managed to convince Red to join him.

He could just see his counterpart practically falling asleep beside him. They were both bored without a doubt. Sans would’ve honestly done the same if it weren’t for Alphys asking his opinion every once and a while.

“S-Sans, I need to go check on Undyne. Do y-you mind waiting h-here?”

“Sure. No problem, Alphys. Besides, I’ve got Red to keep me company.” The other skeleton only grunted in response.

“O-okay, I’ll be back. I w-won’t take long … Err, m-maybe a c-couple of hours.”

“It’s fine, Alphys. You do what you need to do.” The yellow lizard thanked him before leaving the room in haste.

Now Sans really didn’t having anything to do, and he should be taking the opportunity to nap just like his companion had been trying to do, but he couldn’t help glancing around.

It was a new establishment for engaged couples all around to help them in their wedding plans.

A relatively decent-sized building with a posh theme that catered to the needs of what a wedding may consist of.

There was the dressing room area on the right side of the lobby that they were currently lounging at, where monsters and humans alike try on different types of formal wear so that they’ll be able to have an idea of what they would be looking for when they shop for their own clothes. Then there’s the banquet hall to the left of the entrance where a planner explains the things they’ll need to consider when booking a room such as: the approximate number of people, the theme, centerpiece, invitation, the menu, and the like. And lastly, the middle room is an office where couples go for budgeting assistance.

There was surprisingly a fair amount of people than the skeleton expected; looks like the place was going get quite the reputation in no time.

So far, nothing piqued his interest … until his eye lights darted to a message board.

_Heh, this is going to be interesting._

“Hey, Red.” Sans looked at his partner and nudged him awake. He snickered when he received a grumble in response, but at least he knew the latter was paying attention. “Want to be engaged to me?”

Sans almost burst out laughing at the surprised and baffled look but he held himself together. Though, the smile on his face was no doubt wide. At least Red was completely awake now.

“… What. The. _Fuck_?!”

“Woah, slow down, Red. Let’s save that for the wedding night.” Even when Red was looking to strangle him, he merely shrugged.

“Speaking of which, you like sweets, don’t you?” Red froze as Sans expected.

The latter was still uncomfortable that _anyone_ knew at all. Not even Fell knew, but Sans managed to catch him _red_ -handed, heh, when he one day came over to their place to escape from Papyrus nagging him about his laziness again. He didn’t expect to see Red on the couch gobbling on a dozen cupcakes. Where he got them was beyond him though.

He swore to not tell anyone, but it amused him whenever he mentions it nonetheless.  

The skeleton could see and just _feel_ how tense the other had become and eventually got himself a small and hesitant nod to his question.

Sans made a gesture to the whiteboard.

_Wedding plan tour – estimated time: 2 hours_

_We help engaged couples plan out their wedding with what they would need: free try outs for dresses and tuxes, banquet hall recommendations, invitation samples + free cake samples_

He smirked when Red’s eye sockets widened and his eye lights shone brighter, it was definitely the free cake samples.

“… So, what do you say? You up for marrying me?”

His edgy counterpart looked at him, an exasperated expression painted his features. “Let me get this straight. You want me, to pretend to be _engaged_ , with _you_ , just so we can get some free cake samples?”

Sans smiled coolly, “Pretty solid plan, wouldn’t you agree? And we only need to pretend for 2 hours. It’s not so bad.”

Red was rather apprehensive to whether or not to go with the idea as he turned to stare at the board. Though, Sans knew he wouldn’t need to wait long.

“Well … I suppose it wouldn’t bad. I-I mean, like you said, we only have to p-pretend for 2 hours. And no one else is going to know but us.” His voice trailed off near the end as he looked down to his twiddling thumbs.

“Is that a yes?” Sans raised a brow ridge. Red was so entertaining.

The skeleton in question frowned, huffing as he crossed his arms. “… Fine. Yes, I’ll fucking _marry_ you. Happy?”

“Of course, dear.” Sans noticed the red tint painting the other’s cheek bones, but didn’t comment on it. “Now, why don’t we go and ask one of the staff to register for the tour.”

“Wait, now? What about Alphys? And what if they ask us questions about us being ‘together’?”

“Alphys said she wouldn’t be back for a couple of hours. So we’ll probably be done by then. As for a cover story, we’ll just make stuff up on the way. Now come on. We wouldn’t be able to get those desserts otherwise.” Sans casually stood and made his way towards a female staff member he spotted earlier.

He didn’t need to look behind to know that Red trailed behind not too far from him.

* * *

“I can’t believe I agreed to this. And why the fuck am _I_ the one wearing the _dress_?! Why can’t I wear a tux instead, like you? I’m a guy too, you know.” Red grumbled and swore as he struggled to get the atrocious outfit on properly behind a dressing stall.

“It was my idea in the first place. Besides, I think you’re going to look great. I’ve always wondered how you’d looked in one when the option presented itself.” Sans was just outside his door, sitting on quite a comfy chair if he says so himself, already adorned in all black—tux, dress shirt, shoes and pants, with a turquoise vest and necktie recommended to complement his attire.

“Anyway, how much longer are you going to take? Do you need my help?”

“ _No!_ Shut the fuck up!”

Sans snickered. _He’s so amusing._ “Yes, dear.”

“Stop calling me that!”

A staff member came by to check up on them. “Is everything all right with your partner, sir?”

Sans smiled nonchalantly, “Yes, it’s fine. My _fiancée_ is just cranky that’s all. But I think he’s just nervous if anything. Which, he really doesn’t need to worry about because he’ll be gorgeous in anything.”

Sans could swear that Red’s irritation towards him increased, but both didn’t say a word about it as the lady gushed about how sweet their ‘relationship’ was.

Red made one last attempt in rearranging the goddamn dress to be more decent before he sighed and announced that he was ready. “I’m coming out. And I swear to stars if you so much as _laugh_ , I’m going to _kill_ you in your sleep, _sweetheart_.”

Sans had the courtesy to put a hand on his mouth to stop the oncoming chuckle. “Okay, okay. I promise.”

Red doubted that he could trust the latter in not doing so, but he figured that he might as well get it over with. _All for the sake of the cakes_ , he reminded himself as he straightened his posture and opened the door.

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, well, he figured Red to look ridiculous so that he could get a good laugh, but Sans didn’t predict the sight before him.

The ankle-length gown was truly remarkable on Red. There were intricate patterns and designs throughout the whole dress. With long sleeves for modesty, having an off-the-shoulder lace neckline will no doubt attract attention to his bare collarbones and shoulders. Judging by the struggle Red was having making his way towards him, the latter wore the _optional_ low-heeled shoes.

Stars, he was stunning. And the reddened face did not help subdue the thrumming delight of Sans’ soul.

Sans decided to help by teleporting to wrap an arm around Red’s waist to support him. “… You look gorgeous, honey. Here, I’ve got you.”

At this, he couldn’t help feel a little disappointed that Red wouldn’t look at him and that he had snarled out his words of thanks at the genuine compliment. Sans was concerned that he may have gone overboard this time, and the other skeleton was sure to remember the embarrassment he had put Red through.

The mood got even worse when the female staff, having sort of forgotten that she had been there the whole time, asked for them to follow her for the photograph session to commemorate the occasion.

Sans opened his mouth to decline and call off the tour altogether when Red elbowed his rib cage.

“We are going to get those cakes or so help me _I_ _will kill you_. We’ve gotten this far, and I am doing this. Now, help me walk, these stupid shoes are making my legs wobble.”

“Well, if you say so. And you didn’t have to wear them you know.”

“Just … shut up … you said I’d looked pretty with it so.” Again, Red had trailed off to a whisper and it would have been inaudible if Sans wasn’t already in close range.

Sans was more than ecstatic to guide Red the whole way to the photo booth. With his partner’s face completely flushed red and looking down, while Sans’ smile was ever so wide, they must’ve looked strange to the strangers they passed by on the way.

Finally at their destination, they were to take three poses before they’ll be led to the dessert sampling and afterwards, a discussion on the location, food, and the like.

Hearing this, Red was more than cooperative with striking the poses and they finished without a hitch.

Or, it would have been if it weren’t for Red feeling awkward that his smiles was forced and was kept to ask for retakes.

To try and make the latter relax, their tour guide asked questions regarding their relationship, hoping that it would ease the skeleton as he would be reminded of good memories. This was not so, of course, and Red began to sweat out of sheer nervousness.

Sans decided to take reigns of the situation by asking for some time alone with his partner. Granted, he pulled Red gently away from the booth to somewhere more isolated.

“Hey, just breathe. In and out. In and out. That’s it, there you go.” Sans held Red’s hands as a way to comfort him. “Hey, are you sure you still want to do this? You’re practically forcing yourself here, and I just suggested this because I thought it would be all for good fun to kill time, you know.”

“I know, dumbass … Sorry. I mean, I know because I’m sort of you too.” Red sighed tiredly, “I guess we could stop, but to be honest, I want to continue because we are so close to dessert portion of this fucking tour. I guess I’m just having a hard time faking a smile? I don’t know.”

“Has to be genuine or something?”

Red shrugged, “I wouldn’t know. I rarely, err, smile. And if you make puns, I’m bound to be competitive than taking it as it is to make me smile.”

“Hmm. That’s true. Our stubbornness is quite something … Hey, I’m going to derail here but I really meant it when I said that you were stunning in the dress.”

“… You weren’t poking fun at me? It sure as hell sounded like mockery, and I know all too well how those sound.”

Sans shook his head, his gaze meeting Red’s head on. “You are beautiful—shining bright like a star in the night sky.”

“Fucking hell, stop it.” The blush on the latter’s face told him otherwise.

“I’m just saying the truth. You deserve with to be showered with complements since you’re an amazing person overall, Red. I mean this.” The seriousness in Sans’ tone made Red a tad nervous and almost scared where this was heading, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop it.

“No doubt I’ve expressed my opinions regarding your world and the absolute bullshit you had to go through in order to survive, but you also did whatever you can to support your brother no matter what. Admirable, brave, kind, and gentle; you are all these things despite your closed-off attitude at the beginning.”

Sans smiled, remembering a fond memory where he and Red had snoozed off while watching a movie and there he found the latter being quite a snuggle-bug in his sleep.

“In truth, you are quite a marshmallow.”

“… Marshmallow?! I’m not—”

“Yes you are. And you can’t change my mind about it. You are a dorky marshmallow that like snuggles, making puns, complicated scientific theories, and cares for their brother, and so much more.”

“Sans …” Red felt the atmosphere around them change and he didn’t know how to take it and what to do about it. Never had he been in such a situation before, and it terrified him.

“I … I—” His brow ridges both raised as his eye sockets widened in utter shock.

Sans kissed him …

 _Sans kissed him_.

It happened quickly enough that Red didn’t get to do anything as his mind was still reeling in the fact that _Sans kissed him_.

“S-sorry. Fuck. This wasn’t how I wanted to confess my feelings, but I have fallen for you, Red. And I guess, given the chance to see you in a wedding gown weren’t just for amusement after all.”

“Sans—”

“You don’t need to give me an answer … Well, to be honest, I kind of don’t want to hear one _right now_. And I hope that no matter what the outcome may be, we will still be friends, okay?”

“… Yeah. Yeah, okay. Thanks for being honest with me.”

“No problem.” Sans chuckled as his cheekbones coloured a bit, “Shit, even I’m surprised at myself for confessing and even kissing you.”

“No kidding.”

“Heh, let’s get back to the photo shoot then. Your cakes are waiting for you, right?”

“Fuck yeah. Let’s do this.”

“Language, dear.”

“Kindly shut the fuck up, darling.”

And just like that, the tension eased to something light-hearted as the two skeletons laughed when they made their way back. Their pictures were taken without a problem after Sans told them that it was fine if his fiancée didn’t smile in them.

Just as they reached the room with the desserts, Red practically teleported to the table with pure glee and began digging in. Sans chuckled at his fiancée looking quite the glutton, but noticed that the latter was actually careful to not get anything on the borrowed dress.

As he made his way to join Red, Sans was stopped by the photographer who informed him that he’d be able to get the photos they took of them on their website. It is private and he’ll be able to download them by inputting a code that the latter wrote for him on a piece of paper. Sans thanked the man and would be sure to check them out later on his phone.

They finished the tour uneventfully after Red ate as much of the cakes as he could before they met up with Alphys and the others who were actually waiting for them.

“Where did you guys go?” Alphys inquired. If anything though, she was relieved that they didn’t actually stay to wait for her to come back. Well, she was fine with it too if they had slept. It made her guilty that she had left them for so long with nothing to do.

“Oh, you know, just went to look around, make puns, the usual.”

“Ugh, figures. Good news though is that I’ve done my share for the wedding preparations, but Undyne still has a bit more to take care off.”

“You two can go home, and I, the great Papyrus, will be in charge of accompanying our friends for the remainder of the day.”

“Wow, really Paps? Thanks, bro.”

“Nyehehe. It is of no problem, Sans.”

“Hear that, Red?”

“Loud and clear, let’s go already.”

Sans waved them goodbye before they teleported home.

* * *

The pretend engagement was much more … intense than they had expected, and the slight tension between them still lingered regardless.

Silence hung above them as both were apprehensive to start a conversation, _especially_ at what happened back there. While Sans said that it was okay to not give an answer, Red felt that he had to give Sans one anyway, but couldn’t find it in himself to bring it up.

Sans steeled himself, deciding to start as he turned to face Red. “So, uh, how were the cakes?”

The latter was startled, though he didn’t look back at him and instead stared at the ground. “Oh, uh, yeah. They were pretty good.”

“Good, good … That’s good.” Sans scratched the back of his skull. “Stars, you’re really cruel sometimes.”

This time, Red looked at him. His anguished expression made Sans want to stop treading the uncharted territory beyond the bond of what they already had going. Though the deed was already done, they needed to talk about it. Even if … Even if it may hurt.

“I meant it all.”

Red didn’t answer, and Sans could feel a churn in his nonexistent stomach as he waited. He waited patiently; preparing himself for rejection he knew was to come. He knew that his action was going to make it awkward for them to even look at each other in the eye, let alone wanting to be in the same room anymore. He didn’t want that to happen, but the possibility was there now. And he hated it.

“Sans.”

His head shot up at the sound of his name, not realizing that he had it down when he’d been thinking of how stupid he was being and what he’d done to their friendship.

“I’m just … not ready for a relationship right now … I’m scared of it.”

Sans could understand—no, he understood where the latter was coming from. Though it managed to soften the blow, he can’t help be hurt by it regardless.

“But it … it doesn’t mean that I won’t be in one in the future.” Red reached out to hold Sans’ hand in his own. “Just, not yet. Okay?”

The breath of relief Red didn’t know he was holding was let out when Sans smiled softly at him.

Sans intertwined and tightened their hold. “Not yet, huh. Heh, okay, I can wait.”

Red returned the gesture and allowed a small smile of his own. “Thanks. Really.”

The comforting silence between them was abruptly interrupted when Red’s phone rang. It was his cue to leave for no doubt his own brother will be yelling at him when he gets home. “Looks like I got to go home now. See ya, Sans.”

“Yeah, take care Red.” Sans waved his counterpart farewell and the latter teleported out of his universe.

Just then, Sans remembered to check his phone to get their ‘wedding’ pictures from the website the staff member told him to go to. He forgot to tell Red about it, but he’ll just show him when they meet up again.

Once the images appeared, his eye sockets widened before he smiled warmly at a particular photo. He had expected Red to more or less make a weird or foul or neutral expression like the other two, but he never thought for the latter to look at the camera with a genuine and cheerful smile. The red tint on his cheekbones made him look even more stunning. It was without a doubt that Red really did look breathtaking and beautiful.

“Heh. You’re worth the wait, Red.” He saved the image to his phone and made it his new wallpaper.

“Worth the wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed something to provide my fic’s needs. This is all fictional and such requirements for an actual wedding takes place in various locations where professionals will accommodate to their particular needs such as: hiring a wedding planner, going to a cake store for samples, going to a dress store to try out the gowns, hiring a photographer, etc. Each to their own profession.
> 
> But for this fic to work, I need them all, like, in one spot. O-O
> 
> Hence, the establishment and the tour for it. Unrealistic, but fluff … yeah? *Cries*
> 
> I also didn’t put too much detail on the dress because Red would look great in a lot of dresses anyway. SO room for imagination there. XD
> 
> Thanks to athirstygoil for the motivation.


	5. We Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “The only way for your scars to disappear is when your soulmate kisses them goodbye”
> 
> Rated T

Forbidden Lovers.

Such overused terms.

You think you’d know everything about it; how the story unfolds because it’s so _cliché_.

Well … it is, actually, _but_ … it’s different if you’re a reader—A third person who didn’t have to deal with its consequences.

What about the characters? No one could truly understand how they felt. Knowing it was not meant to be, but you can’t stop feeling. Can’t stop falling, and fall and fall even deeper in love, hope, anger, despair—the _madness_ of it all.

So when they met.

They could never have known.

They would never know until it was too late. Until they were in too deep. Until they realized the ‘should’ve been’s and that it might have been better if they never met at all.

"Red … I … I want to try.”

“ _No!_ ” The skeleton clutched his own fur-hooded jacket, pulling it closer to himself as he moved away from his lover.

“Please, Red. We need to know.”

“I don’t want to. I don’t fucking _want_ to!” Unbidden tears began to erupt from his eye sockets as a desperate, and melancholic expression adorned his features.

“Red.” Sans wasn’t any better. He was as pained as his lover to do this, but it was necessary if they were going to get some closure. They need this in order to keep moving on.

“Don’t do this, Sans. Please. _Don’t do this to us_.” If Red hadn’t been sobbing outright before, he was now.

Sans shook his head. He tried to keep his composure, to be the calmer and logical of the two. He’d do it for Red. “We have to know.”

“ _Ignorance_ is fucking bliss, right?!”

“… We have to know.” Sans repeated as he slowly approached Red who looked more and more defeated the closer he got. “It will make us move forward.”

“It will _break_ us.”

Sans didn’t answer as he enveloped Red in an embrace. His soul and the latter’s lit in unison, and thumped as fast and as hard.

They were downright terrified at knowing the truth. Who isn’t?

Moments passed and they stayed that way until Red slowly pushed Sans away. He began stripping off his jacket and then his shirt.

Sans would never get used to the cracks and dents on his lover’s bones. It always hurt him that the latter had went through such abuse, but it also made him proud of how strong-willed and amazing Red really was. He is still falling.

It was evident at this point that they were both trembling with trepidation, and would be unable to keep it down much longer if they don’t get on with it.

So Sans walked in front of Red and met his gaze. “Here goes nothing, right?” He wanted his tone to be lighter and almost jokingly, but even he admits that it came out a tad shaky and unsure despite being the initiator of this whole thing.

Red shut his eyes tightly and looked away. “… I just … hope it’s you.”

Sans leaned forward, hovering on a particularly large and deep crack on Red’s sternum. “Me too,” it came out as whisper before he planted a kiss on it and retreated.

He stared at it, and waited … and waited … and _waited_.

But _nothing happened_.

Neither knew who broke down first, and neither cared. They held onto each other and cried, and cried, and cried.

Both of their worst fear realized.

The concept of soulmates existed. It was supposed to represent something joyous; knowing that there is someone out there who was meant for you to be with for the rest of your life; someone who is your equal—your other half. 

For this particular tale, one’s soulmate is able to heal away the wounds of their fated with a kiss. Much like the poem taught to children by their parents; a quick kiss on the wound and the wish for the pain to go away. 

Not them. It stayed—and multiplied.

Right now, the idea of soulmates were nothing more than a reminder of an end that came.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Red continued to mumble this over and over again.

And Sans could only hold him because it wasn’t okay. They weren’t going to be okay anymore.

They weren’t fated. And yet, they loved.

“I’m so sorry, Sans." 

 _You’re not the one_.

"I know.”

_And he isn’t yours._

Sans continued to hold Red as they both wallowed in their sorrows and regrets. It was as if there were fresh cracks on their souls. It hurt to breathe—everything ached.

_You were never meant to be._

And they lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtesy of: soulmate ideas by silentpeaches  
> http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas


	6. One of those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That random feeling being depressed and you don’t know how to get rid of it. Open up to others and talk to them, but if you can’t, then let them in. You’re important to someone, and you shouldn’t forget it. Families and friends are called that because they are not strangers. So don’t treat them as such. 
> 
> In which Sans is feeling a bit depressed and lost, but there are still things to look forward to. So keep holding on. 
> 
> Rated T

It began with the listless feeling brought on by a Sunday afternoon.

At first he ignored it, which had been easy when Papyrus came in with a plate of food jovially telling him of his endeavors in creating a new delicacy. But then, it started to gnaw at him.

And the feeling became heavier and heavier until it was hard to ignore how lethargic he became by the time night rolled by.

So he went to his room, informing his brother of turning in early and locked himself in; all in hopes that the feeling just pass and he would be normal, by his standards, again tomorrow.

He hasn’t remembered a time when he actually  _didn’t_  care about whatever Papyrus did. He was a doting brother, and he knew himself that he adored little brother and had always paid attention no matter what. Though, it wasn’t like that today. Which was why he decided that maybe some time alone would help get over this mood.

It didn’t.

The feeling stayed and it confused him for he didn’t know why he felt that way. He didn’t need to after all.

He had a caring and loving brother, a lover that understood and shared his interests, friends that enjoyed his company. They weren’t rich but not poor either. They have a place to call home and possessions to call their own. He had everything he needed.

So what had brought it up?

His musing was interrupted when he heard a familiar popping sound in his room.

“… Did my brother call you?”

“Said you weren’t feeling well.”

They stayed quiet until he shuffled on the bed to make room for his new company.

The latter took the invitation as he lay on the bed but they didn’t touch.

“It’s just one of those days, Sans. You’re fine.”

Sans moved to face him just as Red turned his head.

“Tell me what you’re depressed about.”

Sans looked away though he curled closer to his partner as the latter put an arm around him, not caring that it’ll probably become numb later. “I don’t know though.”

“… Hey, how long has it been since we’ve gone stargazing?”

The change of topic was strange but not unwelcome. “Hmm, maybe 6 months ago.”

“We should go every month. It’s calming after all. Maybe we can take our brothers with us. Even if they don’t enjoy it as much as we do.”

“Yeah. Sounds nice.”

“Oh right. I’ve taken up writing.”

Sans was surprised, and yet not at the same time. Despite Red’s rough appearance; he knew that the latter was getting more and more absorbed in various genres of literature. He figured it was only a matter of time before Red would start writing his own stories. “Have you finished any?”

“Just two so far. I showed it to Paps and now he won’t stop bothering me about the next one.”

Sans smiled, “Guess he approves.”

“Yeah, but the nagging just got worse in my opinion. The little shit.”

Sensing the fondness in Red’s tone, Sans chuckled as he nuzzled the other’s neck. The latter just grunted but it was his way of accepting the affection.

“Maybe I should take up some hobby.”

“Drawing.”

“… Huh?” Red answered with such conviction that he couldn’t help questioning it.

“I’ve seen you draw.”

Sans sputtered and looked up with wide eyes. Seeing Red’s smug expression, his cheekbones coloured from embarrassment.

“Yeah, don’t even hide it.”

“Shut up.”

“… They’re good, you know. Really good.”

Sans hid his face again. “… Really?” He mumbled but Red heard it perfectly.

“Really.” And Red hasn’t lied to him after they got together.

“… Okay. I’ll do more of it … I like it too.”

“Good. Show it to me after you show it to Papyrus, yeah?”

Sans only hummed. The lax conversation and warmth was comforting; lulling him to sleep. Even though he didn’t want to. Not with Red here … but—

“Go to sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up. And maybe your brother will come up and entertain me later.”

“Yeah … Okay.” The two maneuvered to find a comfortable position, with Sans’ head below the other’s chin.

“Thanks, Red.” Sans managed to say before he slowly drifted off to slumber.

Red stayed awake, and sighed when the latter’s breathing slowed in quiet breaths. Just then, he heard the door open and he lifted his head to glance at the newcomer.

“Is he okay?”

Red smiled, “Yeah, he’s fine.” He laid his head back down. “It’s just one of those days. And he’ll be hungry once he wakes up.”

He heard Papyrus chuckle. “I’ll go prepare the ketchup and mustard bottles for you two.”

“Love you too, Papyrus.”

“Nyehehe.”

“Oh, and before you go. Do you have anything planned on the weekend? I was thinking we can shop for some art supplies as a birthday gift for Sans.”

“Oh! So he’s planning to finally pursue it?”

“I think so.”

“Then I shall accompany you. It is no trouble at all.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll come back later after I head to Grillby’s for the necessities.”

“Be careful. Stay safe.”

“Worry not, Red. The great Papyrus is always vigilant.”

And with that, the door was shut, and so were Red’s eyes.

Sometimes, you just need to reach out to others, but if you can’t, open up to let them reach you.

Breathe for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still gonna put this here: mini rant: may be relevant to fic
> 
> This is more or less a pick me up and encouraging others to not give up in whatever they are pursuing … Cuz I feel like doing it sometimes and I call it, just one of those days where I wonder what am I doing. Why am I here. And why does life suck for me. 
> 
> I feel depressed every now and then, and panic attacks are no joke cuz then one lacks sleep, and they don’t do too hot dealing with stress. Plus over-thinking of negative scenarios is no good. Bad. =_=)
> 
> I’m just at that point where I don’t know what I want to be, and I’ve been just mindlessly going to university and failing courses because I don’t have the fight in me.   
> I stay positive though.
> 
> I do my damnest to stay positive and smile and persevere. Even that itself is hard, but I keep trying. My friends have told me that the one of my best qualities is getting back up even after failing over and over and looking at the bright side of things. 
> 
> Of course, failing is still discouraging, and I feel bad and guilty for my parents who still has to deal with me. And I don’t feel worthy whenever they shower me with gifts. SO I just have to try harder to make sure I am worth it and return the favour. 
> 
> Nothing is easy in life, so it makes sense that if you don’t put any effort, you’d find yourself questioning what you’re doing (in my experience). 
> 
> But don’t give up. Don’t be afraid to reach out. And if you stay quiet, open up if someone reaches out to you. ;w;) Cuz it’s hard doing things alone and the pressure may be too much. 
> 
> I am one to keep things to myself most of the time, but when it gets too much, I visit a friend and pour my heart out, and I would repeat the words I say over and over so that I can believe in myself to keep going—to stay strong. 
> 
> So please breathe. 
> 
> Cry if you need to. 
> 
> Breathe and live another day. 
> 
> Because you matter to many people too.
> 
> Believe in yourself. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sorry for that rant orz


	7. Filled with Determination (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The feeling of Sans length in you, pouring his seed in you, it fills you with determination
> 
> Warnings: on the table fucking?

“Fuck fuck. Shit shit. I can’t do this. I can't—”

“Red?”

The aforementioned skeleton looked up from his spot on the floor as his partner approached.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.”

“Fuck off, Sans!”

“That nervous about your presentation?”

It triggered Red’s dam of self-control to burst “What if I fuck up?! There are so many people out there! What if I—”

“Hey, buddy. Calm down.” Sans crouched to his level, hands raised meaning no harm.

But Red didn’t calm, and growled instead. “Shut up and just go fuck yourself.”

Rather than making the latter leave, Red was surprised with a yelp being lifted up so suddenly and dragged into a dark and empty room. He was dumped onto a table, his back pressed against a wall.

He was about to curse Sans again and glare at it. Only to move back and make himself smaller when he saw the other’s eye lights glow blue with a predatory look he was receiving.

The intent was clear and more so when he saw the latter’s tongue form.

“W-what, N-now?”

Sans bounded Red’s arms behind his back with a tie that he wore in support of the important occasion.

“Weren’t you the one who said it?”

“I didn’t mean—”

“Too late.” Sans unbuckled Red’s belt and pulled his pants down to take them off.

The skeleton whistled. “Going commando huh.”

Red face flushed, but he didn’t say a word.

And Sans didn’t mind, because then he started kissing him. Their tongues swirling against each other while Sans’ hands continue to caress Red’s femurs.

Slowly moving away, Sans breathed out against his partner’s ear, “Summon it.”

And Red did.

“It’s so _wet_.”

“W-we don’t have much time.”

“All right then.” Sans pecked Red’s mouth before unzipping his pants and freeing his cock.

It slid in without a problem, but Red couldn’t help making a noise because of how much it stretched him.

Sans paused only for several moments, revelling in the heat around him, before making powerful thrusts; to be deep inside as much as possible.

Red screamed whether he wanted to or not for the fast pace was something he was not used to. Sans would always be gentle at the beginning, and become rough at the end. So all he could do was take the harsh treatment.

“You’re taking it quite well. I love the noises you make. Stars, you’re squeezing me so tight.” Sans began planting kisses all over Red’s neck. “Feel me. All of me.” Then he played with Red’s tongue with his own.

The table shook and banged against the wall. One would think that the amount of noise they were making would surely attract someone to come and investigate. But that’s only if one would think of it. At this point, neither cared nor were they in the right mind to think of it.

All that mattered were their heated engagement.

Stars. Red could believe he actually saw them ever so briefly before he found himself coming.

“Shit!” Sans thrusted a few more times in the tightened heat before he spurted and coated Red’s insides.

Both bodies trembled and rested against each other. Their thumping of their souls were almost in sync and had only realizing now that they had been glowing beneath their clothes the whole time.

Red grunted when Sans eventually pulled out. “Why the fuck did you come in side?”

“It’s all right. I brought you spare underwear.” At the questioning look he got, Sans elaborated, “It was meant to be a joke for peeing your pants.”

Red rolled his eye lights before sparing a glance at the time. “Fucking hell! We have 15 minutes left!”

In a hurry, all they could was look decent as they rushed behind the stage where a staff came to inform them that Red was going next.

“It’s okay. You can do it, Red.” Sans’ smile was gentle and it made Red’s soul glow with delight.

With a nod, Red headed out on the stage with as much confidence as he can muster.

He was filled with determination … both figuratively and _literally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by dirtyskeletonfricker and their post here: http://dirtyskeletonfricker.tumblr.com/post/134773844006/the-feeling-of-sans-length-in-you-pouring-his


	8. Permission Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans had been nervous as he stood in front of the door that’ll lead to his happiness or doom. He hoped for the former. And as he pressed the door bell. The only thing he thought was, Welp. Goodbye world.
> 
> General Fluff

“It’ll be all right, Sans. The great Papyrus is right here.”

The small skeleton shot him a nervous smile, trying to believe his brother’s words. “Heh. You’re so cool bro. Thanks.”

But his thoughts were anything but calm.  _Good thing I wrote my will yesterday._  Sans took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

He felt his hands get clammy despite not having skin, and his nerves were all time high when he heard the harsh stomps nearing.  _Haha, here comes my death wish I asked for._

The door opened and red eye lights glared at him and his brother. “My brother is not here, Sans.”

The tone was grumpy. That’s not good. Sans needed him to be in a good mood or else he really  _was_  going to die. But he steeled his nerves anyway, it was too late now.

“I-I know.” He took another breath. “I was hoping to talk to you instead?” Sans could practically tell that Papyrus was looking at him with a slight frown, no doubt worried at how unsure he was being.

Fell raised a brow as he looked at the two skeletons. He could easily tell that whatever Sans needed to talk to him about was urgent. The small skeleton was reminding him of his brother in the past; a small ball of anxiety. Fell supposed he could listen to whatever it was and moved aside to allow them in.

Now the three sat in the living room with the visitors on the couch, the host on a seat across from them. The atmosphere was tense, but only because Sans was making it so. The other two skeletons only looked at each other and patiently waited. Fell had grown to learn that waiting can bear him results at the end.

“So, uh, you see. This is about Red.”

The skeleton had already assumed it’d be about his brother, and his attention was completely focused on Sans.

Sans hesitated at the scrutiny.  _Oh stars. He’s totally going to kill me. I’m dead, so dea_ —He felt Papyrus’ hand on his back, and just by his own brother being there and showing his moral support, did he ‘mustard’ up his courage. Red would be so proud of him for that.

He met Fell’s gaze head on. “I’m here to ask for your blessing.”

Red eye lights widened in surprise only for a brief moment, and rather than exploding into fits as he had been begrudgingly known to do in the past years, Fell was calm and collected.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t understand. He felt quite elated, honoured, and if he was to admit it, relieved. His brother had always enjoyed Sans’ company, and could see the positive effects it brought forth. In fact, he had been wondering who was going to be the first to act.

“You really want to marry my brother?”

“Yes. I’ve been meaning to do so for months, but I didn’t know if it’d be the right time.”

“You think it’s now?”

“Yes … Well, it’s up to Red as well. All I know is that  _I_  want to spend the rest of my days with him as my bounded. And I thought about it a lot. If I was ready for the commitment myself. And I am now.”

It made sense that it had been Sans to propose for his brother hadn’t quite reached that level of confidence to try.

Fell assessed the small skeleton before him and found himself smiling ever so slightly.

Only Papyrus noticed, but he didn’t say anything.

“Only if you swear that you will do everything in your power to make he is safe." Yes, Sans would take good care of his brother.

"I won’t give up my life so I can keep supporting him.”

“And make sure to take care of yourself too.”

It was Sans’ turn to be surprised. And he found himself tearing up. “T-Thank you."  _Fell had really grown up. And here I was thinking about my death bed_.

Fell nodded. The agreement has been settled. "Then you have my blessing.”

Papyrus clapped his gloved hands in excitement. He beamed at his brother. “See, Sans! I told you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah.” Sans slumped his shoulders in relief to have the support. He had been nervous for days that Fell would think he wouldn’t be good enough. He was really, _really_  glad.

Fell crossed his arms as he leaned back on his chair. “So, how are planning to propose?”

“Er, well. I decided to do it when we go stargazing again.”

“No.”

“N-No?”

“That won’t do. It’d be dark, and he’d hardly see the ring.”

“Oh. Right.”

Papyrus patted his brother’s back. “Don’t worry, Sans! You have the great Papyrus and the terrible Fell to aid you in this plan!”

Fell quirked a brow, but accepted the invitation nonetheless. “Indeed.”

Sans didn’t know if it would turn out good or not, but it was worth a shot. “Sure, why not.”

It shouldn’t be too bad … he hoped.


	9. You're My Fantasy (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wanted to try something, and Red agreed
> 
> Warnings: Speculum was used, a bit of bondage, blindfold, mouth gagging, kind of a creampie, M-pregnation talk (See what I did there?! :D So proud lol)

“S-Sans, I—”

“Shhh. You’re doing great, Red. So good for me.”

Red almost whimpered when he felt something push inside of him, and stuck deep.

Naked and slightly trembling, Red’s arms were bound to the bed with his legs bent and spread open. His blindfold made him hyperaware and in a way, it scared him. But hearing Sans’ voice reassured him … and his words of praise brought him both happiness and embarrassment.

“Now, let’s have a look inside.”

Red clenched his eyes shut when he felt the damn thing start  _opening_  him—stretching him. It was a weird feeling that he couldn’t help clench at nothing. He counted in his head to force himself to calm.

_1, 2—_

“Amazing. You even formed a uterus for me.”

Red’s cheekbones coloured at the mention of it. He had allowed his magic to form him an abdomen all the way down to the thighs so that he’ll be able to  _stomach_ the treatment he was going to get.

“H-heh. Do your worst, doc.” Red was sure that his smirk didn’t look right, but he did it anyway.

Sans laughed softly, almost breathless. “So we’re playing doctor now?”

“You started it.”

Sans’ smile didn’t leave as he got closer to look at the opening before him. It was fascinating to watch it twitch and squeeze and the skeleton licked his mouth. Oh the things the things he could do.

But no. He wasn’t to break his partner’s trust. It was already enough that the latter even agreed to his selfish request. He would do what he initially intended.

Soon, it will be time to paint it.

Lowering his shorts, he summoned his cock; already hard and pulsing and pre-cum forming at the tip. He was very,  _very_  eager.

Though, he didn’t want to be the only one getting gratification out of this. “Red, get your cock out.”

“Huh? Uh, o-okay.”

Within moments, Red’s erection formed and in a similar state to Sans’. It was vibrant in angry red. And it was warm to touch.

Sans wrapped his hand around it, gripping it and enjoyed how slippery it felt, making it easy to move.

“Look tasty.” He said, giving the tip long licks before focusing on the slit while beginning to rub both himself and Red’s.

Red actually did whimper that time, and small moans would escape his mouth. Sans’ tongue was hot, and he wanted to thrust into it. But he wouldn’t. This was his partner’s time.

A particularly hard suck made the skeleton gasp and the heat left his member. Red shuddered upon the cold air hitting him.

“I almost forgot the gag.” Sans used his magic to levitate a cloth he had prepared beforehand. As much he loved Red’s screams, his muffled ones gave him the thrill. Whether of dominance or some sick fantasy he had he didn’t know, just that it was a turn on.

Red, on the other hand, never really understood why he needed to be quiet when the situation didn’t need it. But again, it was his partner’s request, so he’ll just have to take it.

Once properly gagged, Sans took in his lover’s appearance.

“So beautiful Red. You look amazing like this.” He caressed the thigh, slowly moving to the spread out mound. “Your pussy is leaking— _drooling_. It looks really hungry for something.” Sans began jerking himself, “I can give you that. My cum. Give you lots.”

Sans was panting heavily as he increased his pace, leaning down to lick and plant kisses on Red’s inner thigh. He tasted the sweat and it drove him delirious of just how much affect he had.

“So much better than my fantasy.” He was getting close, so he moved back in a kneeling position; aiming his cock to the hole.

“I own this pretty pussy. Want to pour it into your womb. And I’m going to see it seep into your uterus. Wanting my sperm.  _Needing_  to get filled.” Sans held onto Red’s knee, close to release. “It’s going to meet with your eggs. And you’ll have a baby.  _Our_  baby.”

When those words left his mouth, he saw and felt Red trying to close his legs. And that little struggle was enough for him to reach his peak. “Fuck. And you can’t escape. Take it. Take it all.”

He spilled in bursts; slowly filling up Red’s pussy. Spurts after spurts, but it wasn’t enough to make it overflow or anything. Just enough to see the opening of the uterus get drowned in blue sticky fluids and cover parts of quivering walls.

Sans took moments to himself to catch his breath, his magic slowly dissipating as he was coming down from his high.

“Heh, I wish you can see how lewd you look. So amazing and beautiful.” His tone was soft, and the sense of fondness and warmth was evident. “All for me.”

A wave of satisfaction washed over Red hearing his lover’s words. He felt proud of himself that he was able to make Sans happy. And it was enough for him.

“I haven’t forgotten you, hun. I’ll take care of you. A reward you rightfully deserve for being so good to me.”

Red wasn’t ready for the onslaught of pleasurable sensations and arched his back when Sans took the whole cock in his hot mouth; deep into the makeshift throat.

Red wasn’t going to last long in the rough treatment, but Sans was prepared.

 _Sans! I’m coming! Coming!_ His body stilled as he climaxed with Sans collecting as much as he could in his mouth; swallowing some that he couldn’t keep.

Exhausted and sweating, Red felt sleepy like he always does in the aftermath of release. His soul continued to thump hard against his rib cage, but he took deep breaths to calm down.

Sans, still a mouthful of red cum, opened his mouth to deposit the fluids into Red’s entrance. He watched it increase the volume and slowly mix with his own in a strange fascination. It was interesting that they did not blend, as if water and oil.

When no more would drip from his mouth, he gulped the rest of it. Then, Sans slowly closed the speculum before removing it.

“How does it feel?” Sans snorted, forgetting that Red was still gagged until he got a garbled response. “Oh right.” With a flick of a wrist, Red was able to speak again.

“… Full. … Sleepy.”

“I guess this kind of giving you those creampies, huh.” Just as he said it, blue and red fluids began to come out of Red. The insides squeezed it out involuntarily.

“I’ll go ahead and do the cleaning up then. Sweet dreams, love. And thanks for the treat.” All he received was an incoherent answer, but it was all he needed.

 _Maybe, in the future_ , Sans pondered as he went to grab a basin, filling it with warm water and placed a short towel in it.  _Red would be willing to do more._

Sans found himself grinning widely when he began washing his lover with a damp cloth. His mind was filled with fantasies again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulfilling one of my fantasies here Ahahaha   
> Like …. right??? OvO People have thought of this, right??   
> I kind of always craved to see or read one of these …. but haven’t found one in any fandom I liked ….. orz  
> You guys know what I mean? _(:3 」∠)_  
> Am I the only on this? TTwTT  
> But the possibilities….. orz Haha, ok. Imma leave now.


	10. Won’t Force, but Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> "Can You please come and get me?"
> 
> Rated T

It was early morning when his phone rang. And by early, he meant motherfucking middle of the night at two am.

Disoriented and already grumpy from the disturbance of his dreamless sleep, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table, squinting his eyes to get used to sudden glare in his face.

_Sans?_

“This better be fucking good.” He grumbled before answering the damn thing. 

“Hey Re—”

“Do you know what  _time_  it is?”

“Uh well, I—”

“It’s 2. Sans. 2!”

“Oh. I'm—”

“State your reason before I hunt your boney ass down.”

“Actually … I kind of need you to do that.”

“Huh?”

“Can you please come and get me?”

“Get you? Sans wha—”

“ _Please_.”

Red stilled. Only now noticing in the silence that came, heavy breathing could be heard from the other side.

“… Where are you?”

“Uh … you remember that old building we passed by 3 weeks ago?”

“No.”

“I’m behind the dumpster of it.” This asshole.

“All right. I’m on my way.”

“… Okay.”

If he was going to be honest with himself, Red didn’t want to hang up. But he couldn’t swallow his pride and did so. To make up for it, he got up and dressed in record time, even his brother would’ve been surprised at how fast he ready.

He glanced outside to find that it was pouring heavily just as he put his sneakers. "Great. It’s raining.“ He changed to his blue rain boots. The colour didn’t fit him, but they were on sale. Papyrus never stopped snickering when he wore these. He thanked the stars the times were few and rare.

Grabbing for a large vibrant purple umbrella, Red almost cringed at the horrible colour scheme he wore. These things need to stop going on sale, he last thought before heading out.

What a way to start the day.

* * *

“Fucking hell.” He teleported to possible old buildings the other talked about, going behind them and found himself coming short each time when he didn’t a dumpster.

“The fucking—” It clicked to him that maybe it was the one near the stream. That one was going to be demolished soon, but whether or not it had a dumpster behind it, he didn’t remember.

Time to find out.

With a ‘pop’, he appeared before an abandoned and rundown hospital. Similar to those creepy horror games he’d seen, but didn’t bother dwelling on it. There was an important matter to take care of.

He strode to the back with purpose, and was relieved to finally find the damn garbage bin.

 _Behind here—oh_.

Red eye lights dilated at the sight of the skeleton before him—bruised and beaten, and drenched.

The shirt was stained and some parts of it were ripped, and shorts covered in grime and mud. Sans’ favourite hoodie was damp and dirty with its hood practically torn off. And he was missing a shoe.

Now the skeleton in question, at first glance, nothing seemed to be broken. Some cuts were made, small red marks on marrow that would inevitably turn black and blue later on if not treated, and he was covered in dirt as well.

It looked like Sans had been fortunate enough not to have been dumped  _into_  the garbage. It was a small relief for Red, because if he found the latter in one, he was going to rip some people anew.

Sans looked up when the rain didn’t hit him. “Hey … glad you could make it. Looking quite colourful there too. On sale?” He made an attempt to wave, but winced when he barely lifted his arm. “Heh. Looks like I got  _trashed_.”

“Ha. Ha. Now let’s get you home, you dork.”

“You love me though?“ 

It was a strange thing they had; such meanings beneath their words. And Sans was asking him not to let his brother see him in such a state. 

“Unfortunately.“  _Of course you dumbass_. 

Sans slumped his shoulders in relief and grinned. "You’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut your trap. You’re coming home with me.”

“Woof.”

Red growled. "Don’t tempt me.”

He helped Sans up, looking around to see if he could find the missing shoe.

“Give it up, buddy. It’s a loss cause.”

Red clicked his tongue, tightening his grip around Sans’ waist and teleported back to his home.

They popped in the middle of the bathroom.

“Isn’t Fell going to lecture you about—” Sans shut his mouth when Red glared at him.

The cleanup was a quiet event, and Red had left Sans for a moment to do something about his clothes. In the end, he chose to throw the rest but kept the hoodie. The skeleton wondered if he would be able to salvage it and if they had any similar cloth he could use to patch the rips. He’d have to ask his brother to check, but he’d do it once Sans rested.

When he came back, gently drying the bones, he seated Sans on the toilet cover and began healing him.

Moments of silence passed between them, and it made Sans nervous. 

They were reserve people, even toward each other in their relationship so it was common to keep secrets from each other. Common in the sense that it was something that’s going to be harmful. 

“Hey, Red.”

The latter didn’t bother to look up, concentrating his energy on his wounds. “What is it?”

Sans stared at his lover who was doing his best to heal him even when it wasn’t his forte. He hesitated for a brief moment. "… You’re not going to ask?“

"It’s almost 3 Sans. 3. I’m not in the mood for your puns.

"Not even curious? »

"Il est trois heures du matin. Je m’en fou, Sans. Je t'aime quand même.”

Sans’ eye sockets widened, “What? What did—”

“I said you’re an asshole, now shut up and let me finish.”

Silence resumed between them, and unbidden tears began to track down Sans’ face. 

“I’m really not fair to you." 

”… It’s okay … I already know.“ 

"And even so, you still?" 

Red held the other’s arm gently in his hands, watching with rapture as they slowly closed; smooth and clean as they once were. "Just … Just promise me something." 

”… Yeah?“ 

"Promise me that you’ll quit taking them." 

"I … I don’t know.” They were amazing in his system. It made him feel so free, and the exhilaration was addicting … Addicting … 

Red looked up at him, sorrow evident in his expression. “I know it’s hard once you start. I’m another you after all.” His laugh was dry and almost choked. “It was really hard to give them up." 

"How … How did you do it then?” The urges were hard to ignore, and they became stronger with each passing day. 

“I … I met you." 

Sans’ breath was caught in his throat. 

"I met you, and it was when I decided to change,” he grip tightened as to assure Sans that he was there for him. “I wanted to be a monster worth your time because I know that I’m already a lot of baggage." 

"You’re no—" 

"I am.” He placed a hand on Sans’ cheekbone. “But I’ll always be here for you no matter what.”

“I’m sorry, Red. I-I’m so sorry. But I’m going to try. For you, a-and for Paps." 

Red enveloped him into his arms, rubbing his back all the while as he cried onto the other’s shoulder. 

Red didn’t let go, and Sans relished the warmth. He eventually to sniffles, and only then did he move back so that Red could finish healing him. 

”… Red.“ 

"Hmm?”

“Je t'aimerai pour toujours.”

The skeleton was surprised. “Y-You speak French?”

Sans shook his head. 

“Then?”

“Those are the only words I know. Picked it up somewhere at random.”

Red stared at him. “That’s stupid.”

Sans shrugged. “But it worked right?”

“Tch.” Red got back to his task. “For the record. You are still an  _ass_.”

Sans smiled. “ _Ass_ tounding you mean?”

“… It’s really too fucking early for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hurt/Comfort request anon ask
> 
> Translations:   
> Il est trois heures du matin. Je m’en fou, Sans. Je t'aime quand même.   
> = It’s three in the morning. I don’t give a fuck, Sans. I love you anyway.   
> Je t'aimerai pour toujours. = I will love you forever. 
> 
> Don’t misunderstand. I don’t speak French. I just had the urge in making one of the Sans fluent in another language. :’D Hope that was okay.


	11. It’s Not Okay, but It Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “Stop telling me you’re okay.”
> 
> Rated T

It was … different.

No … It was _hard_ ; if he didn’t sugar-coat it.

When he was in university, he had taken English as his major. 

While his brother had initially been displeased with the idea, he didn’t completely object to it and had actually supported him when he graduated with honours.

Literature was his passion.

His dream was to have his book published and for people to read his works. And he doesn’t regret taking it.

… At least, he didn’t at the time.

Rejection, after rejection, after rejection from multiple companies he submitted sample of his works to, his enthusiasm and optimism at the prospect greatly diminished.

His lover, Sans, now an accomplished researcher after graduating in the sciences, how they were still together baffled him to this day, had been very supportive and encouraging along with his little brother who was now a successful CEO of a showbiz company.

He didn’t want their efforts to waste, so he kept trying and trying and  _trying_.

Maybe he just wasn’t good enough; wasn’t meeting the standards of today’s society—that it was crap.

Sans, his brother, and the other friends he’d made said otherwise, having read small bits of his stories that he had been enthusiastic to share at the time, but now he thought they were just being nice. They were his friends after all. It was biased.

He figured that was the case, because then, how was it that he kept getting rejected?

Red sighed as he placed a can onto the shelf, followed by another, and another, and another.

Working full-time in a grocery store was not where he wanted to be, but if it paid the bills, it would have to do.

After Sans and him hit it off, they bought a humble apartment close to Sans’ workplace that the latter would only need to walk to get there.

Currently, his lover was visiting his brother in Italy and wouldn’t be back for a couple of weeks.

It had been practically a month since then, and while they would find the time to make late night calls, Red missed him.

The skeleton gripped a can bit too tight that a small dent was made. He placed it at the back of the shelf.

“Red, after you finished with that set, we still have some at the cereal section that needs refilling.”

“Got it, boss.”

“Oh, and can you do a long shift today? We need an extra pair of hands at the sale coming up this afternoon.”

“Sure thing,” he said. Even though he didn’t want to.

They weren’t going to be paying him extra for working overtime. Even with seniority of having worked at the goddamn place for five years, his pay was just enough for the rent and electrical bills. Sometimes, he’d save enough for food but he never had the appetite for it.

Red sighed as he stepped down the ladder and went to his next task. He wasn’t stupid and knew that what he was doing to himself was bad … Really bad.

And he thought of telling Sans about it. Even his brother.

But…

But whenever he heard their voices, how happy they were … he just couldn’t bring himself to say it. He couldn’t possibly burden them any further. 

He couldn’t say how he was struggling to keep up with the finances. Sans was the one shouldering in paying everything, and Red felt absolutely horrible and guilty. His lover’s attempts to reassure him that he was okay with it made him feel like scum instead.

So he had sought to prove himself worthy, but only managed to land himself _this_ job. But at least he was able to pay his share of the bills and that was what mattered.

He would never tell this though.

He couldn’t tell them that he had been starving himself. He hadn’t realized it at first, but he gradually began losing appetite as days passed to the point where he wasn’t eating for days before doing so. He wasn’t trying to kill himself … He was just not hungry.

No, he would never say this to them.

And he will…

Red will never tell them that he started chipping his arms.

It was a small urge to feel something and be distracted by the harshness of reality. It was something that became a horrible habit over time the more stressed and useless he felt.

If he told them, it would only cause them pain. And that was the last thing he wanted them to feel.

So he won’t say a thing. 

It was okay. 

He can handle it himself.

* * *

“Hey, Red. How are you holding up over there?”

Red shrugged his shoulders even when the other wouldn’t be able to see it. “Well, you know. Same shit, different day.”

Sans chuckled on the other side of the phone, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, but I’m okay though.” _Okay_. He started saying that often in their late night calls. “Anyway, how is it over there?”

He listened to Sans talk about new discoveries he found, of the things that happened with his brother. He listened, because that’s the only thing he could really do. Red had nothing to say. 

“Oh, by the way, are you free this Saturday? Paps and I are planning to invite everyone like a reunion, and his place is big enough to handle the crowd. Plus, I’ll get to see you again, so it’s practically a win-win.”

Red curled a hand into a fist as he gazed on the patches of visible red marrow on his arms.

He wanted to go. He wanted to … He—" _I can’t_.“ The words came out before he could stop them. “I have work that day, and my boss said they’ll need the help for the upcoming sales event.”

He could practically see the disappointment on Sans’ face and definitely heard it in his tone. “Oh.”

Red clenched his fist tighter. He didn’t deserve Sans. Sans deserved better than a piece of shit like him. Years of being together were a mistake. Sans just wasted his time on a low-life like him. 

And to think, Red had the dream to propose when he became a successful novelist.

How naive he was when in reality, he was just a useless sack of bones who won’t be able to bring his partner the happiness he deserved to have.

“I guess it can’t be helped then … Are you sure you couldn’t just … cancel to make up for it?”

“No.” The skeleton lost count how many times he had lied to him. He guessed it was the fiftieth.

Sans sighed, and changed the subject. “I’m sure to come home in two weeks, so hang on just a bit longer.”

Red felt his soul thump hard in his chest.

“Have you been eating well? You told me you missed some meals because of work. Are you taking care of yourself properly?”

Stars, someone better fit Sans more than him.

“I’m okay, Sans.” Fifty-first lie.

“Really?” The tone was filled with worry and doubt, and Red didn’t like where it was going.

“Nothing bad happened? You said you fell off the stairs and chipped your bones. Have they fully healed?”

Red had forgotten that he  _did_  try to tell Sans about the new tendencies, but ended up lying about it. "That was a long time ago, Sans.“

“I know, I was just—I just really miss you, you know.”

Red felt his soul ache. He was such a shitty lover. “… I miss you too.“  _Miss you so much,_  he didn’t say _._

“I’ll be home as soon as I can. Take care of yourself.”

“I told you already, I'm  _okay_.” Fifty-second.

“Just reminding you … Love you, Red.”

The skeleton’s eye lights followed the small trail of blood that dripped from his fist to his leg.

“… Love you too.”

He was just fine.

* * *

It had been a week since then, and he hadn’t heard from Red.

Every time he called, it would lead to voice-mail and it made him anxious and jittery. Red almost always picked up, but he didn’t think much of it because maybe the latter had been swamped with work.

Sans looked around. The party was going great. Though, it would’ve been much better if his partner was there.

Sans couldn’t believe that Red accepted when he asked him out.

Red was very strong willed, something that attracted him to the latter. And more so when he found out the other’s love for puns like he did. 

Not to mention that he was a doting brother to his own, caring for him very much, and was very intelligent. 

Then there were the stories he wrote; stunning and brilliant, it truly surprised him that … that no one would accept Red’s works.

Sans growled. He doubted those fuckers even read it. Looking down at the wine in his hand, he swirled it mindlessly.

He wasn’t blind, even if he ignored to address the elephant in the room.

He knew that his lover was struggling, and it was disheartening to say the least how Red stopped trying to send his work to publishers. He couldn’t blame him though. Rejection after rejection was not easy thing to swallow.

And with him gone for so long, Sans was really worried. The calls barely did anything to assure him that Red was doing fine. If anything, every call made his soul clench and all he wanted to do was get back to his partner immediately; especially when the latter kept saying he was okay.

What did they say? “I’m okay” is all just a big lie?

He felt they were anyway; as if Red was trying to assure himself instead and his uneasiness increased.

Sans sighed, taking out a small purple box from his pocket.

He had been planning to propose for almost a month but he didn’t know if Red would be ready.

When he told his brother and Fell, they had been more than thrilled and supportive of it, bringing him hope and courage to buy the rings he had been saving up for.

But Sans pocketed the box with another sigh and took a swig of his drink.

He guessed that it was still early to confess, but he’ll hold onto it longer. Because there was just no way he was going to let Red go. 

He’ll call his lover again. 

They needed to talk. 

* * *

He was pathetic.

A piece of bone hit the floor.

He was scum.

Another fell.

And another, and  _another_.

Red continued to scrape his arm, ignoring the sight of red marrow, ignoring the prickling sensation, ignoring the blood—ignoring everything.

Distraction, distraction,  _distraction_.

Red had been neglecting to answer Sans’ calls, allowing the guilt to surge inside of him. 

He would cry himself to sleep listening to the messages that was left.

He was really pathet—a loud ring startled him from his thoughts.

His breathing became heavy at thought that it was his lover again and his thinking began to venture into ideas of break ups and Sans leaving him.

But the ringtone was different.

Red calmed enough to really hear the music.

It was Papyrus; Sans’ brother.

Red’s shoulders sagged in both relief and disappointment. By the third ring, he got up to answer it.

He rarely got a call from the tall skeleton, so he didn’t have any reason to ignore him.

“Hell—”

“ _Red_.”

Red’s eye lights dilated at the voice. His whole body shook in fear.

He needed to hang up.

“Wait!” As if his intentions were heard. “I just … I just wanted to hear your voice. _Please_ don’t hang up. I miss you, Red. And I’ve been … you weren’t answering.”

Red didn’t say a thing.

… But he didn’t hang up.

He could hear Sans take a deep breath before starting again, “Are you … are you okay?”

Red felt himself tense for a bit. His hands trembling as he took moments to answer; to make sure his voice wasn’t strained.

He needed to act normal.

He needed to be okay.

“Yeah. I-I’m o—”

“Stop it.”

Red froze as dread and apprehension washed over him.

“Stop telling me you’re okay. I know you’re not.”

Red felt his breath hitch and everything was becoming blurry.

“I … I don’t know what’s going on because I’m not there with you, but I _want_ to know. Please.  _Please talk to me Red_.”

And the pleading and desperation in his lover’s voice broke his barriers. 

“I’m _sorry_ , Sans. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. _I’m so sorry_.”

“Re—”

“I’m a shitty lover. You deserve better. I’m just so pathetic. And you really deserve someone who’s more successful and can support you and, _and_ —”

“Red!”

“I’ve been chipping myself.”

Red heard a gasp, but he kept going. The words just continued to spill forth. 

“I haven’t been eating much. I never have the appetite. I just make enough to pay the bills because I didn’t want you to worry. And the chipping.” He was sobbing. “I know it was bad. _Really bad_. But I just needed something to distract myself. And I … I just. _I don’t know_.” His voice trailed off, sniffling and defeated. “I don’t know what I’m doing with myself. I hate my job. I hate that my degree didn’t do much. It’s all gone down to shit.”

He wiped his eyes but tears continued to fall. “I’m a mistake. And you deserve better.”

When he had nothing more to say, he waited for the latter to get angry. He waited for Sans to end their relationship right there and then.

But he didn’t expect to hear crying.

“Oh stars. _Oh my stars._ Red. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you’ve been feeling this way. And I—” Red could hear the latter sobbing much like him and he felt remorse in causing such pain.

“ _Listen to me_. I want you to really listen to my words. _Believe in them_. Can you do that for me?”

Red made a noise that he hoped was of agreement.

“ _I love you_. You’re strong, independent, smart, and just the sweetest monster I’ve ever met. I don’t care if you don’t think I deserve you.  _I want you_. Do you hear me, Red? I don’t care if I’m the one paying the bills either. I just … Fucking hell. I just want you to be safe. I want you to be happy and I-I— _fuck_.”

Red rarely heard Sans cry but more so when the latter swore.

“Don’t do this to yourself. I fucking won’t let you.”

Now, more or less calmed, Red tried to say something back; to apologize at how ridiculous he was being in keeping it all in. “San—”

“Quit your job.”

“W-What?” His soul thumped hard in his chest.

“Quit it. I don’t care how long it will take, but I want you find something that you’ll be happy with.”

“But—”

“ _No buts_.”

Red stayed quiet after that. He didn’t have the fight to argue, not when he had been so lost.

“And I’m coming over there to bring you here.”

Red eye lights grew, “ _What_?!”

“I’ll be there in two hours. Pack your things for a 2-week stay.”

“I … okay.”

“… Good … That’s good.” He heard Sans breathe out. “I’ll see you soon, okay? I love you Red. You mean so much to me.”

“I-I’m,” the skeleton found himself tearing up again. “I love you too. So much, Sans. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not forgiving you until I see you with your bag ready.”

And with a click, Red breathed.

And he laughed.

He felt … light. 

But he certainly had a lot of making up to do in putting his lover through all that.

So he got up and began his packing.

Through the midst of it, he came across one of the recent drafts he had worked on in the past; one that he had been especially proud of.

“… One more time. Just one more time.”

Making sure that it was edited and in pristine condition, he put the papers in a Manila envelope before continuing his with task.

* * *

With bags at the doorway, he left the house with the envelope under his arm. He would be back after he took care of some errands.

Walking along the street, he remembered that there was a nearby publishing company he came across on the way home. From time to time, he found himself standing in front of it, only to leave without doing anything.

But not anymore.

He entered the building, and met with the receptionist; a nice and sweet old woman.

“Oh, have you come to drop an entry?”

“Yes, please.”

“All right. Just fill up the form and hand it in with your work when you’re done.”

It didn’t take long to complete, but there was something truly unexplainable about the feeling of giving someone a story you’ve worked on. It certainly had been a long time. 

Both relief and anxiousness came at once, but what was done was done the moment he let go.

He walked out of there feeling lighter than before.

Stars, he really should’ve talked to Sans earlier. 

Now, there was one more thing he needed to do before he met up with him.

* * *

“You’re _quitting_?!”

“Yes, sir.”

“Why? Is it the pay? Look, I can increase your salary and bump your position to store manager!”

Red cringed and sternly shook his head.

“I don’t understand, Red. You’re one of my best employees. Isn’t there something you want? I’m sure we can negotiate this.”

But there was nothing to talk about. 

Red handed him his resignation letter before turning to leave.

He was _done_ with this place.

* * *

He came home to find Sans frantically looking around the house. And when he was spotted, his lover ran to embrace him tight.

“Oh fuck, thank the stars! You _scared_ me Red! Shit, I—” he didn’t say anymore as he placed his head on Red’s shoulder.

The latter returned the gesture just as tight. “I’m sorry for putting you through this.”

“I—”

“No. I’m going to have to earn your forgiveness and trust.” Red pulled back to look at his still troubled partner that he couldn’t help smiling gently at him. “I quit my job just like you said.”

Sans was surprised before he became filled with pride and joy. “That’s a start.”

“And …” The hesitation was for the skeleton to catch a breath. “I submitted one of my latest stories.”

“Red—”

“ _But_ this is the last time. Because I think … I was thinking that maybe it was time to pursue something else.”

“If you think that’s the—”

“I’m sure of it.” Red grabbed Sans’ face and kissed him. “I’m going to be okay. For real this time.”

The radiant smile he received from the skeleton reminded him how he didn’t deserve Sans … but he was going to work his hardest to make sure he did.

Just then, Sans received a text. When he saw the message, he chuckled. “Oh, oops.”

“Oops?”

“I, uh, kind of bolted out after crying and Papyrus was worried.” Sans received another text. “And it looks like I worried your brother too. He probably overheard me talking to you. And when I left, he probably thought something happened.”

Red looked down. “… Something did.”

Sans looked at the forlorn expression before planting a kiss on the other’s forehead. “You don’t have to tell him until you’re ready. I’m sure he’d understand.”

“He’s my little bro. He deserves to know, but I know what you mean.”

“Heh. Looks like it’s about time for us to _skele_ -daddle then, if we’re going to make it to the train.” Sans smiled when he heard Red laugh before he grabbed for the other’s belongings to put them on his shoulder.

And just as they exited their place, Red couldn’t help asking, “My brother is actually there? That workaholic?”

“I know, right. He was very disappointed when he found out you weren’t coming.”

They closed the door, and with Red locking it. “… Guess I need to make it up to him too.”

Sans grasped his lover’s hand to intertwine it with his. “It’s going to be okay.”

“… Yeah,” Red smiled. “It will be.”

* * *

Bone-us:

Red received a phone call from an unknown number, and curious as to who it may be, he picked it up to answer. 

“Hello?” 

“Ah, greetings! Is this Mr. Red?” 

“Yes?”

“Wonderful! I’m Zriel, and I would like to ask when you might be available. I’d like to discuss with you at length of making a contract to mass produce your book.”

Red practically choked on his own spit, and he thought for a moment that he had gone deaf. “Ma-mass produce?”

“Why, yes. It’s a brilliant story! And I am very fortunate and honoured that you chose our company to be your sponsor; if you’ll have us, of course.”

“O-Of course! T-That would be great.” Red was going to faint soon. His soul thumped hard against his chest; it simply refused to calm down as he pressed his free hand against it.

“Fantastic! So when will you be available?”

Red continued to discuss with the head company the times to meet up as well as meeting his editor. And when the call ended, Red was really ready to pass out. 

It felt like a dream. 

Sans came out of the bedroom, yawning as he headed to where his lover stood. “Hey, you okay there?”

Red turned around and ran to embrace him. “Sans! I got accepted! T-They’re going to publish my book!” 

“W-What?! That’s amazing!” The skeleton twirled while in each other’s embrace and lost balance that they landed on the floor with a thud. 

But all they did was laugh. 

Sans looked to Red, “It’s starts here, huh.”

And the latter met his gaze. “And it’s only going to get better.”

Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hurt/Comfort request ask by brokendoll111


	12. Not Part of the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> “You’re burning up.”
> 
> Red is sick. And it had to be today. 
> 
> Shit goes down.
> 
> Rated T

“ _Shit_ ,” was the first thing he uttered the moment he opened his eyes.

“Stars, why now.  _Today_  of all days.” Red groaned as he tried to shuffle out of the bed, but halfway through, he found his headache and the dizziness that came with stronger.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

He was  _not_  sick.

Red gritted his teeth, pushing the practically heavy covers off of him and sat upright at the edge of the bed.

He guessed that he only had himself to blame for overworking, but he needed the money.

Ever since he saw that item, he’d been saving up to buy it. And he had been planning to give it to Sans on their first anniversary.

He wasn’t one for relationships,  _far_  from it because he didn’t give two shits on that lovey dovey crap.

But he fell for Sans and he  _was_  in one, so Red was going to make damn sure that he was going to give it his all in making his partner happy. He was going to put the effort for Sans deserved to be treated right.

But getting  _sick_  was not one of them.

Already panting heavily, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. “Fucking hell. Just my stupid luck.”

He teleported to the bathroom to splash water to his face, hoping he’d look his normal groggy self.

The skeleton also noticed that it was getting harder to breathe because his nasal aperture was becoming clogged. The red tint was a good indication of it, but it didn’t look obvious enough.

“Great. Just great.” Wiping with a small towel to dry his face, he teleported back to his room.

He changed into a red turtleneck and black slacks before adorning his fur-hooded black jacket. He wanted to dress decent at the very least.

It was going to be a while before Red met up with Sans and their date was going to be simple. They were going to eat at a nice restaurant, watch a movie, have a walk around the park, finding the perfect place to watch the stars and  _boom_ ; he can give Sans his gift.

It was going to be perfect.

But stars, his joints ached the more he moved and he predicted that it was going to start becoming difficult to even take a couple of steps soon. He also felt sluggish, and the spinning of his room was not helping.

Just then, his phone rang, making him wince at the loud noise. Though, he answered nonetheless, clearing his dry throat to sound like his gruff voice.

“Hey, didn’t think you’d be up.”

He could just hear the smile and it made him roll his eye lights. It  _is_  true that he was the heavier sleeper between the two of them. “I am  _now_.”

“Oh … Uh, sorry.”

The actual apologetic tone made Red pause and raise a brow ridge in confusion. Surely the latter can tell that he was being sarcastic.

The skeleton made a mental note of it before he asked why his lover had called him. It wouldn’t be for at least an hour or two before they meet up.

“Um, actually, I … I wanted to ask if …”

Red decided to sit on the edge of his bed. Hesitant on using his magic, he, nonetheless, concentrated hard on using it to take out a moderately large wrapped package from his closet. The skeleton then waved his hand to stick the pre-made bow on the centre before placing it back into the closet lest he lose control due to his sickness.

“Do you, uh, do something wrong?”

Red’s headache was taking him longer to process what was asked and he had no idea what brought it on. “What?“  _Where the fuck did that come from?_

“Um, well … I don’t mean to sound needy, or, uh, anything. But every time I ask to hang out, you’d be busy. And other times, you won’t even answer your phone. We haven’t seen each other for weeks and I wanted to know if I did something that you’re avoiding me for.”

Red wanted to groan but instead he sighed deeply, rubbing an eye socket tiredly. Stars, even when he put the effort, he was still such a shitty boyfriend.

“Sans, I’m not avoiding you.” He moved away from the phone to cough into his jacket sleeve. The skeleton hoped the latter didn’t hear it as he continued. “I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve been busy. I took on a part-time job or two, and have been working all those weeks.”

This no doubt would surprise Sans, and he would’ve smirked at how proud he was in shocking the latter if he wasn’t feeling so awful.

Today  _of all days_ , he repeated in his head. At least he could make it up to Sans. Red couldn’t wait for his lover to see what he got him.

“Oh wow. Sorry, I didn’t know.”

“I’m sorry too. Shit, did I fuck up again?” It wouldn’t be the first and certainly not the last. He was such a dumb fuck at these things.

“No, no! I just—wow, so you’ve been working?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank the stars.” He could hear the sigh of relief. “I thought you hated me.”

“If I did, I would’ve rejected your confession a year ago.“  _And I would’ve have bothered trying to hang out with you before then._

"Heh. Right. Fair enough.”

Red suddenly felt as if his soul was being squeezed and he couldn’t help the gasp that came out of his mouth. He placed a hand on his chest, shutting his eyes tight as he clenched his shirt.

“Red? You okay?”

“H-Huh? Yeah,” he took a deep breath. “I’m fine.”

He was far from fine. Sweating more than ever, he didn’t realize he was panting hard on the phone.

“Hey, you don’t sound okay.”

The skeleton’s vision was becoming blurry and the pain that coursed throughout his body became unbearable.

“Red?”

Red tried to stand up, mentally stubborn in convincing himself he was going to be fine.

After the first step; however, he couldn’t carry his body’s weight.

“Red, can you hear me?! Are you okay?!”

He crashed into the wooden floor with a loud thud. The phone slid out his fingers; a couple of inches away from where his hand landed.

 _Fuck._ The last thing Red heard was the sound of his lover screaming his name before he lost consciousness.

* * *

“Oh  _shit_.”

“Language, brother!” Papyrus rarely ever hears Sans swear, so it both surprised and worried him; more so, when he came out of the kitchen to see the panicked expression on the other’s face.

“Paps, I’m going to Red’s. Something happened.” Without even waiting for a response, Sans had ported out of their place.

Papyrus could only hope that nothing horrible happened.

* * *

Reaching Red’s place, Sans didn’t waste time and ran upstairs to barge into his lover’s room. His eye lights narrowed, stricken with fear and despair upon seeing Red sprawled on the floor.

“Red!” He ran to him, knees meeting the ground as he turned the other to see his face.

Red was sweating profusely and the quick bouts of breaths exhaled made it known that he was having a hard time breathing. Not to mention that his body trembled as if cold despite being dressed so warmly.

Sans took note of the symptoms in his head as he placed his hand on the other’s forehead. “Holy fuck. You’re burning up.”

He needed to act quickly and prepare everything he’d need to make his partner well again.

He carried the skeleton in his arms and growled. “When you wake up Red, we’re going to have a talk.”

* * *

Red slowly opened his eyes. A bit disoriented but his headache had considerably lessened for him to be able to think. About to sit up, he noticed that he wasn’t on the floor anymore but on his bed, wrapped in several bed covers and a slightly damp folded towel placed on his forehead.

 _Did Boss come home?_ Stars, he was going to get a long lecture if it was his broth—

The door opened to reveal Sans carrying a basin.

Red paled.

He was in so much shit now.

The skeleton sat up only to have a blue soul appear on his chest to push him back down to the bed. Sans waved a hand for the blankets to cover Red up to his neck before sitting on the stool beside the bed and took the wet cloth to replace it with his hand.

The skeleton sighed in relief. “Looks like it’s gone down.”

He proceeded to replace with a new one and set the basin on the floor.

When their gazes met, Red gulped. Sans had no doubt done his research and—

“Now that you’re awake, let’s talk.”

“Uh.” He started dumbly. “I—”

“What the  _actual fuck_ , Red?!”

The skeleton winced. Yeah, he was in for it.

“You got five jobs?  _Five_?! Were you trying to get yourself sick? Because congratulations, you’ve achieved it.”

“Er—”

“Why the hell did you need so many anyway?”

“It's—”

“Is it the money? Are you that desperate for it that you’d work past your limits?”

Stars, Sans was really mad. And Red couldn’t blame him. He’d probably do the same were their roles switched.

“I can’t be—”

“Sans!” His partner stopped, but the glare stayed. Red sighed in exasperation. “I’m sorry, all right? … Sorry for scaring you.”

Sans growled, hands clenched into fists. Hearing the thud from the phone call and then seeing Red unconscious on the floor like that … It was no laughing matter. It scared him shitless. “… You little shit.”

Even though Sans meant it in jest, he still certainly felt like one. So Red sighed dejectedly. “Yeah, I know.”

At the response, Sans’ expression softened; the anger in him swiftly gone. “No, sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“But you’re right.” Red inwardly cursed himself for being weak when he began tearing up. “I’m a shitty lover. Sorry.” He submerged himself into the blankets to hide his face; the wet towel sliding off in the process.

“Hey.” Sans pulled at the covers, finding the latter covering his face. “You’re not a shitty one. I’m sorry. It was uncalled for.” He gently them off, and it felt like Sans’ soul was ripped into two when he saw the tears.

He had forgotten how Red was a big softie; pretending to be tough on the outside. “I’m sorry." Red sniffled, looking away. "I love you, Red. May I embrace you?”

“… You’re going to get sick.”

“I don’t hear a no.” So Sans slowly maneuvered them both so that Red was given enough time to reject him; the towel removed and plopped into the basin.

The rhythmic soft thumping of Sans’ soul was lulling Red to sleep as he was against the other’s chest; arms wrapped around his shoulders and his own encircled around his boyfriend’s waist.

“So much for celebrating our anniversary.”

“It’s fine. You’re sick and I’ll be much happier if you’re better.”

“Still—”

“It’s really okay.”

Red quieted, leaning closer to his partner. “Love you too.”

Sans smiled and the two enjoyed a comforting and calm silence that came after.

“So … you gonna tell me why you got five jobs?”

Red clicked his tongue. “Knew you’d ask.”

“Duh.”

“Hmph … I  _did_  need the money.” Sans didn’t say anything so he continued. “I did it so … so that I can get you something.”

“… You worked yourself ‘til you got sick just so you can buy me a gift?”

“It’s not like I _wanted_ to get sick, you know.”

“… You didn’t need to.”

“I know, I wanted to. I … I wanted you to know that I’m taking us seriously. That I want it to work.” Red frowned, disappointed at himself. “But then I go screw things up.”

“Hey, hey. Don’t go back to putting yourself down. If anything, it’s really sweet of you.” Sans grinned, “Too sweet. You  _must_  be sick.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

“Heh. And you’re such a cutie pie.”

Red groaned which only made Sans laugh. “Ugh! Shut the fuck up. I’m ill and you take shots at me?”

“Shot to the heart~ and I’m to blame~”

“Shut up!”

Red couldn’t help letting out a few laughs; however, at his lover’s antics. And the latter felt proud at causing the reaction.

“Tired?” It was obvious when Red yawned and snuggled to him. Only a hum was his response. “Oh right. Did you manage to buy that gift?”

“I did. But you’re getting it when I’m better, and at the end of our date.”

 _That’s good_ , Sans thought _. I’ll be sure to tell him later that he’d need to quit his jobs. He can keep one, but just one._ “So the date is still on?”

“After I’m … better.” Red couldn’t keep awake any longer, drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

Sans smiled warmly, planting a kiss on the other’s forehead before closing his eyes to might as well sleep too. “Looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hurt/Comfort request anon ask


	13. Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “Oh God, You’re bleeding.”
> 
> Rated M (just to be safe)
> 
> Red took a hit, and Sans is just a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took on an apocalyptic setting.

The situation had gone from bad to worst.

Something broke out into the surface; some viral gas that caused both monsters and humans to become these  _things_.

They ate and attacked anything that breathes and Red … His partner was the only one he could save when the four of them had been attacked.

Sans held back his tears. Papyrus’ plea for help rang in his head and he couldn’t reach him in time.

The skeleton looked to Red, and saw that he wasn’t doing any better. Fell took a fall too. He stayed … to give both of them time to escape. Sans had forcibly teleported Red out, and now the latter had been unresponsive.

Nevertheless, he moved forward, trying to find a decent area to rest. They were against almost the entire population; two populations.

Survival will be difficult.

When Sans found a place, he put Red down, propped against the wall before lying on the ground on his back. He didn’t bother to wipe the sweat from his face and took his time to catch his breath.

The silence was unnerving, but he didn’t have it in him to break it.

One moment the four of them had been hanging out and eating ice creams, and the next, he and Red had lost their brothers to a massacre.

Sans didn’t even want to remember how the streets were littered with dead bodies; bodies that didn’t get infected by the gas—just ripped apart and eaten…

It startled him when Red spoke, the tone sounding harsher due to his cries earlier. "We’re alive … Bos—Fell saved us.“

”… Yeah.“ Sans looked to the ceiling. “Yeah.”

“… Sorry about Papyrus. It was so sudden.”

Sans waved a hand casually in the air, the tears were coming and he didn’t speak. They fell to the side and hit the floor.

“… Heh. This is like, if my world went to shit.”

Sans turned his head to look at his lover. With the latter smiling gently at him, there was still a glimmer of hope left. Red was so strong. And he wants to believe that there’s something they can do.

“I should be right at home, so I’ll take charge.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Red moved to stand, a hand out to Sans. “And we’ll survive this goddamn hellhole.”

Sans wanted to believe that they’ll be fine—that they’ll be okay. So when he grab for his partner’s hand, his trust in their future came with.

* * *

“Red! Red speak to me!” Sans’ tension was high; his soul thumped hard against his rib cage, sweating profusely and blue eye lights were narrowed with blue flares emitting from his eye sockets.

After they scavenge for provisions and packed for necessities, they made their way to cross the street.

Then, just as they reached the other side, one of those  _things_  attacked them.

They thought it was dead when they neared it. God, it was so sudden and Sans wasn’t prepared.

So when it rose and lunged at him, Red had taken the hit.

Sans blasted the creature immediately after the latter took the hit for him, and embraced Red to teleport them out.

And here they were.

“Red!”

“Sans.” Red’s HP dropped by two tenths, but he had dealt with worse. “Calm down. The fucker didn’t get me that bad.”

“But that thing—Oh God, you’re bleeding!” Sans aimed his magic on the three gash marks on the other’s arm, healing it to the best of his abilities.

Red needed to calm the latter, using that much magic will only tire him faster. “San—”

“Shut up. Just— _fucking hell_. Why did you do that?”

Red huffed. “You know why.”

“I-I— _Goddamnit_.” When the wound healed, he used his magic as scan to see if monster got the skeleton anywhere else. It was lucky that it wasn’t infectious upon contact. So only when he found none did he let out a trouble yet relieved breath.

“Sans, stop using your magic.”

Sans was about to protest but the hug that came made him relent.

“… I’m a liability. I know … I’m not used to this.”

“You think I don’t know that. That’s why I didn’t let him hit you. You’re defence is shit. You would’ve dusted and  _that_  would’ve killed me.” His hold tightened. “I can’t lose you too.”

Sans stayed quiet, returning the gesture. “Likewise … We only have each other left after all.”

“Exactly … We’ll get through this.”

“Yeah,” tears pricked his eye sockets. “Y-Yeah.”

Red let Sans cry and he held him through it.

He was going to keep Sans safe. Papyrus words rang in his head before the latter pushed him away as he took on the creature’s attack. “Please protect my brother no matter what.”

Red closed his eyes.

He was supposed to be the one to get killed. But he wasn’t about to waste the skeleton’s sacrifice and would keep his promise.

Red looked back to destruction of the city that was once sanctuary, and his resolve strengthened.

They were going to live through this hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hurt/Comfort request ask by nekotaco6666


	14. Sweet & Spicy (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “Are you hitting on me?”
> 
> Warnings: overstimulation, dubcon(I suppose since alcohol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iason29-kingdomtale gifted me a surprise fanart for this fic!!   
> http://iason29-kingdomtale.tumblr.com/post/159041743566/hey-i-know-that-i-dont-really-draw-lately
> 
> JFC I love it.

The music blared; its fast beat allowed the crowd to hype up on the dancefloor as multi-coloured lights swept across it in several directions in the dimmed room.

Red snorted from his spot at the bar, nursing a rock glass filled with fire whiskey on the rocks. It was new and he found himself enjoying the spicy burn it gave. It was, he’ll have to begrudgingly admit, better than his mustard. Which, he supposed, is a good thing considering that they don’t serve condiments as drinks. No amount of his begging would bring them back. What a harsh reality it had been.

Speaking of which, the surface wasn’t all bad, not what he expected at least. He was sure that the integration laws for the unity of monsters and humans were bound to have riot of sorts for the almost sudden rise of monsters from the Underground. But no such had occurred. If anything, the humans were accommodating and had helped build monster residences and have their laws change in accordance to their race. Really far from what he’d expect, but he wasn’t about to complain at how well life was finally treating him and his brother after all the shit he’d gone through.

He can now enjoy the remainder of his life actually relaxing—really  _relax_ , despite his brother’s reprimands of his ‘lazy’ nature. He didn’t have to be wary of others hunting him, though it took a while to swallow that fact. His little brother was the same in that sense.

That’s why he was here. A night bar specifically for monsters. There are ones with human and monster allowance, but that’s another story and something he probably won’t find his future self going to. There were already too many humans around as it is, so he didn’t wish to bother with a nightly interaction with them.

Downing his drink in one go, Red asked for another.

“This is going to be your fifth. Are you sure you can handle more?”

The skeleton grunted, “Not a light weight.” He can handle more. He can still think so that’s a sign.

Another glass of the same drink was simply served and there was no more talk.

With the glass in his hand, his eye lights lazily shifted right for no particular reason. He almost gagged at a couple making out at least five metres away from him. Though rude, he continued to stare for it made him wonder if he should try finding a partner himself; to settle down with someone.

The skeleton wasn’t one for romantic ideals, but he had to admit that he was, indeed, lonely. All his life, he had only considered his little brother’s being and future. He was his only kin after all, and he had lived long enough to feel quite apathetic about many things. Finding a partner had been one of them.

But now … He wondered if he could get the chance to be in one.

Red shook his head at the ridiculous notion and took a sip of his drink. He knew himself that he had quite the baggage and no one would want a monster like him. Besides, he didn’t even know much about getting into relationships having no experience in being in one. Not like he had a say in the matter considering their living conditions at the time.

Red looked down at his drink, swirling it around.

Trysts on the other hand, were another matter entirely. While he had no experience with all the fluff about romance, he was certainly not a virgin on the bed. Suffice to say, one night stands aren’t new to him.

Red took another gulp of the whiskey and welcomed the harsh burn. Stars, it was really good. He’d love to spend the night and just get wasted on the thing. His brother may scold him for it, but the latter would most likely be relieved that he wasn’t fucking  _another_  monster instead. The vulgar action was simply too ‘highly inappropriate’, especially when it is not your mate. And Red had certainly got around.

The skeleton found himself frowning instead at the supposed accomplishment. Shit. He needed to drink more. So he gulped down the whiskey and was about to ask for another, until a voice interrupted him.

“Hey, Grillbs. A blue flame bird for me.”

 _Ew. What a sweet drink_. Red resisted the urge to snort as he waited for the bartender to come back and get his order next.

“Hey buddy.” Red looked to him. “It’s rare to see other skeletons around. You come here often?”

It was Red’s first time in  _this_  particular bar at least. And by the roundabout way of asking, he guessed that the newcomer was probably a regular. Red almost snorted. Since he’s bored, he might as well play along and kill some time. “Nah, it’s my first time here. You?”

The monster shrugged. “When I can. The drinks are pretty good.”

Right. Red kept himself from making a face at the reminder that the guy liked it  _sweet_.

“So, you came here alone? Maybe waiting for someone? I’d be more surprised if you haven’t gotten yourself a partner considering how you look.”

Red blinked before raising a brow ridge.  _Don’t tell me_. “Are you flirting with me?”

The stranger chuckled. “Guilty. I’m sure that if I lie, you’ll see right through me.”

No way. “Did you just—”

The other’s grin grew. “Hmm? Did that tickle your funny bone? I mean, that’s fine too, but I’d rather tickle something else.”

Red had to laugh. “You think I’m going to be that easy? Sorry pal, but I think you need to put some more  _backbone_  to it.”

“Heh. I think it’s you who doesn’t have the guts. Scared I’d wreck you?”

“Hah! With those pick-up lines? Trying hard tibia humerus? I take it you’re single then.”

“I’m mingling, aren’t I?”

The cocky bastard. Red had to admit; however, that he was actually having fun with their banter. It was rare for someone to make as much puns as he did.

Just then, Grillby came back with a blue beverage in a sherry glass.

“Thanks, Grillbs. I was going to wonder when you were coming back.” With the drink in hand, his companion took a sip and sighed in content. “That’s the good stuff.”

This time, Red couldn’t hold back making a noise.

“Hey, Grillbs. Can you make another drink for him? Something really spicy.”

“Huh?“  _Since when did he_ …

“Oh, don’t worry. Let me buy you a drink. It’s the least I can do for the  _pun_  time.”

Red had to laugh. “Holy fuck.  _Seriously_? That was bad even for my standards.”

“Heh.” The skeleton shrugged. “I’m Sans by the way.”

“Red,” he answered, glancing away when his own drink was served in a cordial glass. It was different from before; a range of orange to yellow hues. Seems to have been blended.

“It’s called a marsblast. Strong stuff. You might like it.”

It wasn’t the first time he was bought a drink. But sometimes, it was just really sketchy. Plus the guy knew the bartender.

Red stared at it, lifting to examine the thing closer.

“It’s not drugged or poisoned.”

Red growled. “And I should trust you because?”

Sans did a pretend hurt act, a hand to his chest and a gasp. “After all the puns we shared? I’m hurt, Red. I’m hurt.”

Red rolled his eyes. He looked away,  _forcing_  himself not to smile. It wasn’t funny. “For fuck’s sake.  _Fine_.” Throwing caution to the wind, he took a gulp.

It was certainly strong—sharp and spicy. He didn’t expect it to be so hot. Now,  _that_ hit the spot. “Holy shit! This is pretty good.”

“Heh. Glad to know.”

Red took another gulp, much larger than before. His eyes scrunched, but enjoyed the savouriness nonetheless. “Fucking hell! That’s good.”

Sans chuckled. “Woah. Slow down. You might really turn  _red_  if you down it so fast.”

“I can handle it. Fuck off!”

“Well, fucking doesn’t seem like a bad idea.”

Red smirked. He got him now. “The first one to down the most drinks tops!”

“Oh?”

“You up for it?”

Sans merely shrugged and raised his drink. He drank it all one go. “Sounds interesting. Get ready to lose then.”

“Like hell I am!”

* * *

“Hey buddy, you still good?”

Red made an unintelligible noise. “Of course I am!” Just a bit warm. That’s all.

“I think you had enough.”

Had enough. Hah! It was obvious what the latter was doing. “You can’t fool me! You lost, and now you’re just trying to evis—escab—” Red furrowed his brow ridges. “Run away!” He said instead.

Sans put up his hands up in surrender. “Woah. Guess you caught me red-handed.”

Red  _didn't_ giggle _._ He turned to the bartender with pride. “I beat him!”

The latter merely nodded in return.

“All right, Red. Let’s take you home.”

“Hey,” he hiccupped. “Don’t f-forget.”

Sans chuckled. Red will never understand what’s making the latter laugh so much. There wasn’t anything funny. “Yeah, I didn’t. You won so a deal is a deal. We’ll just go to my place then.”

Red smiled widely. “Yeah, that’s right. S-so long as you know.”

“We’ll just port out of here then Grillbs. Thanks for the drinks. Leave it on my tab. His share too.”

“Hey! You—” Red didn’t get to say any more as Sans grabbed his arm and teleported out of the bar.

Grillby shook his head after they left. It certainly was a first to see Sans be interested in another monster. He hoped the two will get along well.

* * *

The moment they popped in, Red found his back immediately meeting with the door as Sans pinned him against it.

A bit disoriented from the suddenness, Red had allowed the latter’s mouth to meet his. He wasn’t about to let Sans get the best of him and responded with as much eagerness and vigour. It wasn’t long until their tongues were dancing around each other.

 _Huh. He’s a good kisser._ The sweet tanginess mixed with the spiciness from their drinks earlier was a taste he would’ve mind having more of. In fact, it was something he could get addicted to.

He growled and pushed back to fight for dominance. But Sans was tenacious, and Red couldn’t keep up. The skeleton had to relent and give in. He felt strange giving control, something he wasn’t used to, but it wasn’t unpleasant though. In fact, he wanted more.

Red felt hands wrap around his waist and moved around his back.  _He was touchy too._ Then they moved beneath his shirt.  _W-Wait—_

The hands took hold and gripped his spine; Red couldn’t help shuddering from the action.

_No way._

The skeleton found himself losing his strength, and Sans supported his body, wrapping both arms back around the waist.

When they parted, Red mustered up enough energy to try pushing the other away. It was a feeble attempt. “H-hey. I won.”

“Yeah.” Sans licked at his neck. Red did  _not_  shiver.

“I do-don’t bottom.”

“Gee buddy, you could’ve fooled me.” Sans looked down with a smirk, “That’s not what your body is telling me.”

Sure enough, Red’s magic was leaking and drenching the crotch area of his shorts. There was no prominent bulge; just a red glow.

 _You’ve got to be kidding me._ Red felt betrayed that his body would succumb to this monster’s touch. He cursed himself. He was _not_ this sensitive.

But his moan couldn’t attest to that when Sans wedged his leg in between his.

“I’m flattered that you’re already so drenched.”

“I’m n—not—ngh!” He gasped when Sans bit his clavicle. A hand slipped into his shorts and a moan was let out when a finger trailed against his clit.

“You were saying?”

“I-I—” It really surprised Red that his magic formed an entrance, having never done it before. The sensation was new to him, and newly formed magic were always sensitive at the beginning. He grabbed at Sans’ hand, his hips pushing back to the door to get away from it. “Wa-wait— _ngh!_ Oh fuck!“ He felt two fingers push inside.

It stretched him before pulling only to push back in. Sans bit his neck again. “Heh. You’re _really_ sensitive.”

“F-fuck,” Red’s body was trembling as the assault slowly increased their pace. His fluids were spilling forth, sliding down his legs. And he could feel the pressure building. If Sans didn’t stop, he was going to come. “S-slow dow—”

Three fingers lunged inside, and Red whimpered. A gush of red came splashing, drenching the shorts and making a puddle below him.

“Woah, did you just come?”

Red’s insides twitched and clenched desperately at the phalanges. His shorts were no doubt ruined and he could not feel the strength in his legs any longer.

The skeleton leaned forward, his weight supported by Sans as the latter removed his hand altogether and ported them to the bed.

Red was gently laid down and Sans promptly removed both of their clothes.

His body had been exposed many times, but as he was never on the receiving end, embarrassment filled Red’s core and all he wanted to do was curl and hide himself; especially when Sans was looking at him with such lust.

 _S-shit. This wasn’t how it’s supposed to go_. Red did try to hide his body from view, but bone structures appeared, making make-shift binds on his arms.

“Now let’s not hide.” And Red did  _not_  squeak when Sans pushed his legs apart.

Red eye lights dilated when he saw Sans’ erect cock. “N-No way! That won’t fit!” That thickness and length going inside of him?! It’s impossible. It can’t!

Sans lined himself up to his entrance. His legs trembling to close but another set of bone structures kept them apart.

“Wa-Wait! You’re too thick. It won't—it won't—”

“It  _will_.” And Sans plunged the tip inside, slowly, pushing more and more in.

Red’s whole body helplessly tried to pull away at the intrusion. His sensitive walls allowed every little movement to give him instant pleasure. And he couldn’t help the gasps escaping his mouth. He gripped the blanket beneath him. Stars, it was so big and  _hot_.

Red looked up at Sans through blurred vision. Even though it was his first time, at least the other was being gentl—

Sans slammed the rest in, and Red held back a scream. His head turned away, eyes scrunched up as tears slid down to the mattress.

“All in.”

Red didn’t need to know. He could  _feel_  it; feel it twitch as if sending pulses inside of him.

“Stars, you’re squeezing me so much. Does it feel that good?”

“S-shut up!” Like hell he was going to admit that he almost came.

“You’re right.” The intimidating and hungry look made Red’s soul skip. “More moving, less talking.”

“That’s not wh— _aaah!_ ” A hard thrust made his toes curl in. His orgasm was approaching and it won’t be long until he came again, especially when Sans kept the slow pace, but hitting deep each time.

There was a wet squelching noise he refused to acknowledge, but Red couldn’t completely stop the moans. It felt good.  _Really_  good. 

“That’s right. Don’t need to hold back. Let me hear it.” Sans leaned forward to hover over Red, and forced the latter to look at him. Teary eyes stared back at him, still with a bit of defiance that it made him shudder. He wanted to see what the latter looked like completely wrecked. “Fuck, you’re so cute.”

Sans increased his pace, and when he changed the angle, Red keened.

“No! No no no—” Sans canted his hips, making sure to hit the spot.

“Here? Is this your sweet spot?” Sans kept at it, enjoying seeing the twitch of the other’s body wanting to curl in and the squeezing done on his cock.

“I'm—I'm—”

Sans pulled back until the tip was left inside and slammed back in.

Red threw his head back, a silent scream as he came hard, squirting his essence all over Sans’ cock. 

“ _Stars_. That’s a lot.” The fluids seeped into the mattress, making a faded red mark.

Red was panting hard; rib cage heaving. He whimpered when Sans began moving again from the over sensitivity and clenched hard on the cock to keep it still to no avail. It only made the sensation worse as he just came. “Ah, p-please. S-stop. I’m still—”

His words were stopped as Sans’ blue tongue met with his red one.

Moans and pleas were swallowed as Sans continued thrusting into the convulsing heat. Red couldn’t handle it. It was simply too much. The pleasure-pain was all too new. It felt too good. He can’t. He  _can’t_.

Sans was starting to get rougher and he broke apart their kiss to groan. “Holy fuck. You feel so good, Red.”

Red didn’t give him a response, his mind becoming muddled from the onslaught of pleasurable sensations. He couldn’t stop himself from coming again.

And Sans stopped. “Hey, it’s not fair that you got off three times when I haven’t gotten off at all.”

“Then fucking cum already!“  _Please! My body can’t take this. It’s going to become weird. Please_  cum  _already!_

“Heh, well, if you want me to, you’ll have to do better in enticing me.” Sans wasn’t really serious when he said it, but was curious if the latter was going to do it.

Red glared, wanting to wipe the fucking smirk of the other’s face. But the cock inside of him was a reminder of who was in charge. And his will to fight back deflated. ” _Please_ ,“ the desperation was evident. “Please cum! Please,  _Sans_. My pussy wants your cum. Fill it. Please give it to me— _Aaah!_   _Sans!_ ”

The movement got faster and the bone structures vanished as Sans focused on chasing his own completion.

Red could’ve escaped then, mustering the energy to pull Sans away and leave. He could've—he  _should_. Instead, his arms and legs wrapped around his partner and clutched onto him.

He didn’t try to understand what he was saying anymore, wanting to simply drown himself in pleasure. “It feels so good. I can feel it.  _Ngh_. So good. More. More more more.” He was being incoherent, his grip tightening.

“Red,” Sans’ hot breath close to his ear made him shudder. “Can I really come inside? I’m so close. Please, Red. Say it. I need you to mean it.”

It didn’t matter. He didn’t care what he was saying. Just give him more. “D-Do it. I want it. Give it to me, Sans. I’ll take it all. I'll—.”

“Fucking hell.” Sans kissed him. And after a particularly hard thrust, Red felt it. Spurting inside him; filling him up and coating thoroughly. The feeling made him lose it, and he climaxed along with him. He swore he saw stars.

The two allowed themselves a moment to get over their high. Once it was over, Sans let out a sigh and promptly pulled out; his essence spilling out from its copious amount.

Red continued to hold on, and the two stayed like that for a couple of moments. Panting heavily, their bodies were covered in sheen sweat. It was the most intense experience both ever had.

When Red let go, he was more than ready to pass out from exhaustion. He had never orgasmed so many times, let alone be on the receiving end. He was sure that he was going to feel it the next day. "Fuck.“

"Heh. Yeah." Red turned his head, his eyes already drooping when he looked at Sans who wore a stupid grin. "It was the best.”

Red begrudgingly agreed with a grunt before slowly closing his eyes to let sleep take him away. He heard Sans chuckle.

“Sweet dreams, Red.”

* * *

When Red woke, the headache that came was first he noticed. He groaned in pain. _Fuck. I drank too much._ He put a hand to his forehead, rubbing as if it would go away.

The next thing he noticed was that he in a room not his own, and the memories of last night came forth like a hurricane.

“Oh … Right.” He was in Sans’ room. He sat up, wincing at the tenderness of his bones before he realized he was wearing clothes. A plain white shirt and some weird patterned pajama pants … are they beakers and test tubes? Really? Sans got nothing on him with his pajamas. Everyone knows that the Erlenmeyer flasks were cooler.

He looked down and saw an empty space by his side. He placed his hand on it and noted how cold it was. It made him snort. “Of course." What did he expect, really. Like a one night stand could be more. They wouldn’t be called that if they were.

Red glanced around, and spotting his jacket, he used his magic to summon it to him. He rummaged inside his pockets for his phone. It was mainly to check the time, but when he saw the miss calls from his brother, he knew he was going to be in for it.

Because he was the older one, he ignored it. He’ll get to it later … Much later. Being scolded wasn’t something he needed at the moment. And definitely not a loud one.

"11:45, huh.” His stomach rumbled. He guessed that he should leave. He’d probably overstayed his welcome.

He glanced back down and a frown made itself known before he growled. Red wasn’t disappointed. He didn’t even like Sans. Not even a little. His jokes were stale, and he wasn’t even that good in bed … Red looked down at his hands, clutching onto the covers.

Okay, maybe a little bit better than his previous partners, and he did have fun exchanging jokes with him, and he was really ni—focus Red! You don’t do relationships. This was fine.

…

This was … fine … He found himself tearing up.

Just then, the door opened. “Oh, you’re awake. Do you feel any pain? I brought some pain killers and medicine for the hangover. You drank quite a lot.”

Red stared as Sans neared the bed with a tray on both hands. “I’ve got brunch for you too. Something light so you won’t feel queasy.” He set them on the bed, a smile on his face. “I’ve had my fair share of hangovers to—Hey, you okay?”

The smile faded to concern and Red wiped away his tears. “It’s nothing.”

“Hey,” Sans took hold of Red’s free hand. “I’m sorry.”

Red didn’t say anything. And Sans tightened his grip.

“I’m sorry for making you think that I left you. I am interested in seeing this as something more if you’re okay with it.” Red looked at him and Sans smiled gently. “I want to get to know you more … if you’ll let me.”

Red looked away, and Sans deflated that he lost the chance, until the hand he held returned the gesture.

Sans quickly looked at Red whose face was flushed. “I won’t be bottoming next time.” He turned to look at the other petulantly. “You just got lucky.”

Sans laughed, “Yeah. Next time. But it felt good right? For your first time that is.”

“You knew?!”

“How could I not? You were too sensitive to be used to it.”

“I hate you.”

“Well, that’s a start.”

“Shut it!”

They settled into a comfortable atmosphere, chatting about their hobbies, likes and dislikes, whilst Red ate his meal.

“By the way, your brother called at one point and I answered.” Sans promptly patted Red’s back, who choked upon hearing it. “Yeah, sorry about that. He wouldn’t stop calling.”

“It’s fine. I think. What did he say? What did  _you_  say?”

Sans shrugged his shoulders. “Told him you were safe, at my place, which I gave him the address to if he wanted to pick you up, and that I was serious in getting to know you.”

“… And my bro?”

Sans grinned. “He told me he’d kill me if I ever hurt you.” Red sputtered incoherently. “Your brother is really cool, but my brother is cooler though.”

Oh no he didn’t. Red narrowed his eye lights, “Uh huh, keep telling yourself that. Sorry to break it to you but my bro is badass and the absolute coolest.”

“No one can compare to my bro. It’s off the charts.”

Red grinned. “Oh, so he’s not even on the list? For shame.”

“Oh it's  _on_.”

“ _Bring it_.”

Sans used his magic to lift the tray off the bed before lunging at Red, who yelped in surprised. And the room was filled with unhindered laughter as Sans did the most devious thing he could possibly think of; tickling.

“Stop!  _Stop_! Ahahahahaaa!! Please! I can’t!” Sans relented and Red coughed and huffed, a different kind of exhaustion filled his bones.

Sans, with hands pressed beside Red’s head, watched the lax smile on the other’s face. “You’re really cute, you know that?”

Red’s face flushed a brighter colour; feeling warm all over. “I’m not cute! Shut up." But Sans just laughed and embraced him while he was at it. "Stop laughing!”

And Sans kissed him to shut him up.

A sweet and spicy mix he wouldn’t mind getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by silverryu25
> 
> The drinks are reference to Harry Potter, and the list of drinks from the game VA-11 Hall-A. 
> 
> I wanted him to be a slut but a virgin at the same time in my head. It could be written better, more sex I mean, but I keep coming back to wanting him to be more virgin-like enough, so I’m like, nevermind. ;v;)  
> I’ve written him as a complete virgin and one with complete experience and I’m like. -__-) Hmmm… Yeah, all right, it won’t work for what I have in mind.


	15. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Animal presentation
> 
> Rated M (Just to be safe)

“Sans …” Red looked at the other with confusion and almost alien as the latter danced and posed about—stupidly in his opinion. “What … What the fuck are you doing?” ‘Do I even want to know?’

Sans merely continued with his supposedly ‘attractive’ and ‘eye-catching’ poses and movements. “Can’t you tell?”

“Uh …” An intelligent response if he said so himself.

“It’s mating season.”

Red stared at him with disbelief and Sans merely wiggled his brow ridges. The exasperated skeleton proceeded to face palm at the ridiculousness of his partner. “You are not _presenting_.”

“I believe I am. Am I wooing you? Keeping myself at the centre of attention? Oh shit, I think I’m the cream of the crop over here.”

“ _You look stupid!_ ”

“Ooh! That’s it babe. You say the hottest things.”

Red made a noise that might’ve been strangled laughter and Sans continued to wiggle his brows challengingly.

“How is it? Wanna mate with me?” Then, his voice drop an octave. “Carry my child in you?”

Red shuddered, feeling the sudden tenseness in the room as the mood took a change. His face flushed as he found himself aroused and inwardly cursed at how much it was affecting him.

Sans lifted hand, a come-hither gesture that Red was practically hypnotized to obey.

When he was in front of Sans, the latter patted his lap to which Red promptly straddled.

“So?” His hand travelled down to get underneath his the other’s shirt, caressing the bones lightly—playfully.

“S-So?”

“How’s my ‘attractive’ display?”

“Atrocious.” Yet Red leaned forward and meshed their mouths together.

“Heh. Knew you’d love it.”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

“If you say so.” Sans teleported them into their bedroom and the two proceeded to undress. “Heh, didn’t think it’d be so effective on you.”

“… We’re _married_ , you ass. How can I _not_ possibly be used to your shit.”

Sans simply laughed, and that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an ask by reading-wanderer
> 
> It escalated quickly so just to be safe.


	16. A Prank Gone Awry (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which Sans is an asshole and pranks Red … but it backfires … to something good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAaaaahh!! Silence! I made it. ;-;)
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Sans’ cum is white, not blue, and Red here likes sweets or at least some of them.

It was April fool’s Day, and Sans almost forgot about it. And since he remembered, a horrible idea came to mind.

And that was why he was currently jerking off on a pastry he took from the fridge—the one he actually bought yesterday for his boyfriend; the latter was sleeping innocently in the other room.

To be honest, he wasn’t planning on destroying this goodness in the first place. Blame April fool’s for practically calling forth this sacrilege. It was not Sans’ fault.

The skeleton looked to the time on the wall of their kitchen, and he had to finish off lest Red wakes up and catch him in the act. Getting back to the task, all Sans had to think about was his sexy boyfriend, of their dates, and it didn’t take much longer until he finished off.

Panting heavily, and not realizing that he had closed his eyes, Sans peeked an eye open to survey his work. He laughed breathlessly at how much his essence camouflaged perfectly with the white icing that was already there. Sans was pretty happy with himself in hitting the target on point. And he took some tissue to clean up the little drops that hit the counter below the plate.

Pulling his shorts up, he took a spoon and mixed it around. Red won’t question the arrangement, so the skeleton was sure to be safe of suspicion. Briefly washing and drying his hands, then making sure to clean up the crime scene, he took a bottle of mustard from the cabinet, and put both the plate of ‘delicious’ pastry and the bottle on a tray.

Sans took a deep breath. Stars, he was so ready to see what Red’s reaction would be once he took a bite. The latter was no stranger to the taste, and Sans could already see his lover blow up.

It was going to be quite the sweet prank; and one of them was going to be salty about it.

Sans chuckled at that thought; he was on a roll today. So without further ado, he took the tray and teleported to their bedroom.

Upon arrival, he heard a muffled groan from beneath the blanket. And with a devilish smile, knowing that Red was stirring awake, it was time to start the operation.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Placing the tray on the bedside table, he pulled the covers down to be able to see Red’s adorable grumpy face and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “I got you breakfast.”

“You did?” Red moved up to rest on an elbow and leaned forward for another kiss. The skeleton was always affectionate half-asleep, and it was so endearing that it was a secret Sans planned to take to his grave.

He merely hummed in response to the question, and bestowed upon his lover, when the latter completely sat upright, the tray of heaven to his lap.

Red’s eye sockets widened in surprise and awe. “T-This is—Is this from Muffet’s?”

“Yup.” It was a known fact to both of them that Red adored Muffet’s goods, but they were expensive as hell. So it will only be on rare occasions that they would even buy from the spider’s bakery.

“W-What’s the occasion?”

Sans shrugged. “Just wanted to treat you to something nice. You’ve been pulling up so many all-nighters. And I just wanted to do this for you.” He was such a smooth talker that he mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

And the look Red gave him, was of the purest love and adoration Sans had ever seen the latter wear. A smile of absolute radiance, brimming with gratitude, and practically oozed off the message that Sans was, indeed, the best lover in the universe.

Red might actually be tearing up as well. And Sans was starting to doubt himself from continuing on with his prank. … _Shit_.

This was going to be the biggest mistake of his life.

But just as he was about to say something, Red beat him to it. “You know, you’re an ass a lot of the time, but this is actually the sappiest thing you’ve done.” Sans could see the red healthy glow painting the cheek bones. “I might actually marry you after this.” And he meant it, before opening his mouth, grabbing the pastry by both hands as it was only the proper and respectful way to eat the glorious confection.

All Sans could do, was watch helplessly as dread sinks into his soul the moment the first bite was about to be taken.  

The soft smile and relaxed shoulders showed that every inch of Red prepared for true heaven. And to have that snatched away, suddenly and unexpectedly, made the skeleton feel like the worst scum that had ever lived.

Then, the moment that mouth closed on the dessert, Red froze; stalk still, eyes now shut, and his smile, though frozen in place, was now forced and stiff. Shoulders became tense before the corners of his mouth began to tug down in disgust.

Oh stars, he was the  _worst_. And this prank was a horrible idea.

When Sans finally gained the ability to speak, let alone move, he was filled with utter despair at the betrayal he had done to his partner. “Oh stars. Red. I am _so sor_ —”

Red opened his eyes and doesn’t say a word. And Sans looked at him guiltily; tense and waiting anxiously for the verdict—his utter demise.

… And yet, the one thing Sans couldn’t have possibly predicted, the biggest plot twist of his life, was for Red to take _another_ bite.

…Okay …  _what_.

Red chewed slowly, eyes not looking away and made sure to make it evident that he swallowed it. Then he took another.

And another.

Sans was beginning to squirm, fidgeting in his spot. His cheeks were flushed blue, and beads of sweat slid down his head. And yet, red eye lights did not break away.

_Oh stars, this is … this is not supposed to be hot?_

Red particularly took his time with the last bite, and slowly licked away the leftover seme—cream, from the corners of his mouth, and the stickiness from his fingers. Accentuating the slurping with a ‘pop’.

And then, he _smirked_.

The skeleton leaned in close so that his mouth barely touched Sans, and the latter could definitely smell his seed mixed with the strawberry flavour; it was an intoxicating scent.

“You know,” Red _breathed_. “I’d rather have something like that … straight from the source.” His hand landed on Sans’ knee, slowly travelling up to the hip bones.

The skeleton knew exactly how to push Sans’ buttons, and damn him, it was working.  

“In case you were wondering, that’s all.” Red moved down and licked his lover’s neck. Then moving lower and lower, and _lower_ and … _oh_.

Holy.

 _Shit_.

* * *

“And that was how I got my first blowjob from Red.” Sans said with a fond grin and a sigh. 

Stretch looked at Sans in bewilderment. “I …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April … Fool’s? :’D


	17. Could've

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had the circumstances been different, he’d think that they could’ve been friends.
> 
> Rated G

Had the circumstances been different, he’d think that they could’ve been friends. Maybe something more.

But fate has its twisted idea of tying their destinies this way.

So he stared up at him, a cocky smile making itself known.

 _Yeah_ , he thought.

A click resounded in the dark room he was kept in; the metal object poised in between his eye sockets.

He closed his eyes and waited.

_They could have been friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just messing around


	18. Quite the Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which Red broke his arm, and Sans is a worrywart.
> 
> General Fluff

“Sans, calm dow—”

“Shut the fuck up, Red. I’m concentrating.” Sans focused on reattaching the bone of the ulna. His blue magic covering the whole forearm as Red was seated on couch, wincing every now and then but stayed quiet as ordered.

“I told you not to teleport. Especially when you’ve just gotten over your fever.” Sans anger was evident in the growl, and Red had the decency of lowering his head in shame from the scolding.

“I didn’t think it would send me that high from the floor.”

“That’s right. You didn’t think. Fucking hell. You are so fucking lucky that it only broke a bone and you’re HP didn’t drop as much.” Sans was swearing much more than before, and Red nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt with his free hand.

Stars was the latter mad. But it wasn’t like he planned breaking his arm. Still, Sans did tell to not use magic, and he just had to.

“M'sorry.”

Sans’ blue eyelights met dull red ones, and his expression softened. “Just … listen next time.” He sighed in relief when he only had to close the small cracks left. “You gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry.” Red felt guilty now. Sans was always taking care of him, and he didn’t want to be a burden. Instead he does just that. Stars, he doesn’t know why Sans puts up with him.

“And stop thinking.” Sans ignored the startle as he stopped healing and inspected the bone in case he missed anything. When there was nothing, Sans pulled Red into an embrace. “I love you so damn much. So stop thinking otherwise.”

Red smiled and nuzzled into his lover’s neck. Sans knew him too well. “M'kay.”

He was certainly lucky in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon ask


	19. Kind of Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red got himself lost, and he needed to call Sans for help. Oh boy.
> 
> Rated G

For the first time in a long time, Red was very and utterly lost.

He didn’t want to admit it, being the ‘adult’ that he was. But he had to face the facts.

He had no fucking clue where he was, and how to get the fuck back.

He had been out, drinking with colleagues, and the party was a blast. And when it was time to go home, he wasn’t about to risk teleporting and took the hard way; which was the normal way, and rode a bus to get home.

The thing was … he passed out. And when he woke up, he was stupid enough to think that he was only a couple of blocks away from where he usually stopped at and left the bus.

But he was very wrong.

And that was last bus.

And now, because he had refused to admit it, thinking he could find a way to get home all by himself, he walked to a direction and kept walking.

And walking.

And walking.

And walking.

But no matter where he looked, he could not, for the life of him, tell where the fuck he was. There was nothing the least bit familiar of any of his surroundings at all. And Red just had to stop lest he had been going on the wrong direction the whole time.

With a heavy, and reluctant sigh, he took his phone out; something that he should’ve done earlier, but pride got in the way. And dialed his saviour, putting the phone near his ear canal with trepidation.

He heard a click, and a sarcastic voice came forth. “I’m surprised you’re calling just now.”

“Err …”

“Do you know what time it is?”

“Um,” he didn’t check.

“Brilliant. Where the hell are you anyway?”

“Actually, about that.” Red fidgeted in his spot, kicking a pebble as he pouted petulantly. “I’m kinda … lost.”

“… What.”

The short and still slightly drunk skeleton began to sweat, and he laughed nervously. “I’m … lost. I don’t know where I am.”

“You don’t recognize anything?”

“… No.”

“And you’re magic is shot?”

“… Yeah.”

“… Fucking hell. I’ll be right there.”

Red raised a brow; how was Sans going to know?

“Just find some bench to sit on and I’ll pick you up.”

“How’d you k—”

“You’re not getting away from this scott free.”

And Sans hang up.

“… Shit.”

He was in deep shit. And Red truly considered not drinking himself silly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon ask


	20. Gift fic: Have a Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on iason29-kingdomtale's comic here:   
> http://iason29-kingdomtale.tumblr.com/post/157657405501/well-well-bad-vampire-here-a-little-gift-since-i   
> (Check it out! I sort of added on to it ;D)
> 
> Rated T (Just to be safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire UT! bros with Red as the villager they helped.

“Here, have a taste.”

Forced to taste his own blood—of warm sticky iron and salt—Red tried his best to pull away; however, the strength of the hand gripping his jaw was strong—inhumanly strong. He wouldn’t have helped these monsters if it weren’t for the fact they helped him in the first place.

Trails of blood slid down his jaw when Sans pulled away, and tears pricked in his eye sockets. “Y-You guys said you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Heh, my bro may have said that, but I sure as hell didn’t.”

“You bastard!”

For his cheek, Sans turned his head and dragged his tongue along the wound. The stinging sensation made Red shudder, and a whimper left his mouth before he could stop it. _Wh-What? Why did it feel good?_

“Looks like you’re enjoying it.”

“I-I—” Red’s flushed face was not helping his situation, and Sans chuckled.

The vampire licked his lips, the metallic taste was familiar and yet Red’s blood had a hint of sweetness that he wouldn’t mind getting addicted to.

Sans grinned widely. “Looks like this is going to be more fun than I thought.”

Red’s soul thumped hard against his chest and found himself feeling hot and strange.

Just what did he get himself into.


	21. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by impossiblementaldoodler's art here:  
> https://impossiblementaldoodler.tumblr.com/post/158452818449/im-not-sure-if-this-would-be-considered-to-be
> 
> Sans really hated making promises. 
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My interpretation on what could happen.

Tears poured from his eye sockets. The look of betrayal and pain was so clear on his features as he pinned down Sans to the floor, a foot to a hand as a sharp-edged bone hovered a couple of feet away from the skeleton’s head.

“Red.”

“Why Sans?! Why did you do it?” More tears erupted much like his anger that continued to build up inside of him. Magic contained and pressured, just waiting to be released.

Sans didn’t look away, but the troubled look on his face was evident; it looked like he was the one in pain, but that was simply impossible. It was obvious to Red that the magnitude of anguish and suffering he was dealing with was nowhere near whatever Sans felt.

“Look Red—”

“You killed him! You fucking _dusted my brother!_ And I want to fucking know _why?!"_

" … He told me not to say."

The bone neared his face, mere inches above his forehead.

"Even if you’re about to die?" Red growled; red flares of magic appearing in _both_ eye sockets.

But Sans was undeterred and didn’t even look scared—only resigned. “I … promised him.”

And just from those words, Red found himself falling apart by the seams. His magic dissipated, moving his foot and backing away to lower himself on the cold floor. He was racked with sorrow as he outright sobbed; uncaring of how pitiful and utterly wretched he looked.

Red did not bother to fight the arms that wrapped around him, and pulled him close to get some semblance of warmth. Only his cries resounded in the room as Sans did not say a word. Not even of comfort or of apologies.

Moments, and maybe minutes or even hours had passed when the distressed skeleton tired himself to small sniffles. There was something he had to ask. “… Did you make it painless?”

Arms tightened, but the tone was gentle and softly spoken. “I did.”

Red rested on the other’s chest in defeat and closed his eyes—heartbroken and tired. “… Thank you.”

 _‘Thank you.’_ The same words were uttered to Sans by the other’s little brother, and all he could do was stay strong and become a pillar of support for Red. He used his magic to envelop and convey to Red warmth and support; that he would be with him no matter what.

* * *

_'Promise me that you’ll take care of my brother.’_

_’… Is this what you really want?’_

_Fell let out a gentle smile of acceptance; softening his otherwise sharp features immensely. 'You and I both know that there’s no other way around it.’ Glops of black completely inked the leg bones black and it begun making its way up and into the ribcage. They knew that time was running out before it completely takes control of the skeleton._

_So Fell braced himself, standing tall and proud as his scarf billowed with the wind. A true hero, through and through, he was ready._

_'And promise me that you won’t say a word to my brother about this.’_

_'… I promise.’ Two promises Sans has to keep and take to his grave as he readied his blasters when he received a nod from the skeleton._

'Thank you.'

_And he fired._

_He really hated making promises._


	22. Rain, Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was pouring, but days like those aren't so bad. 
> 
> General Fluff

The rain began to pour down heavily as Sans and Red too refuge in the bus stop shelter. Luckily, they didn’t get too wet, but the cold wind that followed along did not help.

The two sat down on the bench, waiting for the bus to come. Red shivered, hands rubbing against his humerus as he wore a shirt, fully regretting not grabbing his jacket before he left the house. The one time he forgot to check the weather forecast. Brilliant.

Sans chuckled, but was filled with worry at seeing white wisps leave the other’s mouth. “Cold?”

“No shit, Sherlock Bones. Nice fucking deduction at the obvious.”

Sans smiled, loving how there was still cheek in Red. His lover was so cute. “Heh, why thanks, Watson. Please, shower me with more compliments, ‘cuz the stick up my ass is not long enough.”

Red guffawed at the crudeness of the joke, and the skeleton was thankful of the distraction from the cold. Even if it was just for a moment. “You’re getting better and better at ass jokes. I’m so proud.”

Sans merely laughed, and the two sat close to each other.

It wasn’t until Red sneezed that Sans took action. Taking off his jacket and handing it over to Red.

“I don’t need it.” Still, the skeleton took it, knowing that if he didn’t, his partner was going to find some way to make him wear it. And he rather not try his luck on that. “You’re not going to get cold?”

Sans answered by waving his arms to show that he was wearing long sleeves, and the latter huffed.  

Then he wrapped an arm around Red’s shoulders, making him rest his head on his own shoulder. Sans noticed the reddening of cheeks from Red, and he didn’t make a comment for he was sure his own cheek bones had blue tints he couldn’t hide.

“… Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

And the two listened to the pitter-patters of the rain in comforting silence.

Days like these weren’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon ask


	23. An Interesting Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human movies sure was interesting. But Red was even more so. 
> 
> General Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose an iconic movie.
> 
> This didn’t make me cry, movies like Pursuit of Happiness and Up, and even near the ending the new Beauty & the Beast did, but I wouldn’t know how many people watched it to be relatable in a way, so I went with a classic one. *shrugs*

Human movies were strange, but they were certainly more entertaining considering how there was so many of them. And now, the short skeletons were seated on the couch, watching a movie called Titanic and so far, Sans found it pretty decent; cliché, but decent.

They were currently at the scene where Rose was on the floating wooden door, which he was sure that they could both fit onto, and Jack was practically sacrificing himself by no doubt getting hypothermia.

He looked towards his lover who had been strangely quiet the whole time. He expected the latter to be making fun of it by now. And his eye sockets widened at what he saw.

“A-are you _crying_?”

Red jumped in his spot, having been so absorbed with the scene that he forgot Sans was with him. His face flushed in embarrassment and turned away. The skeleton buried his head further into the pillow he had been hugging. “I-I’m not. Shut up!”

“ _Awww_ , it’s okay.”

Red tried to growl threateningly, but it only came out as incoherent noises.

Sans’ shitty smugass grin didn’t leave his face, only widening as he moved to pull his lover to him, the pillow coming along in their snuggling.

“Don’t you _dare_ say anything about this to anyone or I swear to stars I’m going to punch your face and _then_ break up with you.”

Sans nuzzled the other’s neck, his arms wrapped around his lover’s waist. “Mm, I’ll take it to my grave. Can’t let anyone else know how cute you are.”

“I’m not cute!”

Sans kissed his cheek. “Shhh, let’s continue watching yeah?”

He heard Red grumble under his breath but turned his attention back to the movie anyway. Sans used his sleeve to briefly wipe away the dried tear tracks, and received a small “Thanks” for his effort.

And the two skeletons watched as Rose called out to Jack, and Sans proceeded to ignore the sniffles and sobs he could hear by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an ask by nekota6666


	24. Silent Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Red is sick and cannot say a word, it's okay, because Sans got his back ... but he is still an ass. 
> 
> General Fluff

His throat burned and it hurt uttering words. But surprisingly, Sans could read him well. And Red didn’t know whether to grateful or annoyed by it.

Sometimes, Sans was an ass.

“Oh, you don’t mind me switching the channel right?”

He did. And his grumpy look carried that message.

But Sans just grin. “Thanks, man. Appreciate it.” And proceeded to change it.

Or the other time where Sans talked for him. And while he got the message Red wanted across, he would add more than necessary. “Oh, right. Yo, Fell. Before I forget.”

“What?”

“Red also says that he loves you very VERY much!” And Red found himself punching Sans in the face shortly after; face completely red.

“… Hmph.” Fell walked to his brother and gave him a quick awkward hug which made Red stiffen but returned it hurriedly. Then the tall skeleton coughed, straightening up before leaving for his training week.

“Come back safe~!”

Sans didn’t learn his lesson as he was tackled to the snow right after.

And yet, as annoying it may be, Sans always made up for it.

“Here,” handing him a cup of tea to which Red never really liked but it did help, before settling behind the latter on the couch as Sans proceeded to wrap a big comfy blanket around both of them.

Sans turned on the tv to his favourite channel and Red laid his back against his partner.

And because Sans knew what he’d say, the comfortable silence was more than okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon ask


	25. San!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys is such a klutz, and Red got splashed. Poof!
> 
> General Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you need some baby bones in your life. :D

Red was helping out Alphys in the lab with Sans.

And that was why, when Alphys tripped, spilling an unknown chemical content all over him did a huge puff of smoke appear.

“Red!” Sans went to turn on the vent fans in worry.

What both monsters wasn’t expecting was to see a little skeleton wearing baggy clothes.

“R-Red?”

Huge red eye lights stared at Sans’ blank ones, Red began tearing up.

“H-Hey, it’s okay.” The skeleton slowly approached the little one as to not startle him. “It’s all right. You’re safe here.”

Teary eyes looked up at him, and Sans smiled hoping it reassured Red that he wasn’t going to harm him.

“My name is Sans.”

“S-San?” Sans wanted to scream at how cute Red looked tilting his head in question.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Sans slowly reached out to the skeleton, and the latter, much to his relief, didn’t make a fuss. The little one was wrapped in his jacket and shirt, the shorts not quite making the cut to which Sans grabbed with the arm carrying Red. The baby bones grabbed onto him and Sans used his free arm to wipe the tears away. “There we go. No more crying for this baby bones.”

Red giggled, a brilliant smile adorning his features, and Sans wanted to throw something.

“San!”

“Yeah?” Sans watched as Red shrieked with delight, tiny hands tightened on his sweater and big red eyes looked at him with what he could guess as adoration.

“San!” Red seemed to enjoy saying his name.

“Mhm?”

He didn’t expect for the little one to kiss his cheek. And Red smiled, looking at him expectantly right after. So Sans, bless his trembling soul as his cheeks were tinted blue, returned the favour by planting a kiss on the forehead.

Red giggled and Sans smiled warmly. Fucking hell, the skeleton was fucking adorable and affectionate.

“Let’s go home?”

“Hom!”

… And the two ignored Alphys who laid on the floor, having fainted as blood ran down from her nose.


	26. A Small Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Fluff

It was swift, the blade slashed across the bone with no remorse. Blood seeped out of the cut and it slid down; droplets hitting the counter. 

 _“Ah fuck!_ ” Red laid the knife down as he nursed his hand. “Just my luck.” 

“You okay there, babe?” 

The skeleton partially turned as Sans entered the kitchen. Red waved his uninjured hand nonchalantly. “It’s nothing. Just cut myself.” 

Sans went close, grabbing his partner’s hand. 

“It’s just a small cut, Sans.” 

And the latter put the finger in his mouth.

“ _Sans!_ ” 

He felt a brief suction, the warm wetness of tongue before hearing a ‘pop’. Sans promptly kissed it, “Muah~” adding to the dramatics as he grinned up at Red; the latter’s face completely flushed. 

“I’ll go and get the band-aid, okay?” 

And Red couldn’t help himself from kissing Sans on the mouth. 

“Love you too.”

“Shut it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon ask


	27. Oops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which Sans wanted to prank Fell with a bucket of water, and it certainly splashed on someone ... Just not his target. 
> 
> General Fluff

Outside was colder than before, and Red wanted nothing more than to head inside to get away from it. Home sweet home as they say, and the skeleton wanted the warmth already. 

So when opened the door and took a step forward, ready to go to the couch to relax, he was surprise to suddenly feel ice cold water splash on him. The skeleton supposed that he should be grateful that he was already cold and unable to feel much of a difference. Being tired helped in not really giving a shit about it too. 

So Red was calm as he looked up, seeing a bucket overturned and his eye lights travelled along the railings of the second floor, landing onto Sans who looked at him nervously. His lover waved at him, letting out an awkward laugh. “Uh … I can explain?” 

Red didn’t say anything, and Sans took it as he cue to continue. “W-Well, you see …” He rubbed his nape, looking away. “I-It was supposed to be for your brother.” 

“…” 

“Just wanted to get a rise out of him.”

“…”

“It’s funny when he goes into hysterics.”

“…” 

Seeing that Red wasn’t say anything, Sans fidgeted in his spot. “S-Sorry about that.” 

But the skeleton wasn’t really paying attention. His mind felt hazy and his body felt heavy. And he sneezed. 

The sound brought Sans to action, as it occurred to him that he may have caused his partner to get sick. He teleported to pull Red inside, shutting the door right after. 

“Shit. Really sorry, Red.” 

“… S’ok.” Red leaned on Sans. He was so tired. 

“I got you. Don’t sleep just yet okay? Can you do that for me?” 

Red frowned, but if it was for Sans, he supposed he could stay awake. So he nodded, and Sans kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you, baby.” 

A hand caressed his cheek, and Red followed after it. Sans was warm. 

“Really sorry. But don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.” 

And Red doesn’t doubt that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon ask


	28. It's On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can drink more mustard/ketchup? 
> 
> It's about to go down!
> 
> General Fluff

“You think you’re the shit, huh! Well, let me tell you sweetheart, I got you beat.” 

“Heh, keep dreaming. Looks like you’re still just bark and no bite.” 

“Let’s bet on it, you fuck.” Red grinned widely, throwing a small pouch on the table; its heavy weight and sound of jingling made it known it was hefty amount of gold.

Sans raised a brow challengingly. “Yeah? You think you can win?”

“It’s you who doesn’t have the stomach for it, you fucking _wuss_.” 

Sans’ eye lights turned _blue_. “You’re on, _bitch_.” 

“That’s what I’m talking about. Grillbs! Hit us up, it’s fucking on!” 

The bartender could only sigh as he obliged. At the very least Red had paid beforehand. So he began setting up. Bottles of ketchup near Sans and bottles of mustard near Red. 

“Whoever drinks more wins, right? So what’s the _real_  prize?” 

“Slave for a day.”

“… No limits?” 

Red smirked. “None.” 

Sans returned it with his own. “Your _ass_ is mine.” 

And it begun. 

* * *

Several hours later, Papyrus and Fell entered into the bar. Grillby had called to inform that their brothers passed out. 

“Sorry for the trouble, Grillby.” The flame monster waved that it was okay, as the tall skeletons proceeded to carry their sleeping brothers behind their backs. 

“We should dump their asses somewhere so that they’ll learn their lesson.” Fell grumbled, to which Papyrus reprimanded him for it. 

“That’s not very nice. Besides, I’m sure they’ll have it rough with their hangovers when they wake up.” 

“Hmph.” 

“We should buy them some medicine tomorrow then.” 

Fell raised a brow. “Why not today?” 

And the moment they made eye contact, Fell snickered. “You’re evil.” 

“Sometimes. Nyehehe!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon ask


	29. He's Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red grumbled as he glared at the monster chatting up with his lover ... Is that fucker getting closer?!
> 
> Rated T

Red tapped his against the hard wood as he looked over to Sans. 

There was another monster chatting with his lover, and while he didn’t mind _at first_ , he could the fucker inching closer to Sans. 

His frown deepened and a low growl escape his throat. 

Red knew that he gets jealous easily, so he always tried to control it. He didn’t want to come off as being possessive and clingy, so he always held himself back. _But this motherfucker was testing him andwhythefuckaretheyclosetoSans!_  

Red lost it when the monster wrapped an arm around Sans, and just as the latter was about to pull his lover in, he teleported, and _punched_  the monster in the face. Red flares came out of his eye socket as he stood his ground in front of the other skeleton. 

“Get the fuck _away_ from him _. He’s mine_.” He promptly turned around, grabbing Sans’ arm and teleported out. 

* * *

When they got home, Red let go only to glare at the skeleton. 

“What the actual fuck, Sans!” 

“Red.” 

“Are you daft? It was so obvious that the fucker wanted you.”

“Red.” 

“And you flirted _back?!_ And—Mmph!” 

Sans kissed him, and Red quieted; though his aggravation was still there.

The skeleton wrapped his arms around his grumpy partner, nuzzling his neck. “Don’t need to worry. I’m yours, right?” Red grumbled to which Sans chuckled. “Nice punch by the way. Really knocked them out there.” 

“I’m not going to forgive you so easily, you prick.” 

“Yeah?” He kissed the other’s neck, still smiling as he heard the quick intake of breath. “Maybe I can change your mind?”

Red growled, tugging his partner back by the back of the sweater, and roughly kissed him; their tongues tangling before Red moved away. “Then you better get started, ‘cuz you got a lot of making up to do.” 

Looks like San’s plan worked. He’ll have to thank his friend for taking the ‘hit’ and going along with his idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an ask by arakicanaria


	30. I Wanted and I Would've

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by frskylinny and their art: https://friskylinny.tumblr.com/post/158802941508/kustard-feels-anyone-o
> 
> Check it out! It's so beautiful! 
> 
> Rated T for feels

“S-Sans?” Red walked over to the skeleton laid on the floor in disbelief, seeing the small pool of blood beneath the monster and the large wound across the sternum.

Sans let out a chuckle, weak and rough, unable to even have the energy to lift his arm to wave back. He kept his tone light, but his struggle to even say anything was evident. “H-Hey. W-What’s u-up?”

Tears began pricking at the corners of his sockets as Red bent down, shakingly gathering the latter; an arm around their back to sit them up. Sans laid his head against Red’s chest as the other cupped his face—a tender gesture Sans didn’t know the other could manage and couldn’t help softly laughing again. “G-Goin’ so-soft on me buddy?”

Eye sockets swam with red tears as they slid down the skeleton’s cheeks, brows knitted as a frown made itself known. Sans almost wanted to get angry that the latter wasn’t even playing along. But he really couldn’t blame him. So Sans sighed—ignoring how his soul ached in making Red like this.

“Heh, y-you’re pretty cruel. N-Not even gonna lie?”

“I love you, Sans.”

The sudden declaration startled him, and he looked to Red with surprise.

More and more tears kept coming, and Red was having a hard time pulling himself together. “I-I’ve always h-have.”

Sans’ brows drew together, and he looked spiteful. “ _Cruel_.” The skeleton wanted to punch the other if he could. He coughed a bit, blood trailing down his jaw. “So c-cruel.” 

Red didn’t apologize and instead repeated those words to him, over and over again; cradling him with such care that it hurt. It hit Sans that dying like this brought on more pain than the physical damage done to him. And he was filled with regret that they could’ve been something.

The skeleton could feel himself slowly deteriorate; his time was running out. So hoping to make up for it, of times lost—of the if’s and could’ve’s—he managed to say the words he’s been meaning to. “I w-wanted to marry you.”

Sans closed his eyes then, feeling drained. He was so sleepy. He felt a faint contact to his forehead, and Red’s words, being the last things he’d hear, brought a peaceful smile to his face before darkness consumed him.

“I would’ve said yes.”


	31. Future's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which Sans meets a crying monster child in the Woods and why does the little one look familiar?
> 
> General Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know. I wanted to try it out. :’)

Sans decided to take a stroll in the Woods then, just a peaceful and calm walk. So he wasn’t expecting to hear sniffling not too far from his spot.

 _Was someone crying?_ Curious, Sans slowly made his way to the source, not wanting to alarm whoever due to the crunching of snow from his steps.

Rounding a tree, he spotted a crying child monster, nursing their knee with their magic. But there was something peculiar about the child.

It was a skeleton monster … and it reminded him of—Sans took another step, and it alerted the little one this time.

Large red eye lights met his blank ones, and the child began quivering in fear and outright sobbing.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” Sans raised both of his hands as to say he wasn’t carrying anything as he made careful steps towards the other.

“Y-You’re not?” Sans shook his head. “How do I know you’re not lying!”

The little one had a point, and Sans had to shrug. “I guess you can’t. Can you trust me? Just this once?”

The skeleton child was tense, observing and carefully weighing their options. Sans wanted to smile; it reminded him so much of his husband.

“Hey, can I take a look at that.” Sans gestured his head towards the crack of the tibia. “I swear I just want to help.”

“… Why?”

Sans walked to the other, until he was in front of him before crouching to get a closer look at the wound. He summoned his magic and began treating it. It was going to be unfortunate; however, that it was going to scar.

“Why are you so nice?”

“Hmm?” Sans could feel the child watch him, and he listened attentively.

“Everyone’s mean. They don’t care. You have to be strong and tough and mean.” The little one was starting to tear up. “I don’t want to fight, but I’ll get—” He hiccupped, unable to continue further, and Sans’ soul ached for the child.

Sans stopped his magic when there was nothing more he could do. “There, all done. Sorry, there’s a mark. I couldn’t heal it anymore.”

“O-Oh. Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” He proceeded to use his sleeve to wipe away the tears. “And I get that it’s tough, and it sucks. Really I do. But I think that you’re already strong.”

“… I am?”

“Yeah. You’re small now, but you’ll grow into someone incredible. Someone who can be strong yet kind. Someone who can be caring and loving and smart.” Sans couldn’t help smiling warmly, thinking of how his husband was the same way and how he was just amazing in every sense.

“You … really think so?”

“I know so.” The child was starting to smile, and it warmed his soul. “So don’t give up. And take care of yourself, kid. ‘Cause someone really cares about you.”

The little one let out a bright smile that Sans would never forget. His eye sockets widened when the latter began to glow.

“H-Hey—”

“Thank you … I won’t forget your words.”

And just like that, there was a flash of light that Sans had to shut his eyes. When he opened them again, the child was gone. The snow was in pristine condition, as if the child hadn’t been there at all; as if nothing had happened.

“The fuck are you doing, Sans?”

The aforementioned skeleton whipped his head up to see Red coming to him. His eye lights couldn’t help trail down to the other’s leg, and noticed the faint lines of the scar on the tibia. _Ah_ , he thought. The skeleton slowly stood up with an easygoing smile. _It all makes sense now._

“You okay?” Red looked at him questioningly and Sans shrugged. “I’m good. Was just tying my shoelaces.”

The latter snorted. “Bet you tripped and just embarrassed to say.”

“Heh, maybe you’re right. Guess I slipped up.”

Red laughed, and Sans soul fluttered. He couldn’t help himself from grabbing his husband’s hand which prompted an amused and questioning look from the other. “You’re amazing, and I love you so damn much.”

He could see the tinting of cheek bones, and the small smile that followed. It was endearing how meek Red could look despite his rough appearance. “Geez, what brought this on?”

“I just wanted to let you know.”

“Pfft. You’re having one of those sappy moments again?”

“You love them.”

“Yeah, whatever, you dork.” Red leaned forward for a chaste kiss. “I ain’t saying it back.”

Sans’ smile never went away. “It’s okay. I already hear you loud and clear.” 

* * *

Bone-us: 

The two skeletons walked home, their hands still intertwined as Sans asked about Red’s scar.

“Hmm, I don’t remember how I got it, but …” The skeleton looked to be remembering something.

“But?”

Red looked to Sans, eye lights staring in scrutiny before shaking his head. “You remind me of the monster that healed it. He was … different. I wanted to thank him if I ever meet him again, but I guess that’s down the drain ‘cuz I don’t even remember what he looked like.” Red shrugged, “He probably looks different now, but I hope that they’re doing well.”

“Yeah? Pretty nice of you to say.”

“Shut it.”

Sans chuckled. “But I think that guy’s doing well.”

“… You think so?”

“I have a feeling.” And he gripped Red’s hand, a warm and affectionate smile adorning his features as he pulled the other’s hand up to give a kiss on the back of it.

Red showed confusion but the amusement was present. “You’re really sappy today. That much of a good mood?”

“Heh, guess you can say that.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something like that? ahahahaa! okay I’m gone. Just wanted to mess with things. :’D


	32. Easter Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans found a basket with an egg in front of his door … What?
> 
> General Fluff

Sans wasn’t sure what to make of the open basket container with a single red egg on his front door. He just went to answer the door bell, and to be greeted by … this, was another level of peculiar.

There was a large note on the handle saying, ‘Please give it lots of love and care.’ And Sans truly wondered to himself why it was happening to him.

Nevertheless, he grabbed the basket and took it inside. He remembered that eggs are supposed to be kept warm at all times so he went to the basement to gather the necessary equipment to make his an incubator of his own. He’ll have to explain to Papyrus of the … pet he found. And tell him that they won’t need feeing.

It was going to be a lot work to take care of an egg though. Sans will need to be in charge of monitoring the temperature, humidity and ventilation inside the incubator, as well as turning the egg from time to time to get the right amount of heating.

Stars, it was going to be a lot of work, but he supposed it was going to be worth it to see what will hatch from it. He hoped.

Once Sans got everything ready, he placed the red egg inside. It was a bit larger than a regular egg, about an inch or two so it definitely piqued Sans’ curiosity.

He refused to show it, but he was practically brimming with excitement. It was going to take months of care, but Sans found himself not minding too much. At least he had something worthwhile doing. Hatching an egg is a serious business after all, and his little brother was not one to skip work. It would have to be Sans to take the fall; for shame indeed.

When Papyrus came home later that day, Sans explained the situation to him, to which the latter was overjoyed of another member joining their family and began lecturing Sans about responsibility. How, since it was his pet, he needs to show love by talking to it, reading to it, or even singing to it.

While Sans wasn’t particularly enthusiastic at the concept at first, he found himself warming up to the idea in the first week of doing so, and by the third week, it was practically part of his daily routine.

Sans cracked jokes, talked about his day, of science, read the egg countless of storybooks, and on the rarest occasions, he would hum to the little thing.

Needless to say, the skeleton was attached. So much so that Papyrus had caught him asleep on the table near the incubator. The tall skeleton would huff and smile, proceeding to put a blanket on his brother and pulling up a chair to sit on. It would be his turn to watch over the little one.

Weeks of this passed by, so the day when Sans saw the egg moved. He couldn’t hold the noise of excitement and awe that the day had finally come.

Papyrus was alerted by the scream and came rushing to Sans’ side. The skeleton brothers watched the egg with rapt attention, and would cheer the little one on in getting free.

When a small piece of the top portion was pushed, both skeletons’ eyes widened in surprise.

More and more of the shell began to break and fall off, and inside revealed … a small skeleton monster. It was a baffling sight to behold as large red eye lights stared at them with confusion and hesitance.

Their reverie was broken when it squeaked. And Papyrus took action of getting towels while Sans talked to the little skeleton.

“Hey buddy. You did a good job breaking out there.” Sans used his finger to gently caress the head. His soul warming when the latter squeaked and leaned in to the touch. “I think I’m going to call you Red because of your eyes. My brother will probably complain that it’s unoriginal but hey, I think it suits you.”

He received another squeak just as his brother came with a basin of warm water and small towels on one of the forearms.

“Good thinking bro. You go clean him up while I get some clothes ready for him.”

“You can count on me, brother!”

“His name is Red by the way,” Sans said as he gently lifted Red out of the shell, the latter weakly clinging to his phalanges. He was the size of his point-finger. 

“Red?”

“I know. Genius, right?” Papyrus huffed, but didn’t argue. It was his brother’s after all.

Sans slowly lowered the skeleton down on the basin, receiving a small squeak when met with the warm waters. “Shhh. It’s okay. Nothing to be afraid of. This is my brother Papyrus, and you can trust him to take care of you too, okay.”

Red looked up at him, and Sans found himself feeling protective at the unsure look. “You can do it, buddy. I believe in you.”

Sans wouldn’t know if the latter truly understood his words, but he was more than relieved when Red slowly let his hand go. “Good boy, I’m very proud of you, Red.”

He got another squeak before he teleported upstairs to find something for the skeleton to wear. Getting creative, he cut his shirt, using the bottom portion with no holes to make new ones. He made several … shirt gowns, he supposed, not knowing Red’s size at the top of his head, until comes a better time where Papyrus and him will make decent clothes for the little skeleton. The shirt gowns will have to do.

Teleporting back to the living room, Papyrus was now drying Red and Sans smiled seeing that the skeleton warmed up to his brother. “We’ll get him better ones, but this will have to do.”

“Those look … decent.”

“They’re shirt gowns.”

“They’re … You owned that colour? How have I not seen you wear it?”

“'Cuz I don’t.” Sans neared the two, and kneeled as he cupped Red on one hand.

“Why do you have it then?”

“To take up space.” Sans made Red try on the shirts, and was relieved that at least one of them fit. A tie-dyed shirt gown of purples and blues.

“I … admit that it would certainly be weird to see you wear that.”

Sans chuckled. “I’m glad we could both agree on that.” And Red squeaked at Sans, arms raised to be picked up. The skeleton wanted to hit something at how adorable Red looked and obliged to the request without question.

“Heh, let’s give you a tour of the house buddy.” He saw Red nuzzle his phalanges, a small warm smile adorning their features that struck Sans’ soul. The skeleton let out a gentle smile. “Welcome to the family, Red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter guys! XD
> 
> A little something I couldn’t help writing about. smol Red is so nice.


	33. Hoping it’s Possible (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by fanart gift for me done by my friend levonolev: http://levonolev.tumblr.com/post/159878720086/microphilia-kustard-porn-for-lazy-sintastic-13-as
> 
> Warning: Microphilia, finger fucking, M-pregantion talk, overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never done microphilia before, so hopefully it doesn’t suck too much. :’)
> 
> Gift drabble for levonolev :D

“Hey, Red.”

Red tried to pay attention, but was having difficulty doing so as his pussy was greatly stretched by the finger covered in other’s cum. “W-what?” His bones shook with each thrust.

“Do you think you’ll get pregnant from this?” Sans licked his mouth, the thought of seeing the small skeleton pregnant with his child was alluring.

“Ngh. F-Fuck. Fuck you,  _aaahh!_ S-Slow down.  _Please_. I-I can't—” Red continued to moan, his back arching as the digit moved in and out of him. His pelvis was coated in both blue and red, and he found himself making a mess as he came; for the  _third_  time. His sheets needed washing … maybe burning as well.

The small skeleton was sweating just as the soul in his ribs shone bright beneath. He couldn’t even hide that he wasn’t enjoying himself as well.

Sans chuckled, knowing the other loved it just as much as he did. And it was almost alarming at how much he enjoyed seeing Red completely wrecked and consumed with pleasure.

They couldn’t fuck, but Sans satisfied himself with finger and tongue fucking. And Red reciprocated in his own way by going along with his fantasies, even by letting him be drenched in his cum at one point and even eating some of it. What a sweetheart.

“It’s certainly something I wouldn’t mind seeing.”

“Aaah! Fuck,  _Sans!_ ” Red gripped the finger by his head, shutting his eyes from the overstimulation and his other hand clenched the red sheets beneath. He was about to come again, and if he climaxed any more, he was sure to pass out.

Sans seemed to sense this. “Go ahead. One last time, baby.  _Stars_ , you’re so hot.”

Red was sure his face flushed at the compliment; the large skeleton was so embarrassing. Nevertheless, he tightened his hold and his back arched as his legs begged to close when knees knocked together. Gushes of red with hints of blue came forth.

Sans slowly removed his finger, red coating the tip with his own essence beneath it. He watched as the small skeleton’s body trembled and cooed with words of praise. “You did so well, Red. Thank you, baby.”

Red took his time trying to catch his breath, eyes still closed. His body lessened in its shaking, and he felt wet and warm in general; must be from the sweat and their fluids. “Mhh.”

It wasn’t exactly an answer, but it was coherent enough for Sans to understand and he laughed breathlessly. “I’ll be back with some wet cloth and a change of clothes.” He rubbed the other’s cheek affectionately, his soul felt like soaring the when latter leaned to it, before he moved away.

Their differences were no doubt evident.

Sans gently wiped Red’s bones to the best of his abilities, before handing the latter a small cloth to wash himself in the places the large skeleton couldn’t reach.

But their love was just as full as any other lovers.

Red dressed into navy blue soft cotton pajamas, and allowed himself to be carried away from the small room Sans made for him. His beddings would need replacing and at the moment, the two didn’t want to do it yet.

So Sans placed Red on a large pillow, and tucked him in with soft throw blanket. "Is it good? Not suffocating?"

The large skeleton received a thumbs up that made him laugh. "I'll put you back on your own bed when I wash them." He wished he could kiss Red right now, but no doubt the movement will jostle the latter.

Though, just as he was about to leave, Red sat up and called his name.

"Yeah?"

The small skeleton silently motioned for his partner to lean down, and Sans followed.

_'Clack'_

Sans was over the moon. And he was sure to be smiling. He watched as Red buried himself back to the covers, embarrassed about the action, but Sans found himself simply thanking his lover.

His smile widened when he saw the other's hand make a shooing motion. It was endearing and very much amusing to him. He left Red to rest as he got to cleaning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. Orz
> 
> Hope it was satisfactory!!


	34. Awake at Night (Trial Run)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Sans x Vamp Red
> 
> Rated T (Just to be safe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post this here.

Sans stir awake, his dog-like ear appendages twitched as his tail swished to a side. Slowly opening his eyes and blinking away the sleep, Sans turned around to check the time at the clock that was on the bedside table.

 _6 am, huh._ It wasn’t unusual for him wake up around that time. An internal alarm clock he couldn’t turn off even if he wanted to. Maybe it was the wolf in him that needed him to take walks. Sans stopped caring in wondering the why’s and simply just dealt with it. The lazy bones in him wished he could sleep some more, but the wolf said otherwise.

Sitting up to stretch a bit, a sigh of relief escaped him from the satisfying cracks it made. He heard shuffling at his side that brought a smile to his face, and planted a quick kiss to his lover’s forehead before getting out of bed.

He padded around the completely darkened room, already used to knowing where things were as he grabbed a shirt from his drawers to put on. He tended to sleep half naked, so the shorts he wore were fine.

Sans reached for his sweater and was putting it on as he headed for the door. He made sure not to trip over stuff along the way; their room was always a mess after all. Once he made it pass the obstacle course, Sans left their room; closing the door quietly on his way out.

His lover will be awake in twelve hours; an ample amount of time for him to do just about anything. Though, he wished he could spend his day off with Red more. Guess that’s the only con to dating a vampire—not enough time spend together.

In any case, Sans decided to take stroll around the town, grab some food on the way, and remind himself to do some grocery shopping when he gets back.

His brother had teased him once that he fell hard for Red since he’d been so responsible and actually willing to do things for the vampire … And to his dismay, he couldn’t deny it. He made sure to irritate Papyrus with his plethora of puns that day as payback.

“Guess I’ll drop by Grillby’s for some breakfast.” And Sans’ day began.

* * *

Sans came home with a bag of groceries in one hand. It was almost six pm, so Sans refrigerated the food before heading to the bedroom.

He’d already eaten a hefty dinner beforehand, but he kept some ketchup packets in his pockets as reserves in case Red drank too much and Sans would pass out. It had only happened once, and it was on the first time he allowed Red to drink his blood. They’d learned then, but it didn’t hurt to come prepared at all times.

The wolf entered the room, his tail wagging from side to side, unable to hide his excitement that he’d get to talk to Red. Since it was night time, Sans had no problem turning on their lights and opening the blinds. Artificial light doesn’t hurt vampires after all.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty.” The annoyed groan was music to his ears, and Sans smiled as headed to the bed to pull at the covers so that he could see Red’s face.

Sleepy red eye lights stared back at him and the wolf kissed him. “Hi.”

“… ‘llo.” The vampire yawned and rubbed his eyes to rid of sleep.

“Hungry?” Sans sat on the bed and helped his lover sit up. He placed a hand on the back of the other’s skull and pulled him towards his neck.

The wolf shuddered when he felt a warm tongue lap at his clavicle and moved close to its target. Arms wrapped around his waist as Sans free hand supported himself from behind.

“Thank you.”

And Sans gritted his teeth when sharp fangs sank into his bones as if they were soft flesh. He relaxed shortly right after as it was like getting your blood taken—literally in his case, which makes it a perfect analogy—and you can’t truly prepare yourself from the initial pain. Sans rubbed Red’s back in a soothing motion and just simply allowed the calm silence to fill the room.

When the vampire was done, his partner used a bit of magic to close the wound like always. Though each time Sans was licked there, he found the place becoming more and more sensitive. He supposed he didn’t mind. It kind of felt like it was a way of Red marking him as his own. _Stars_ , the wolf wanted to just combust and dust right there from how cheesy that was. Good thing Red won’t know or he’d never hear the end of his teasing for being such a sap.

“You okay? Did I take too much?” Red nuzzled the wolf’s neck and Sans just wanted to push his lover down and fu—

“I’m fine.” His tone may have come off a bit stiff and hoped that Red didn’t pick up o—

“Do you want to do it?”

Red watched the tail stiffen in place, and he couldn’t help smirking. So predictable. And the vampire just knew how to entice his partner.

The skeleton moved away to lie down on the bed, and slowly trailed a hand go underneath his shirt, with the other travelling down to his hip bone. The hand made it to the femur and began to spread his legs apart. With a devilish smile, he met Sans’ gaze. “What? You’re not gonna jump me? Are you a _pup?_ Or a big bad wolf?”

Sans felt himself rise to the challenge. The pride of the wolf in him made his eye lights filter blue and he made a low guttural sound.

“You really shouldn’t be a vampire.” Sans crawled on top of his partner in between the parted legs. His hands pressed beside the other’s head; a hand on each side.  

“Yeah?” Red wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck to pull him close so they were only an inch apart. “What should I be then?”

“An incubus fits you much better.”

“Pfft. Says the one who gets horny almost all the time.”

“And who’s _fault_ is that?” Sans’ smile was sinful that Red found himself heating up. But the vampire was not one to back down without a fight.

“I wonder as we—”

The wolf mashed their mouths together and used the chance to have their tongues meet.

No more words were exchange as the two quickly fell into their carnal desires.

The night was certainly young for this pair of lovers.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, just kill me. idk man. it was so much better in my head. lol.  
> Just for shit n giggles. derp. Not my best.


	35. Another Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Sans and Vamp Red
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma redeem myself. Last one felt iffy.

Red came home with a heavy sigh. Fuck, the night was absolute shit. He really hated his current job of working as a waiter in a night bar. The drunkards always gets out of hand and gets so touchy feely with him. He almost punched one in the face when the fucker wouldn’t stop trying to get in his pants.

Good thing he was home now though. He can relax and forget and—

“Red?”

Red looked up just as he finished taking off his shoes on the doorway. He smiled at the wolf approaching him and felt his soul thrumming in joy that his partner always stayed up for him. Even though the latter would wake up so early.

“M'home Sans. Morn—” he was suddenly pushed against the wall, an arm on each side to effectively trap him in place as the latter towered over him. “—ing?”

The vampire was confused of the action, and he jumped a bit when he heard the latter growl. Sweat began to bead on his forehead and Red tried to recall if he did something wrong.

“Who is it?”

“H-Huh?”

Sans leaned down close, their gaze not breaking away. Red noticed the sharp canines as teeth bared in front of him. “Who fucking tried to mark you?”

 _M-Mark?_ Now Red was really confused. He didn’t remember anyone trying to—

“You have another wolf’s scent on you. Explain yourself.”

—oh.

Red swallowed nervously when he saw the blue filter that usually white eye lights. He had to look away but began to explain. “I-It was just some drunkard customer.” The vampire jumped when a hand went under his shirt to travel to his back, making him move closer to the wolf as Sans lowered his own head to sniff at his neck. “H-He was getting t-touchy and stuff.” Red shuddered at the small nips done to his clavicle. “I was about to punch him.”

“You should’ve.”

“Sa—nghs.” The vampire placed his hands on the other’s shoulders as he felt hot wetness against his neck.

“You’re _mine._ ”

 _I know,_ Red wanted to say. He knew full well that he was claimed by the wolf when they first mated. His neck had been a sensitive area because of it. Though Sans loved to bite him a lot, and his neck wasn’t the only victim.

The vampire yelped when arms suddenly wrapped around to lift him up, and he instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around the wolf in return.

“I’ll make sure to wipe that scent off of you— _thoroughly_.”

Red’s face flushed at the insinuation. He really needed to find a new job.

And soon … for his body’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Now I’m satisfied. :D


	36. Give My Little Angel Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Kid red gets lost and sans freaks out.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit iffy but hope it's okay. ^^")

He was sweating profusely as he ran and ran and  _ran_. He was sure to have finished a marathon when he finally stopped to catch his breath.

 _Fuck fuck fuck._  He looked around frantically, trying his best to recall areas that kids would head towards to but still no such luck. “Fuck!” Sans put a hand on his head. He was more than worried. He was fucking  _terrified_.

The fair was big, and Sans was desperate and restless to have the universe give him some sign. He was honestly close to crying if he doesn’t find him soon.

He was gone for two minutes.  _Two_. And when he turned around—Sans closed his eyes for a moment.

He was going mad at this point. And he had already called Papyrus earlier to stay put in their home in case they get a phone call there. With a deep breath, he teleported around the area once more, even making sure to check  _all_  the bathroom stalls. No one was left  _not_  screaming at his sudden appearances.

By the time he needed to take another break, he was by the Ferris wheel attraction, and there were less people around.

“Fuck, where the he—” Sans froze. He heard it. He heard  _him_.

The skeleton stood still and listened closely.

“—an.”

Sans’ eye sockets widened. He turned around and followed the sound. It was coming from a less frequented playground.

“No! San! _San!_ ” Hicks and sobs hindered the cries for help, but they were still loud.

“Shut him up before someone he— _Guughh_.”

It was a direct hit on the stomach by a blue bone.

When Sans came to the scene, both eye sockets were blazing with blue flares and his presence oozed danger.

“San!” A cheerful chirp caught Sans’ attention.

The skeleton looked to the little one; tear-stained face, bruised bones, with portions of clothing ripped in the leg and arm. Sans gritted his teeth and let out a growl. How  _dare_  they do this to his angel!

Three human adults looked at him with fear he purposely instilled. Oh, they were in for it. His smile was feral as he summoned his blasters.

“ _Ow!_ You little shit!” The small skeleton had bit the arm that held him captive with his relatively sharp teeth, and the action resulted to him getting thrown to the ground.

Sans acted fast and used his magic to levitate his angel to him. His blasters hovered over the kidnappers to keep them at bay and one wrong move … well, Sans was far beyond livid to care about the consequences. These humans were scums after all.

But he didn’t want the little one to witness an ugly sight take place. Sans needed to begrudgingly spare them.

“S-San.” Red sniffled. “San. _San_.” His angel was calling his name over and over, hiccupping and crying all the while as arms were extended towards him.

Sans moved to grab the small skeleton and embrace him. Relief flooded his system, though anger still lingered, now towards himself. If he had been any later—Sans shut his eye sockets, not wanting to think about the if’s now that Red was safe and sound.

“I’m here, sweetheart. Shhh, it’s ok now. I’m here.” Sans worked on calming the little one in his arms.

“W-What are you gonna do with us?”

The skeleton looked to the three, almost having forgotten they existed.

“That even a question?” The low growl instinctively left his throat, making the humans flinch. “You’re all just going to have a _bad_ time. No worries~”

* * *

**[Bonus]**

When Sans ported home, he was immediately met with a frantic brother meeting him at the doorway. The short skeleton placed a finger to his mouth, and Papyrus was quick to notice the sleeping baby bones in the other’s arms that made him shut his mouth and tried again in a softer voice.

“It’s a relief you’ve found him but …” The tall skeleton motioned at the cuts and bruises on the little one, causing Sans to sigh.

“I’ll … tell you in a bit. Can you heal him first for me, Paps?” His tried to smile more reassuringly but his weariness showed. “I’m quite bone-tired at the moment.”

Papyrus made a disapproving look at the pun, but he moved to take Red into his arms; however, when he noticed how his brother instinctively tightened his hold on the baby bones once he was in the middle of outstretching his arms, the tall skeleton decided to place his hands to his hips instead.

Sans was sure to have expressed his possessiveness and overprotectiveness and he made an apologetic look to his brother. He was slowly extending his arms towar—

“Sit on the couch, brother. I’ll heal him there.”

Sans was grateful that his brother was so understanding and forgiving of his selfishness and shot him a quick thanks. His brother was so cool.

As the tall skeleton tended to the injuries, Sans began to explain the events that transpired.

“Did you hurt the humans, Sans?”

 _I wish_. “No … I ported them to the police station and told them the story.”

“That’s … good.”

The pause caught Sans’ attention, and he couldn’t help letting out a small genuine smile. His brother was sweet no doubt, but he was just as protective of Red as he was. Papyrus probably wanted to give them a good hour or two of lecturing before he could let them off.

“There.” Papyrus grinned at a job well done. “His clothes would need to be stitched, so just put them on laundry basket when you get him changed out of it. I’ll get to it after I finished a couple more chores.”

“Heh, thanks Paps. You’re the coolest and the best.”

“Nyehehe. Thank you, Sans.”

With that, the short skeleton got to it. And it didn’t take long until Sans laid on the bed with Red still asleep by his side. He used the little bit of magic to have the blanket pulled over them, and Sans sighed when he closed his eyes.

It had been truly a tiring, hectic, and _terrifying_ day for him. But he found Red. His angel was safe.

And that was all that mattered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon ask


	37. Silently Speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Red loses his voice and sans is freaking out thinking that he did something wrong because red isn't talking to him
> 
> General Fluff

His makeshift throat ached, and that was first thing he noticed when he woke up on the floor. That was probably the loudest and longest yelling arguments he had with his brother.

The short skeleton sat up to stretch and crack his aching bones. He decided not to worry about it and headed downstairs to eat something.

His brother left a note on the fridge when Red teleported in front of it that he’d be back later than usual. And if he squinted, he could see the words beyond the scratch marks of the pen used: ~~‘I’m sorry’~~

Red let out a small sigh and smiled before jotting down his response. ‘I’m sorry too’

In that moment, he heard a ‘pop’ that made him turn, to be greeted with a nonchalant wave from his counterpart.

“'Sup Red.”

With his voice decommissioned for the day, Red nodded his head to Sans before grabbing some food his brother cooked for him.

A bit weirded out by the silence, Sans shrugged his shoulders and made himself comfortable on the couch. “So what you’ve been up to? Got any plans for the day? Sorry to  _pop_  out of nowhere by the way,” Sans grinned at the pun. “Papyrus wanted me to do the laundry today. I mean, I’m sure it could be loads of fun, but it can put quite a hamper on the mood.”

… The silence hit him like a brick to the face and Sans was deflated a bit. No laughs, no comebacks, no nothing? The skeleton was starting to worry that maybe he did something to deserve the silent treatment from his lover. Sans began to rummage through his memories of the things they’ve done that could’ve warrant it.

Red on the other hand was beside himself, shaking with delight at the puns. It was too bad he couldn’t retort back. He was currently making tea, which he hated mind you, but knew that it would help with his throat.

The skeleton took a sip of the beverage in resignation, and his face contorted in disgust after swallowing. He really hated tea.

“Okay, so, um,”

Red was startled at suddenly hearing his partner behind him and turned to face him with an annoyed frown. More to himself that Red hadn’t been alert enough to hear Sans at all.

Seeing the expression, Sans began to inwardly panic, and began spouting apologies of the shit that may have angered his lover. “Okay, the whole switcharoo with mayo in your mustard bottle was probably too much. Or staining your favourite shirt with condiments. Or putting a white sock with your red clothes to make them pink.” And on and on the list went.

Red could see Sans nervously look around, clearly avoiding eye contact as sweat beaded from the other’s head. Needless to say, Red took another a sip of his drink, thoroughly amused at the confessions spilling forth.

He supposed that he should be mad, but to be honest, he enjoyed their little shenanigans of pranking each other from time to time. The only thing Red regretted was not being able to record this moment. A shame indeed.

“ _Stars!_  I don’t know if there’s more. There probably is, but I’m sorry for those too! I really am.” Sans grabbed for Red’s free hand, and the latter’s eye sockets widened at seeing tears beginning to form. “I-I swear I’ll make it up to you, or better yet, I-I can change! Just tell me what I need to do Red, and I’ll do it.” The skeleton was outright crying at this point, but continued on. “I-I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want us to end. I love you so much, Red. Love you so much.” Sans was hiccupping and sniffling that Red put down his mug on the counter to pull his dorky lover in a tight embrace; making sure to rub the other’s back in a soothing motion.

Red almost wanted to roll his eyes at his partner’s overactive imagination. He hadn’t even said a word and a whole bunch of assumptions were made. Still, he can understand the insecurity, but it was still going to amuse Red when Sans knows the truth.

They parted when Sans’ calmed, and Red signed.

“My throat hurts, so I can’t talk you dork. I’m not leaving you or anything. Stop thinking too much. And I’m not mad at you for anything either.”

“… O-Oh.” Sans felt a bit embarrassed, but was more than relieved to hea—see it. “I … I feel silly now.”

“I don’t think of you any less Sans. I love you too, even if you’re an ass.” Red grabbed his mug again, and the other held Sans’ as he dragged him to the couch. Once seated, Red immediately made himself comfy by sitting beside Sans and resting his head on the other’s shoulder; turning the tv on with his magic. “Can we just relax and be lazy like usual?”

Sans smiled, his arm looping around Red’s waist. “Like usual.” The skeleton chuckled. “Stars, the silent treatment is a scary thing. No wonder people hate it.”

“A deadly weapon indeed. You confessed so much.”

A blue tint coloured Sans’ cheekbones. “W-Well, I was worried when you didn’t respond with a comeback or even hear you laugh at my puns.”

“Blasphemy.”

Sans snorted. “Oh shut up … I was really worried.”

Red moved to kiss Sans neck and snuggled closer. “I know. Sorry.”

And Sans laughed wholeheartedly. “I think there’s enough apologies said to last a lifetime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an anon ask


	38. Sweet Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post here:   
> https://kinkysans.tumblr.com/post/161577288921/im-an-idiot
> 
> Rated M (Just to be safe)

It was an almost perfect strawberry shape with its glossy rose-coloured delicate skin that had been cut in half. It was quite fragrant and had a firm texture to back up its plumpness.

And Sans couldn’t help staring at the berry, its inner shape reminding him too much of…

The short skeleton can feel himself flushing at the lewd thoughts that began forming in his head, but more so when its colour reminded him of a certain someone.

The skeleton looked around to make sure he was alone. He didn’t want to embarrass himself … indulging in his stupid perverted fantasy.

Assured he was in the clear, he summoned his tongue. Sans briefly cursed himself for his eagerness; apparent from excess magic that turned into ‘saliva’.

 _Geez. I’m such a freak._ He delved into the small crevice of the little berry, gently caressing the cavern before retracting the slimy appendage. Its sweetness clung to his taste buds, and Sans couldn’t help wondering what Red would taste like.

The skeleton decided to slip the strawberry into his mouth before he did anymore … questionable things to the innocent fruit.

Sans could taste a hint of sourness mixed in with its sweet juices. It gushed within the confines of his mouth. Deeply ingraining its tangy flavour and—

Red stepped into the room.

—making him crave more for it.

“Oh, strawberries. They any good? Wait, better question is, are they sweet or sour?”

Sans licked his mouth, grinning all the while. “ _Definitely_ sweet.”


	39. Keep Quiet (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Continuation to this comic by my friend, iason:  
> http://iason29-kingdomtale.tumblr.com/post/160278732671/more-kustard-comic-please
> 
> Warnings: Fingering, Deepthroating, Masturbation, Public sex (-ish), Dress-up, Safe Word used

“Heh, not bad.” Sans licked his mouth, and began loosening his tie as one of his eye lights flared with blue magic.

“Why don’t we have a little fun?”

“Y-You’re not—i-in here?! Mmph.” Sans covered his mouth, and Red was reminded of where they were and *who* can come in.

The skeleton slapped the arm away and growled lowly at the other, who in turn, smirked in response.

“ _Be good._ ” Sans whispered, leaning in and began nibbling at Red’s neck. He felt the other’s hands latch onto his arms, and gripped him tight as a soft gasp left Red’s mouth.

Taking the opportunity, Sans’ tongue slipped in to swallow up the moans, and his own hands began to unbutton the other’s shirt and blazer. But he didn’t take them off.

One of his hands began wandering around the chest, caressing the ribs and even going beneath them to elicit a jolt or two from how sensitive the body is there.

From the light touches, Red could feel his magic succumbing to the onslaught of sensations, and he pulled away with a cry when he felt Sans’ knee grind against him from beneath his skirt.

“Oh?”

Red’s face was completely flushed; tears began prickling in his eye sockets as he looked away in embarrassment.

“You’re not wearing anything underneath.” Sans chuckled and felt his soul hum in anticipation and excitement. “So  _naughty_.” He said breathlessly, and began moving his knee to rub against the supple flesh formed for him; making a wet spot on his pants.

Red keened. “S-San—”

Both skeletons were startled by the sudden noise of the door opening.

There weren’t alone anymore.

“ _Hhghh!_ ” Red quickly covered his mouth with both hands when Sans both bit his neck and plunged two fingers inside of him _hard_. 

“S-Sans. No. Nghh.” Soft whimpers and moans couldn’t be kept in, and Sans wanted to see more.

So he continued moving his fingers in and out the tightening heat surrounding him. Making it curl to a ‘come hither’ motion that was sure to stimulate his lover further.

It was when he rubbed at the clit with his palm that sent Red into the throes of pleasure, and Sans winced slightly when his lover bit him on the shoulder when the other's hands were deemed ineffective.

His shorts were soaked, and Red made soft gasps at the overstimulation when Sans kept rubbing at walls and gently palming his clit.

“P-Purple.” Red whispered, and Sans immediately stopped and slowly removed his hand out of him.

It was their safe word.

So Sans made sure to wipe the sticky residue on his hand against his own pants before settling to holding his partner close and letting Red rest against him. They stayed like that until the door opened and closed again, signalling them that the stranger had left, and they were alone once more.

“… You’re still hard right?”

Sans shrugged, “Don’t mind it. I’m fine.”

Of course Red minded. What kind of boyfriend would he be when Sans hadn’t gotten off but he did. Unfair, that’s what.

Still, he can admit to being nervous of what he was about to do.  

“Y-You’re not allowed to say anything okay.”

“Wha—”

But Red had already dropped to his knees and began unbuttoning and unzipping Sans’ pants to pull them down, underwear included.

“ _Red!_ ”

The knelt skeleton was faced with a blue throbbing cock, already dripping with precum that made him gulp out of nervousness. Then he looked up to glare at his lover. “I  _said_  no talking.”

Receiving a slow nod, Red placed his hands on the other’s hips, and leaned forward. His tongue pressed against the shaft and slowly dragged it up to the tip, tasting the salty precum that he lapped up.

Sans groaned at the feeling, and gasped when Red enveloped the tip. He covered his mouth with one hand while the other rested against the back of his lover’s head. He didn’t do anything though, and simply allowed Red to go at his own pace because he can tell how anxious the other had been.

Sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the spongy portion of the length, Red decided to get bolder and began taking more and more into his mouth. The soft gasps and slight scraping of nails against his skull not only brought forth confidence in him, but the power and joy that  _he’s_  the one doing this to Sans and no one else.

Moving his head back and forth, continually soaking it with his saliva, he was able to take it deeper and deeper until he could feel tip of Sans’ cock hit the back of his throat. Once it did, he felt a sudden pull and his mouth was rendered empty as Sans’ cock stood tall in front of him, pulsing and coated in his slobber.

“ _Red._ ”

The skeleton looked up, half-lidded red eye lights meeting with piercing blue ones. It was a sign, of letting Red back out. It was endearing how his lover was so thoughtful of his well-being despite teasing each other often. He appreciated the sentiment, really he did, but right now, Red didn’t care.

“ _Do it._ ” He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

All the skeleton heard was the clicking of the tongue before his mouth was completely filled with cock, feeling it roughly hit the back of his throat. Tears pricked in his eye sockets and Red did his best to apply suction as Sans began a punishing pace of deep thrusts.

Both hands were now on his skull, and Red can’t help moaning at the rough treatment. He could feel his pussy contract, wanting to be filled. So Red let go, and moved his hands downward to begin fingering himself.

“Really  _naughty_.” Sans licked his mouth at the lewd display. “Fucking yourself with my cock in your mouth,  _stars_ , that’s so hot.” He moaned at the wet heat surrounding him. Stars, he was so close.

“Fuck, fuck,  _oh_   _fuck._ R-Red.” Losing control, Sans thrusted wildly until he came inside. “ _Drink it_.”

Red climaxed when Sans hilted himself inside of him, and he felt his pussy contract around his fingers as copious amount of his lover’s seed filled his mouth and coated his inner ribs, leaking down onto his pelvis.

Sans panted heavily, regaining his composure first before he slowly pulled Red off of him.

The skeleton closed his mouth to swallow the rest of what he hadn’t before, and breathe just as heavily as Sans did.

“W-Wow.”

Red tiredly looked up. His jaw ached. And he just wanted to sleep now.

Sans grabbed his phone to take a picture. Red had never looked so wrecked, and while wearing a female uniform to boot. He needed to keep the memory.

Blazer and shirt unbuttoned to reveal ribs with his cum on the insides, his lover kneeling on the floor with a tear-stained face and a small red puddle beneath his legs whilst still wearing the skirt as arms laid at the sides with fingers coated in his own red essence.

“You did good, sweetheart.” Sans caressed his partner’s cheek, who in turn closed their eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Now let’s go home. You deserve your rest.”

Red could only hum in response as Sans carried him up into his arms before teleporting away.

… Though, let’s face it. Sans ain’t going back to clean that shit up. God bless the poor janitor.    


	40. Kustard Shenanigans #1 (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Sans x Maid Red
> 
> Rated M for sexual theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason why it's Kustard Shenanigans is because I wrote them for my friends, Iason29-kingdomtale and Amynastre XD
> 
> I enjoy spoiling them with Kustard love. :)

His face flushed as he did his best to clean the top of the shelves. But with his master right below him, glancing beneath his skirt …. and at his pelvis as per ordered of no underwear, it was really,  _really_ hard to concentrate. 

“S-Sir—” 

“Continue cleaning.” Red could hear his soul beat fast. And his legs were slightly quivering from where he stood on top of the step ladder. 

Stars, he had such a perverted master. 


	41. Kustard Shenanigans #2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Sans x Maid Red
> 
> Warning: Chair sex? and a bit of vouyeur idea, don't get caught

“S-Sir,” he shook as he was impaled on his master’s cock, the latter was seated on his office chair. 

"Hmm?“ The smooth and calm voice made Red whimper. It was unfair how collected his Master was when they were doing something so indecent. 

"W-We shouldn’t be d-doing this. Y-Your work—” 

The arms around his waist simply tightened in their hold. “You know,” His Master’s voice drop an octave. “The door’s unlock, and anyone can come in.”

Red felt himself heat up. Getting caught, in such a compromising position.

Sans groaned. “Oh? You squeezing me. Does it excite you?” 

“N-N-No! H-How could—” A moan was let out as Sans canted his hips. And Red could feel every movement, from the twitch and pulse. It was so big inside of him; stretching him. 

“You love it.” The hot breath against Red’s neck involuntarily made him tighten again. And Sans simply chuckled at the action. “What a  _lewd_ maid I got." 


	42. Kustard Shenanigans #3 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Sans x Servant Red

His rugged pants, the smacking of bones, and the embarrassingly loud squelching of his pussy as Sans continued slamming into him echoed in the room.

They shouldn't be doing this. He was but a servant, and this was his _King_.

They were worlds apart from social standing, and yet here he was, being fucked into His Majesty's bed in his private chambers.

"Y-Your H-H-Highn- _nnggh_." He ended up moaning and having to turn his face to the side and bite the sheets to keep quiet.

" _No_."

Teary red eyes stared into deep blue ones.

"My name. Say my name, Red."

The skeleton choked, and shook his head. He couldn't. He wasn't worthy. He shouldn't even be here.

"Red."

Red only shook his head harder forcing Sans to gently direct the other to face him.

"Please."

The pleading and almost desperate expression Sans wore tore down Red's walls. He could never win against his King.

"... Sans." He said it quietly, but it was enough drive Sans to resume his rough and fast pace, making Red open his mouth in a silent scream.

"S-Sans."

" _Yes_."

"Sans. Sans. _Sans_." He continued to cry out his King's name over and over, their lovemaking becoming more passionate as both became more driven by desperation and desires to keep and savour what little time they had together.

And then, when it was all over, Red would return to the servant quarters and perform his duties, and Sans would rinse any proof of their affairs, and he too, will perform his own duties.

And when they meet again, in the public's eyes, Red would stop and bow his head in His Majesty's presence, and Sans will simply pass by him without a glance.

They were worlds apart, and with this, they played the roles they were meant to.

As it should be.


	43. Kustard Shenanigans #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans x Red as Husbands/Lovers
> 
> Rated T

Sans was finally coming home today, and Red had been bored out of his mind trying to occupy himself while he waited. That … and he was nervous too. 

Today was their anniversary and Red prepared everything to make their night an unforgettable one. 

That is … he wore a red dress, though it was more on the … revealing side. It was embarrassing but it made him feel … sexy, and beautiful. Still, he was beginning to have second doubts because he knew he wasn’t attractive, and maybe Sans wouldn’t like it. Maybe find him weird, and then end it with him and then—

His panic was cut short when he heard the door open and Sans came in. 

“Red, I’m ho—”

They stared at each other, and moments of silence passed. 

Until Red broke it, albeit nervously. “W-Welcome home, S-Sweeth-heart.” Red’s smile probably looked forced but he was trying. “T-The bath and dinner is prepared, a-and—” 

Sans abruptly teleported and wrapped his arms around his lover to press Red tight against him. It forced Red to look at Sans in the eyes in surprise and he shuddered when he saw the blue tongue form as his lover licked his own mouth. 

“You’re looking  _sinfully_ gorgeous, love.” 

Red felt his face heat up and he was sure his legs would have had trouble holding himself up if Sans weren’t holding him. 

“Can I skip to desserts instead?”


	44. A Big Challenge (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Macrophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my friend @amynastre who was thirsting HARD for some of this macro XD

He looked up at him, and outright growled as brows furrowed and his frown ever so evident on his face.

“Heh, what’s getting you so  _down_  buddy?”

The absolute  _disrespect_. And Red scowled even further. “Shut the fuck up! You may be taller and bigger than me but it doesn’t mean I can’t have your ass handed to you!”

“ _Oh?_ ”

Red couldn’t help unconsciously take a step back when the latter moved one forward, especially when the other’s usually blank eye lights filled itself into its dark blue hues. “I’d like to see you try.”

And who was Red to back down from a challenge.

* * *

Okay, maybe he bit off more than can che— _“AAAaaahhh~!!! Saaaans!!!”_  His pussy stretched to accommodate the large length pounding into him with gusto. Red was drooling but he didn’t even care to notice, too enrapt with the overwhelming pleasure.

“That’s right. Scream my name.  _Fuck_. You’re so fucking tight. But you took all of me.” Sans laughed breathlessly and his soul thrummed in his rib cage when he saw Red’s eye lights shape into hearts.

The slut.

Red was sure he was close to passing out. Orgasm after orgasm, he couldn’t take anymore.

Not to mention how full he felt from Sans continuously coming inside. There was already a puddle of their mixed cum below him and Red didn’t want to know how wrecked he was.

Sans kissed him deeply, and Red could barely respond with the swirling of their tongues. “You were amazing, Red. So beautiful.”

… Damn him. Red could never win against the big skeleton. But like hell he wouldn’t try anyway.


	45. A Good Time (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on anon ask:  
> can you do a short about someone flirting with red and bara sans is looming behind that said person???  
> {Redone question below due to misinterpretation on my end}  
> what would Bara Sans do to someone tried to hurt red? get possessive and sin??
> 
> Rated M (Just in case)

The fucker was getting too close for comfort. And Red scowled when the monster leaned closer to his space. 

“Look,  _pal_ , I’m  _not_  interested.” 

“Aww, c’mon~ I’m sure to show you a good time. I’ve been told to be pretty in bed.” 

 _Hmph. Yeah, right._  Red rolled his eyes, his patience running thin. The one time he finally decided to treat himself for a good night at a bar, he gets hit on by some dumbass. 

“Hey, babe,” a baritone voice came from behind the monster and Red looked up at Sans, relieved and annoyed at the same time. “Sorry for being late. Been waiting long?” 

The monster turned around and Sans was pleased to see the latter look at him with fear and nervousness. “O-Oh! I, uh, didn’t know you were waiting for somebody.” He turned around to quickly say his goodbyes to Red and thanked him for the chat. 

When he was out of sight, Sans chuckled and looked to Red who huffed at him. 

“ _Babe?_  We’re not even dating.” 

The moment Red said those words, he felt heat rise up to his face as Sans wore a predatory and almost possessive expression. 

“I mean,” Sans licked his mouth, the blue appendage sliding against his large canines. “I could try to change your mind.” 

Red refused to succumb to the other’s charms. Simply grunting and turning away. 

He ended up bumping to someone, causing a large wolf monster to spill his drink onto his own shirt. Said wolf was now irritated and angry. He looked down at Red who froze. Seemed like the wolf must’ve had a rough night because he didn’t even bother to get angry with words. 

Nope. 

The wolf was about to punch Red. The small skeleton reacting far too slow his own liking, and Red closed his eyes to brace himself for the pain. 

_Crack!_

“AAAArrrghhh!!” 

The scream caught Red off-guard, opening his eyes quickly, and widening when he saw Sans cover the other’s fist with his large hand. He had broken some of the bones by the painful whines the wolf made. 

Blue flare erupted from an eye socket as Sans’ deep voice said threateningly, “If you ever try that shit on my friend again, I’ll show you a  _bad time._ Got it, punk?”

The wolf quickly nodded his head, so Sans let go. He watched the monster leave along with his crew before his magic calmed, but the blue colouring remained in his eye lights. 

Sans turned to Red, who looked at him in awe and …  _oh?_  

“Heh. I didn’t think you were one to get off on seeing power.” 

Red flushed a deeper colour and quickly looked down to see the faint glow in his shorts. Stars, his magic had instinctively accommodated to his desires, and the skeleton could feel his fluids trickle down his femurs.  _Oh fuck._  

Red had to get out—the skeleton jumped when Sans was suddenly in front of him. He embarrassingly squeaked when Sans lifted him up and was thrown on the shoulder. 

“H-Hey! S-Stop—” Red yelped and moaned quietly when he felt the other’s hand grope him, a finger constantly pushing and rubbing at his hole through his shorts, making him grip at Sans’s shirt. 

“ _Fuck._ You’re already so wet.” Sans grinned. “Let’s get out of here, and let _me_ show you a good time.” 


	46. I'll Buy Your Time (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot pants are the shit. 
> 
> Warnings: ... groping, and fingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind me, I’m just practicing.

He was pressed roughly against the hard bricked wall, wincing at the pain of his back and skull.

His hands were pushed back to either side of head by the other’s own wrapped around his wrists.

“Sa—”

_“Shut up.”_

Red immediately did so, he felt fear, nervousness and … excitement?

It certainly brought quite a thrill in seeing the usually laid-back and collected skeleton become so feral and downright possessive.

“What are you doing here,” Sans trailed his gaze down to the other’s attire, and Red had a sense of decency to look away. “And wearing  _this?”_

A white crop top that was translucent and left nothing to the imagination, and navy blue hot pants.  _Fucking hot pants._

“Are you going for a prostitute? ‘Cuz you certainly nailed this one of the head.”

 _Maybe I want you to nail me on a bed?_  Red didn’t say, but the lewd thought made heat crop up to his face as he shook his head. “T-That’s not wha—”

“Then  _what?”_  Sans growled, leaning close that Red could feel his hot breath against his clavicle.

The skeleton shivered when he felt the nips on his bones and visibly shuddered and gasped when his neck was bit hard.

Red closed his legs, unable to control his magic from forming an entrance and he tried to hide it in his squirming.

But with the shorts he was wearing, Sans could see the red glow.

_“You fucking slut.”_

Red yelped when he was suddenly pulled to the other’s embrace, a leg now in between his, and the skeleton let out a squeak when Sans’ hands roughly grabbed the flesh globes he had formed along with his pussy.

“Damn.”

Red gasped, clutching and wrinkling Sans’ sweater when said groping hands went beneath his shorts to directly massage and squeeze his ass. Breath hitching when a finger circled his orifice.

“D-Don’t go—ngh.” The tip of the finger went inside, slowly pushing forward for the skeleton to take more of.

“Heh. It’s hot and tight.” Sans licked at the other’s sensitive neck as he began moving his finger in and out of the puckered hole.

He could feel it get slicked with each thrust and Sans bit Red again to hear that lovely sharp intake of breath.

“Heh.” Red was sure he could feel the other grin. “If you’re gonna be a prostitute, then let me buy you for the whole week.” Red clutched onto Sans harder when he felt his pussy throb and fluids slide down his femurs. “I’ll make sure to ruin you for anyone else.”


	47. Full-filled Gift (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew a picture here for visual aid: https://active-sintastic-13.tumblr.com/post/162307558367/ignore-the-white-out-around-the-onahole-i-was
> 
> Sans using Red's gift as much as he wanted. 
> 
> Warning: Onahole, kind of creampie, overstimulation

Red panted heavily as he laid on the floor, body continuing to quiver as his pelvis jolted from time to time due to the overstimulation. 

He couldn’t even attempt to move and wipe his no doubt tear-stained face, and the skeleton took a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes. 

 _Sans really w-went to town on my gift for him._  He couldn’t remember how many times he came. But he had no doubt that the floorboards beneath his legs were soaked. 

“F-fuck, S-Sans.”  _You don’t hold ba—“Oh fuck!”_

The skeleton slammed his head down when he felt his clit rubbed. “A-a-again?” 

He already felt so full, but Red was helpless to the assault. He let out a trembling and tired laugh when he felt the tip slowly enter him once more. 

The skeleton wouldn’t be surprised if he was fucked to dust at this point. 

It was certainly a way to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to post this. Lol.


	48. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an ask request: another yandere scenario, but just with kustard? Doesn't matter who the yandere is.
> 
> Rated T

Red jumped from the loud slam of the door, and the skeleton turned his head in question from his spot on the couch. “Sans?” 

Sans removed his black leather gloves to throw it aside and zipped up his sweater to hide the blood on his shirt as he made his way towards his lover. 

“Hey sweetheart. Sorry ‘bout that. Rough day.” The skeleton seated himself on the edge of couch, and made a come hither motion for Red to sit on his lap. The latter straddled him without hesitation, and Red used the sleeves of his shirt to wipe the some of the smeared blood on the other’s face. 

“Missed a spot. Looked like ketchup though. So I think you’re good.” 

Sans smiled. How thoughtful. “Heh, thanks hun.” He pulled at the short chain that connected to a blue dog collar for a quick kiss. 

“Not so hard.” Red pouted, only making Sans chuckle. “Oh, and your bro called.” At the other’s sudden change in disposition, garnering a serious look, Red pecked his cheek. “I didn’t answer of course. Left it to voicemail.” 

Sans’ tension eased from those words, and hummed. “Love ya, babe.”

“I know.” Red smiled sweetly at him.  _I know._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many yan stuff this week. my goodness. ^^")


	49. Seeing you Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this:  
> http://iason29-kingdomtale.tumblr.com/post/164717505436/its-so-freaking-perfect-red-and-sans
> 
> For a better Background story:   
> http://iason29-kingdomtale.tumblr.com/post/164453085701/nnnnng-i-love-the-idea-and-im-not-sorry
> 
> General Fluff

“Just a little more, and you’ll be used to seeing with one eye.” 

Red stumbled in his slow steps, it was a bit a hard to concentrate with his Master so close. “U-Um.” 

“Hmm?” 

 _Aack, too close. You’re too close Sans!_  Red wanted to say badly, his insides performing acrobatics as his soul fluttered with warmth at the caring attention he received. 

“What’s wrong?” 

They took another step, a little less wobbly than before. “E-Er, just, um.” It was a hard thing to deny his Master’s support, especially when the latter took it upon himself to personally help him in his troubles. He was just a servant of the household, to deny the help would be disrespectful. But, but. Red shut his eyes, all the more troubled at his predicament. 

He didn’t to burden his Master. 

Sans patiently waited for a response, though he could already tell what Red was thinking. Seeing his maid practically act like a blushing bride made him smile and adore Red even more. 

He decided to give Red a break and spoke, “It makes me really happy that I’m able to help you. I care about you, Red. And I,” Sans turned his head away, a look of disappointment and shame, “couldn’t protect you better.” 

Hearing this admission, Red tried to convey that it wasn’t Sans’ fault in his stuttered words; that it was his own for being so careless and naïve. Still, despite his efforts, a sad smile and a soft “thank you” was all he got before Sans dropped and changed the topic to his walking.

The mood less playful, Red felt complicated inside. Being the cause of Sans’ troubles made him feel like an ungrateful child who had been given everything they could possibly want but still expressed their dismay at them, when in contrast, he was truly thankful of everything Sans had done for him. But how could he remedy the situation?

Red’s face flushed at the thought; indecent things cropping up, and he bowed his head and stumbled in his footing.

“Careful.” Sans kept hold on Red’s hand as he moved his arm to the other’s waist and steady their footing, bringing them closer to each other and worsening the beating of Red’s soul.

Red couldn’t help but squeak, feeling Sans’ breath on his neck. It was all too warm.

Hearing the small noise, Sans stopped. “Red?”

Can you blame the skeleton maid from wanting to scream?

Gathering his courage like a child only taking shiny pebbles amongst its kind, Red spoke unsurely, “I-I want to be of use to M-Master.” Nerves were all-time high that he was sure to be close to combusting if he could.

Sans didn’t speak. The offer was tempting, but with Red just recovered, extraneous activities were out of the question. Rare as it was for his maid to offer services himself, Sans, resignedly, declined. “Thank you, Red. But your recovery is priority.”

The skeleton almost sighed at the dejected look his maid wore. So he took a different approach. “What is it that you want, Red?”

There was always a motive in an offer. Sans had seen and heard them all from all kinds of monsters. A skillful knowledge he’d learned in business dealings. Well, whatever it was Red wanted that he’d even offer service for, Sans will get it regardless.

“I-I,” Red swallowed, troubled to be put on the spot but trudged forward. “I just … want to see you smile. A happy one.”

…  _Geez_. Sans doesn’t remember the last time he felt embarrassed, and now it was he with a flushed face. He bowed his head on Red’s shoulder to hide it.

“M-Master Sans?” Red only heard a muffled groan before he felt the air shift around them. The next thing he knew, his back bounced on the mattress and Sans on top of him.

Red will never forget how, dare he think, adorable his master was. Though brows furrowed and Sans bared an annoyed expression, the dark blue hues on his face said otherwise.

“You’re so kind to me, Master.” Red touched the cheeks with both hands, feeling the warmth radiating from them as he smiled brightly. “I am so lucky.”

Sans felt small then, defeated even. The pure happiness and honesty in Red’s words were raw and show the adoration and loyalty Red held for him. It is he who should be saying how lucky he is to have found Red.

Sans didn’t know what to say as he’s never been on the receiving end of affections beyond familial. Such unknown territories he was unsure to tread.

“Sans.” Attention immediately snapped to Red. “I’m yours.”

The simple words were tied with a heavy meaning, Sans didn’t take it for granted. “You have my heart, all of me and all that I have.”

Red’s only eye widened in surprise, his smile subdued to a peaceful one as a comfortable silence hung in the air.

Sans gently broke it with a chuckle, “Heh, I didn’t expect it to turn out this way, but now that we’re here.” He turned and flopped beside Red, taking care not to hit the other in the process. “Let’s sleep.”

The grin shot in his way made Red laugh softly. He didn’t stop Sans from pulling him into an embrace. Red couldn’t resist asking, “So, just sleep?”

Sans raised a brow and wore an exasperated smile. “Don’t tempt me. Now sleep.”

Red laughed, cuddling closer to Sans before closing his eyes. Happiness can never even describe what he felt at the moment, but it’d have to do.  


	50. A Mere Merchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drabble :)
> 
> General Fluff

He was a mere merchant. Just your usual herb collecting monster that alchemizes potions. His sources told him of a cave that grew a rare species of plant said to heal burns.

Of course he was going to go check it out! Such a discovery would be helpful to the mass. And he here was, a quivering figure as he stared wide-eyed in fear of the large dragon that looked at him.

Deep blue eyes clashing with his bright red ones. If he had known it was the territory of a dragon, he wouldn’t have bothered coming. So he did the only thing he was capable of at the moment.

“H-Hi?”


	51. A Mere Merchant (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: …. not much really, just teasing with them heat. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may be a continuation but doesn't have to be.

“W-What?” He stumbled, brought to his elbows and knees. His body suddenly felt so hot. So  _needy_. His magic reacted to the sudden change, and he could feel his fluids trickle down his femurs from his twitching entrance.

Cheeks flushed red, eyes half-lidded, and he began sweating. It was hard to focus at anything, especially at the confusion whirling inside of him along with his lust. What was causing this?

His unspoken question was answered by the low growl he heard.

Gathering strength to look up, the skeleton gasped at the dragon he was now face to face with.

There was a thick smell of smoky wood, but an underlying sweet scent he cannot pinpoint as to what it may be. But the moment in entered his nose, his whole body twitched and shuddered, finding his mouth watering, losing strength that he completely laid on the cold dirt, and his pussy and hole gush out more slick to further lubricate him.

The dragon was in heat.

And by the fervour hunger in those deep blue eyes, Red knew was screwed.

Maybe literally too.


	52. The Job of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I like clichés! XD
> 
> General Fluff

Everyone had a weakness.

Whether it was a physical weak point or tangible things for the greedy.

Sans just didn’t expect the all-powerful demon king capable of wiping out lands and conquering the world … to fancy sweets.

“Here is your dessert.” The skeleton placed down the dish in front of the already drooling monster.

“Ooo~ it’s crème brûlée!” The sweet aroma of vanilla and sugar waft into his nose. And the delightful crunch of hard caramel from a push of his spoon, dipping into the creamy and milky custard—he needed to taste it now.

Red took a spoonful into his mouth and immediately wore a blissful expression. The rich flavour popped with the creamy softness of the custard like clouds lackadaisically moving across the sky. The crisp burnt sugar with its bittersweet flavour melded with it, as if it were a one-sided love of a timid child that didn’t have the courage to confess to their childhood friend who was way out of their league. Delightful.

Seeing Red savour each bite, Sans couldn’t help but smile. He supposed it wasn’t so bad.

“Thanks for the treat Sans!” Red shot him a stunningly bright smile.

Sans definitely didn’t mind cooking for him if it meant seeing them every day. Stars, he might be falling for some horrible trap becoming so captivated with other’s charm. Though, the skeleton couldn’t find it in himself to try fighting it.

“Heh, no problem. Just never would ‘ve thought the demon king would ask a hero to cook for him.”

“Hmph. Well, no one is here but me, and I can’t cook!”

“So you ask a hero that’s supposed to kill you? And on the first meeting too?”

Red pouted. Cute.

“I-It worked out didn’t it? I wouldn’t terrorize people anymore or bother with conquering the world in exchange for you cooking for me.”

“You could just hire a chef.”

“Oh.” The dejection in Red’s voice and expression was clear. He nibbled on the tip of his spoon. “Right. You don’t want to be stuck here either.”

Sans’ soul clenched tight as if thorny vines wrapped around it all of a sudden to inflict pain.  _Don’t make that face._

“I didn’t say that.” Red looked up at him doubtfully.

“I was just curious why you’d choose a  _hero_  and just not hire a chef before.”

“Because I’m the demon king.”

It was a simple answer. And it made so much sense that all Sans could say was, “Oh.”

Then, he sighed, and sympathetically patted Red’s head, mindful of the horns. “All right. You got me. I’ll stay.”

“R-Really?!” The dilated bright red eye lights made the demon look more like a child when they’d hear that Santa Claus came with their presents than the fierce and feared demon king.

It was such an adorable look on Red that Sans wondered if he was the real deal. They hadn’t fought after all. Well, if it meant no bloodshed then Sans wasn’t about to complain.

“Yup. But I’m not cleaning your shit up like some maid. I’m just cooking desserts.”

“That’s fine! I just use my magic anyway for those simple things.”

_… Huh. No wonder the castle was so clean despite no one around._

“All right then, Red. Pleasure working with you.”

Red grinned. “Likewise.”

What a turn of events for a hero and a demon king.


	53. The Job of a Hero [Prequel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just on how they met. :)
> 
> General Fluff

The whole castle was empty. Lit by wall candelabras, Sans made his way through the long passage that, from his intel, supposedly led to the throne room where the demon king resided. 

 _Of course it had be a throne room._  The demon king must be an arrogant and proud one. 

Still …

Sans looked around. It was very suspicious that a king wouldn’t have any soldiers or even servants around. Other the beasts he fought making his way to this place, the skeleton hadn’t really encountered anything or anyone stopping him from just waltzing in. 

Maybe this demon king wanted him to be in perfect health for a good and fair fight? Just the idea sounded preposterous because Sans knew that evil never fought fair. 

The entire time, he was on guard. Though confusion and apprehension became stronger with each step as he neared a pair of massive doors. 

Is that the size of a demon king? Sans were only told stories, but he’s never really believed them. Though, from where he stood, the skeleton had to admit that there must be more truth to the story than he expected. 

Taking a deep breath, he placed both of his hands on the dark mahogany, briefly admiring the intricate carving work, before he pushed them. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as heavy as he thought they might be, but that might’ve been because of his hero blood or whatever; inborn with incredible physical and magical powers. 

Only a hero could defeat a demon king. 

Sans could already see the monster from the distance. A long maroon cape with a black fur collar dragged to the floor, and a pair of horns, from what he could see, protruded upward, thinning and making a little bend to the side at the tips. 

The heavy creak alerted the other, and the demon king turned to look at him. 

Sans was surprised to see a skeleton monster like him. If it were not for the horns, there was a smaller pair of triangular ones beside the other, this monster could’ve been just your average skeleton. 

He made his way closer, fingers twitching as his magic was wearing to go, and weapon not too far from his reach. He stopped a meter from the small steps that led to the grand chair. 

… Sans didn’t think the demon king was this short, but he couldn’t start underestimating him. Size doesn’t matter if you had the power to destroy anything in your path. 

Though, before he could speak, preparing the speech his brother made him memorize upon encountering the demon, he was beaten to it. 

“Oh, so you’ve come, hero! Welcome!” 

Sans had to blink at the cheerful tone and happy expression the other wore. 

“Stars, it’s been years since I’ve seen any monsters around. It’s nice to finally have some new company.” 

Confusion was on all-time high. The hero was speechless. Was this some sort of prank? A trap?

“In any case,” the gold tooth glinted briefly from the light. “I have a favour to ask of you.” 

 _Huh?_ “Huh?” A demon king asking a hero a favour? What is the world coming to. 

The other just nodded and took a deep breath, “Please make a dessert for me!”

The demon king even went through such length to bow his head!

Sans … didn’t know what to think of it. “Are you serious?” 

He rubbed the back of his neck, and seeing as the other hadn’t lifted their head, he sighed in exasperation. If it was a trick, it was a good one. 

“Fine. I’ll do it.” 

The … demon king? if Sans could still refer to him as that, shot up in surprise before smiling brightly and thanking him profusely. 

A calamity must be coming, and fast. 


	54. Blackmail Sex Trial (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to try it out.

“You’re so tight, Red. Fuck. So good.”

Red slowly eased himself down of the thick pulsing cock that was stretching him. His legs trembled, but hands held onto the sink for support.

“You’re so wet. And you said you hated this.”

Red could hear the grin as he refused to look at the other. He could only inwardly scold his traitorous body as he sunk himself deeper and deeper.

He let out a gasp while Sans groaned. Arms wrapping tighter around Red’s waist, and Red jolted and whimpered when his clit was rubbed lightly.

He couldn’t help squeezing the twitching length inside him from the stimulation.

“Better not make any noise.” Sans chuckled lowly. “Don’t wanna get caught now. Else I’ll make sure your brother is out of work pronto.”

Red shook his head, tears pricking in his eye sockets. “I’ll behave. I-I’ll behave so,” Red began to move himself, up and down, up and down. “P-Please don’t hurt my brother.”


	55. Unexpected Show (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex toy masturbation

“Fuck fuck!  _Yes,_  fuck yes!”

Pleasure continued to build up inside of him as he bounced on the thick blue dildo.

He paid no mind to the creaking as he gripped onto the sheets tightly. Using his energy to move himself up and down, to enjoy the feeling of being stretched and filled; his hot insides twitching and massaging the toy.

His juices were surely spilling and staining. But Red didn’t care.

Not how loud he was being, not the drool sliding down his jaw, and definitely not what he was saying.

 _“Fuck me, Sans._ Aaaaghh!  _Yes!_ There! So good!” He moaned and gasped and screamed as he fucked his tight pussy onto the large toy.

Red silently screamed when it became too much, head thrown back but managed to find purchase in his grip to steady himself. He squeezed the hard cock, desperately wishing there was hot cum spurting in him. He wanted to be bred like the whore he was being; to be used and treated roughly. Imagining Sans talking dirty to him, growling at him to come on his cock,  _marking him_. 

Red moaned as his essence continued to gush beneath. He couldn’t help himself from canting his hips to ride his orgasm before he was unable support himself any longer and fell forward. 

 _Fuck. That was a good one._  

Slowly did he lift himself off the toy, his breathing hitching from oversensitivity. Then Red breathed out a sigh of content when it was completely removed and he was able to rest his hips and legs. He easily went to a deep sleep, too tired to bother cleaning up.

* * *

Sans quietly opened the door. It had been ajar the whole time for him to watch the show.

He was careful to make his way towards the dresser in front of Red’s bed where, beneath the piles of random clothing, Sans took the camcorder out from it.

It was supposed to be for blackmail material. He didn’t expect it to become a masturbation tape.

His face completely flushed deep blue, Sans looked to Red and then back at the video camera.

… What the actual fuck?


	56. A Night to Ourselves (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some loving.

He screamed at the bite on his neck as he was thoroughly fucked on the mattress.

Unrelenting hard thrusts as large hands encased his own in a tight grip.

Red was sure his eye lights were heart-shaped, but he couldn’t really think straight when overwhelming pleasure continued to flood his system. He couldn’t stop his tears, his drool, and he was definitely rendered helpless at the assault on his body. Feeling the thick and hard cock ramming deeply to the end where had instinctively formed a womb.

“You really want my seed.”

 _Yes! Yes I do! Give it me. Please!_  But Red could only whine and whimper, his insides tightening sporadically at the thought of being bred.

Sans’ chuckle turned to a low growl when he felt it. “Mine.”

Red shut his eyes tight when felt his lover bottom out and painted his insides. The hot coating, spurting into his womb, was enough for him to spill his own juices and feel his insides massage Sans to make him pour more inside.

Red felt full by the end of it. A content and tired sigh left his mouth.

“Stay. It’s nice.”

Sans complied, maneuvering them to a more comfortable position whilst remaining inside his lover. He kissed him at the back of the head before they both whispered good nights to each other, and willingly allowed for sleep to take them.


	57. Locked In (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: .... kind of public sex? cuz they're locked in a locker/closet.

His soul pulsed quickly as he tightened the grip of his hands together.

“You okay?”

Of course he wasn’t! Sans was so close. Closer than Red let anyone be other than his brother.

Back against the other’s chest, Red could feel Sans breathe and  _he was just so goddamn close._

It didn’t help that Sans was taller than him, the slight difference showed, as the other’s arms were on either side of his head.

Stuck in a tight space, with little to no leg movement, Red had to bear being pressed against the metal with another monster behind him.

Voice caught in his throat, Red only nodded to answer the question.

Sans felt sympathy for his classmate and tried to reassure him. He whispered against the other’s ear. “Don’t worry. Won’t be long until we can get out.”

Red couldn’t hide the shiver that went down his spine, the hot breath tickling his bones. This did not go unnoticed by Sans, and stayed quiet; thinking—planning.

Curious, Sans boldly moved his hand to Red’s pelvis, earning a jolt and a small squeak. He pushed Red back to him, so that he could grind against the other’s behind.

“H-Hey!” Red hissed as his hands grabbed the one feeling at his shorts. Though, you could say that the material only made the rubbing sensation worse for Red, his magic was sure to come out from the stimulation.

“You know,” Red’s breath hitched when he felt Sans’ hot tongue lick his neck. “I saw this in a porn once. Want to get to know each other this way?”

_Oh my stars._

“S-Sto—nnghh.”

He was being molested. Inside a locker compartment of all places.

“Seems fun. Just need to keep quiet,” Sans eyed the other’s reaction carefully on his next words. “When we fuck.”

Disgust and shame coursed through Red at himself. He was enjoying this. It was sick. He didn’t even know the monster well. But his magic, slowly forming his genitals and a plump ass, he couldn’t deny it.

He was a fucking pervert and the thought brought tears in his eye sockets. He was despicable.

Seeing this, Sans smiled softly.

“It’s okay, you know.”

Red felt a kiss on his head and shoulder.

“I happen to love sluts.”

The word  _slut_  made Red gasp and rub himself on his own accord against Sans. His eye lights already turning into hearts and his hands, before had been pulling, now pushing Sans’ hand further.

“C-Can we?”

Sans licked his mouth. “Plenty.”


	58. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

The night was young, and the evening breeze, though gentle and almost quiet, felt harsh on bones. Red will never get used to this temperature, and certainly this atmosphere.

Unafraid, free of dangers, and most of all peace. Three things he was not used to.

Red clutched tighter onto the shoal he was earlier given when he had told Sans he wanted to take a stroll alone.

Living in constant danger of being killed, and now at ease … it felt surreal.

“Hey,”

Red turned his head to the new voice before looking back to the calm scenery. The cut grass brought the scent of freshness and earth as the little stony pond of koi, at times little splashes could be heard, glinted under the moonlight. There was a beautiful cherry blossom tree just after the corner of the pond that rustled with its petals, helpless to become followers forever. Large white walls with potted tiles on top, beyond them, prevented anything but roofs of other houses to be seen further.

It was too calm. It was too peaceful.

Red can’t decide whether he hated it or welcomed it.

Steps beside him stopped, and Sans looked at the view as well.

“Boring, isn’t.”

 _Boring._  Ah, that may have been the right word to describe all this.

Red grunted, neither approving nor denying, making Sans chuckle.

“Then, have you thought about it?”

Red didn’t respond.

“I see.”

Instead of being left alone like Red expected, he was embraced from behind. He let it.

“… It’s going to be tough from here on out. But just know that I’ll be here for you.”

Red closed his eyes when a cold rush of wind hit his face and sighed. He leaned back into the hold, allowing himself to be supported—to be vulnerable—and held onto the arms around him.

“I’m counting on you,” is what he said. But his thoughts said otherwise.

_What a fucking liar._

But who really was the liar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this. I can finally say that I will be going on a long hiatus. My current school year is a very important one for me, and I have to dedicate my time to studying. A lot is on stake. 
> 
> On Friday, you may see me post fellcest/fellbros drabbles. But that will completely be the last you will see me update my works until school ends.  
> I will be coming back in the summer, so until then. This is a temporary goodbye. 
> 
> If you wish to chat with me, I'm still available on tumblr. I've also made posts on both my sfw and nsfw blog in detail regarding my hiatus matter.  
> So yeah ...  
> Thank you for everything (your support, comments, kudos, bookmarks), they've always given me the strength to continue writing and a smile to my face to see that you've all taken your time to read something I wrote. 
> 
> I'll come back and see you guys again next summer. With more stories and just as passionate as ever. Until then, my friends. ^^)/


	59. Favour Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Tickets
> 
> General Fluff

Finding a house was no joke … Well, so was getting married, but that’s not the point.

After countless searches, negotiating, agreeing with the price, and boxing their stuff, they are finally moving in to a new house two weeks later.

It was the third day of their move-in, and luckily enough, there were only a few more boxes left.

And as Red was taking things out, he blinked in surprise before smiling when he gingerly took out the item. A chuckle escaped him, getting Sans’ attention was a couple of metres away from him putting up items on their shelf.

Red looked up and waved the keyring flashcards with the cover labelled ‘Tickets’. “Remember this?”

Sans was also surprised, then he laughed. “You never used it, so I thought you threw it away.”

“Well, I can use it now.” Red smirked as he looked through the 100 ‘favour’ tickets that Sans gave to him for his birthday.

Sans snickered before kneeling down on the floor like a servant, “This slave is at your mercy my Lord.”

“Pffft.” Red ripped out three tickets. “Naturally. As such, I order you to get me my bottle of mustard. Then, you’re to give a shoulder and foot massage. If it’s unsatisfactory, punishment is in order.”

“Right away, my Liege. This servant will strive to not disappointment.”

Both Red and Sans had a good laugh from their act … And Sans really did give Red a bottle of mustard, and a shoulder and foot massage.

Red was sure to eventually using up all the ‘favour’ tickets in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt given by bluedysania


	60. Back to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Cuddle
> 
> General Fluff

“Red, let go.” Even though Sans said that, he only rested his hands around the arms that encircled his waist and did nothing more.

The skeleton sighed when the grip didn’t lessen in their power, and even though he could just teleport … It wasn’t as if he really wanted to get away.

“I’m going to be late …”

No response.

“I’ll buy you something when I get back?”

No response.

“Don’t make me call our brothers.”

“You’ll go down too.”

 _Oh a response._ Sans chuckled. “Well, I can’t just leave you taking on our brothers. ‘Through good and bad’ right? That’s what the human marriage ceremony dictates.”

“… Just shut the fuck up and skip work today.” Red grumbled.

“‘cuz you feel like cuddling?”

“That’s right.”

“Heh, you’re so cute.”

“Hmph. Only you think that.”

Sans finally let himself go down, and returned the embrace when he got himself comfy on the bed. He kissed Red’s forehead. “G’morning, Red.”

Red nuzzled Sans’ neck. “G’night. Sleep.”

“Hehe, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt given by dankiawarden


	61. Truly Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Unbelievable 
> 
> General Fluff

It was hard to believe he had gotten this far.

Who would’ve known that the moment he met Sans, his life would change completely.

Starting from having a common ground with puns and science, to annoying their brothers.

To going to Grillby’s and arguing about condiments.

To that  _super_  awkward ass fuck first date because Sans had to be awkward in asking, and he himself was awkward in accepting, and unfortunately, the many more, at the very least  _less_  awkward, dates.

Years of being skele-boyfriends, to lovers, then to finally moving in together.

To actually getting married when Sans popped the question … after many times that is. Sans never gave up no matter how many times he was rejected; and the sincerity and love Sans had shown had finally put the leftover insecurities and worries he has to rest.  

And now…

And now, Red gazed out as he held a cup of hot cocoa in both hands, as he stood in the balcony of their humble two-story house.

His eye lights looked at the figure taking out grocery bags from the backside of that stupid green scooter.

“Oh, hey hun.”

Red looked at the bright smile on Sans’ face … then to the twinkling glint of metal on Sans’ phalanges.

The very same one he, too, also wore on his left hand.

It wasn’t for long when Sans teleported behind him, grocery bags most likely settled on the kitchen counter to take care of later.

“You looked really relaxed. That’s good.”

Red didn’t bother to turn, and allowed to be embraced from behind.

He never would’ve known he would experience such a peaceful life now. And Sans, this skeleton, now his husband, had strived to make it all happen. For the supposed dream, now a reality.

So Red couldn’t help but say, “You’re unbelievable Sans.”

Sans wore a questioning look, but Red didn’t bother to elaborate as when slowly turned to kiss Sans on the mouth. “Really unbelievable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt given by silverryu25


	62. What can I do for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Romance
> 
> Detective Sans x Florist Red
> 
> General Fluff

The little bell rang when the door opened, as a skeleton monster in a suit came in with a cheeky smile. “Hey there, hun.”

Red, who was stationed behind the counter, rolled his eyes. “What can I do for you _this time_ , Mr. Detective?”

“Aw, don’t be like that. Aren’t I your favourite customer?”

“Heh, sure you are.” Red smirked, and was about to press the button underneath the counter—

‘Click’

“I don’t think so sweetheart. Hands where I can see them.”

Red’s smirk didn’t lessen even when the muzzle was directly in-between his eye sockets. If anything, he became even haughtier as he raised his hands up, and even raised a brow. “Why so serious, Detective? It’s really not like you.”

“And it’s not like you to get caught up in this mess.” Sans retained his gaze; his eye lights colouring blue. “So tell me, Red. What’s the deal … or more like, who threatened you to stay quiet?” It was a demand, not a question.

Red had the gull to huff; not the least bit scared of the threat. “I wonder as well.”

“… You’re so not cute.”

“And you’re dumb. But I still want to date you, funny that.”

“…………… You do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt given by geminiguardian


	63. Oh My God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: Jealous, Possessive, God
> 
> General Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know whether to take it as a whole thing or not. Like, is it Jealous, Possessive, God, or a Jealous Possessive God. *shrugs*   
> Either way, someone is jealous, someone is possessive, and God help us all.

“… Hey Sans, are you still mad?”

“No!”

“… Okay. So you’re still mad.”

Sans’ brow twitched in annoyance, but didn’t say anything. He was hugging Red who was on his lap, as they flew in the sky on his celestial clouds.

“… Did you have to fry him though?”

Sans growled. “… He was getting too touchy with you.”

“… Okay.”

Sans felt confused. Red was rarely compliant, if ever. So seeing this has Sans’ worried instead of being assured. “What’s wrong?”

Hearing the inquiring, Red shook his head. And even leaned his back to tilt his head up and meet the other’s eye lights. “Nothing’s wrong. Why?”

“You’re just … I mean …” Sans didn’t really know what he was asking, but Red smiled all the same.

“It’s nothing really. I just feel … wanted is all. Whenever you get so jealous and possessive of me.”

“You _are_ wanted!” Sans clicked his tongue. “It’s clear that I’m not doing a very good job as a lover if you don’t think you’re special to me.”

Red’s cheeks flushed, and tried to angrily deny it. But Sans didn’t even let him start.

Because the stupid god began screaming, “RED IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MONSTER IN MY LIFE! HE IS MY SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE! HE IS—”

“Shut the fuck up! Oh my god!”

“Yes. I _am_ your god.”

Red’s face was completely flushed as he glared at the grinning skeleton. How could the god not feel embarrassed? How?!

“Y-You’re so _ugh!”_

“Hehe, love you too~”


	64. Come Home Already Sans (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha x Omega
> 
> Warnings: err, not much. Just Red coming from his heat and needy of Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For iason29-kingdomtale

He was on fire, and unfortunately it wasn't in the literal sense so that his small HP could end his misery.

Sweat beading down his head, mouth open to heave, as his hands gripped the dampening sheets of his bed.

So hot. The sweltering heat sapped his energy to move, and stars, he yearned to be drenched with cold water, to be outside and feel the snow.

“F ... ucking ... damnit.”

He's never had to deal with this back at home.

And the skeleton growled lowly. This was all Sans' fault.

If Sans doesn't come home after he sent that text message, Red was going to hurt him. Smack him around. Feel him close.

Red moaned, breathing heavier.

He wanted to shove Sans' mouth in his pussy, to feel that dexterous tongue inside him.

_“Taste so good, Red. You're so fucking wet babe.” Sans would chuckle. “All for me like a good boy.”_

Red gasped and felt his fluids drench his shorts, coming unbidden at the image. Tears swam in his eye sockets as he whimpered. “S-Sans.” _Hurry up and come home already._

“Need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written long ago but never posted. XD


	65. A Gun and a Bouquet of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Gun
> 
> Rated T?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For and given by iason29-kingdomtale

He got him a bouquet of roses, and he got a gun cocked to his head in return. 

"Heh, did you miss me that much sweetheart?" 

"I'm not in the mood to play, Sans. You know what I want."

"Not me?"

Red's brow twitched and he growled. "Where is it?! You better talk or I'm gonna bust a cap in your skull."

Sans simply smiled, slowly walking towards the other whilst making sure the rose arrangement were still presentable. "There is really no need for you to take the fall for them, babe."

Red was startled. 'Did Sans know?' He began to sweat drop and the hesitation in his movements and attitude became evident. 

Seeing this, Sans gently smiled and his gaze softened. "It doesn't have to be like this, hun. You don't need to worry."

Red didn't know what to do. His tough act fell apart when the gun was slowly lowered. 

"There we are." Sans wrapped an arm around Red, and handed him the bouquet. As Red gingerly took it, Sans kissed his forehead. "I'll handle it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gives the mafia vibe~ XD


	66. An Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalyptic AU
> 
> Rated T

He supposed this was his ending.

His lover by his side, desperately clutching his arm to feel even a bit of security despite what they were about to do.

No way out, no more time, and their enemies screaming for bloodshed just right around the corner.

This was it.

He moved to embrace his lover tightly in his arms, singing softly to calm the trembling.

It was sweet, ironic and all at the wrong time.

It was perfect.

His partner jumped when the banging on the door became harsher, but all he did was continue singing and rub the other's back.

"... Red,"

"W-What?"

They kissed, a little salty from the tears.

"I love you."

"I-I love you too." Red sniffled and hiccupped, before nodding that he was ready. He nuzzled himself closer to his mate and waited with bated breath.

Sans took a device from his pocket and took a deep breath.

*Click*

All Sans wished was that they could've had a better ending.

* * *

 

A loud explosion could be heard from even the farthest of locations, and those uninvolved only saw it a bright spectacle in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was in my docs. Forgot to post. X3


	67. My Beta, My Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Omega
> 
> General Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For and given by iason29-kingdomtale

He was self-conscious whenever he hung around Red. He couldn't help but feel inadequate. The very fact that they were even dating in the first place was mind boggling.

Was Red, who was an omega, fine with him? A mere and average beta?

Sans can't help wondering this every time. Because he could see the looks. Of other alphas directing their gaze at Red. And he _hated_ it.

But he's just a beta. A _beta_.

His scent is not as strong nor as intimidating as that of alphas. And his mark on Red can never become permanent. And he fucking _hated_ it.

What's so special about alphas that he can't do the same? Why does it /need/ to be an Alpha and an Omega together?

"Sans?"

Sans was startled out of his deep contemplation when he was met with a confused and worried look from Red.

"Are you okay? You don't look good. Do you wanna go home?" Red placed a hand on Sans' forehead to check for fever.

"'m fine." Sans didn't have the courage to tell Red. "But yeah, we could go home."

... Red stared at Sans, and seeing the despondent and distressed look, he had an inkling what it was about his partner was thinking. How could he not know? He was an omega after all. He had long expected his partner's insecurities. And was long prepared for it when they became lovers.

Red used both hands to press Sans' cheeks and lowered him a bit so their faces were close; meeting eye to eye. "I love you, Sans. I love you as the beta you are. Those fucking alphas you see around ain't got nothing on you! I will never be interested in them. I. WANT. YOU. Do you hear me? Are my words clear?"

Sans' face was completely flushed blue. He couldn't help but stutter in his answer out of embarrassment and happiness. "Y-Yeah. L-Loud 'n c-clear, hun."

Red smiled softly, and kissed Sans' nose then mouth. “Good.”

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

“YOU HEAR ME YOU ALPHA FUCKS?!?! MY MAN IS BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU! AND I LOVE HIM! AND I—”

Sans covered Red's mouth, and proceeded to drag him away. His mind was muddled; too embarrassed and too _goddamn happy_ for his own good.

His partner was really too amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been recently appreciative of betas. Not that I've read many, but been really into the concept dynamic of Alpha/Beta and Beta/Omega. XD


	68. Caught Tailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T?
> 
> General Fluff?

Step after step, Red kept a certain distance from his target. Not once did his eye lights leave the other’s figure. He carefully, and quietly trailed behind; making sure not to make his presence known nor look suspicious.

So far, there was nothing much to report back other than his target was just taking a stroll. There didn’t seem to be any destination the other had in mind.

Then, seeing the monster before him turn to a corner, before Red could sprint and not lose sight, he was suddenly grabbed and pulled to a side from behind.

The next thing he knew, he was not too gently pressed against the wall with a hand covering his mouth. Calm deep blue eye lights stared into him as the other’s free hand made a ‘be quiet’ gesture; one finger against the mouth.

Red sweat dropped and nodded. He had been discovered by his target … and was being kept safe as well?

It wasn’t long until he heard cussing and running, coming and going quickly from where they hid, which was a narrow space between two buildings.

Once the coast was clear, the hand on his mouth was slowly removed, and the skeleton monster before him—who was much larger in build and a head taller than him—smiled coldly.

“Really now. From my intel, you’re just a civillain. Watcha doin accepting this job sweetheart?” Despite the question spoken with casual ease, Red shuddered and trembled in place. The danger alarms rang loud and clear, and he had an inkling that if he tried anything and the monster found him suspicious, he was going to get dusted. Heck, he felt like he was going get killed regardless!

Unable to handle the overwhelming pressure the monster before him exude, large tears formed and slid down Red’s cheeks. Becoming a terrified, nervous, and stuttering mess, he answered the question honestly. He didn’t want to die. “M-m-money.  _Hic_. I d-did for the m- _hic_ -ney. S-S-Sir.” Red added the respectful address, instinctively feeling the need to do so.

Sans kept a steady gaze on him, before his expression became sour. He clicked his tongue.

“Money, huh.”

Seeing this, Red’s trembling intensified. He could hear his heart beating hard against his chest, and he began to sweat a lot from the panic and distress whirling inside him. He knew the other monster didn’t approve, but what more could he do when it was the truth?!

Feeling death emminent, Red began to beg, “I-I did it for my brother. I needed the money for his school b-because my job pays aren’t enough.”

It was true. Even with three or four jobs, he only managed to get hired in low-pay part-time ones. But other than his brother’s school tuition fees, there were also the daily necessities expenses, and bills that needed to be part of the cut to pay for.

Red just wanted his brother to focus on his education until he finished, so he didn’t let him work. But the money he was earning was not enough, and Red himself couldn’t take on any more work.

So, one day, when he was suddenly offered the 'simple’ job of tailing after someone for a whole month and then report back what he saw, with the amount of money they promised, he couldn’t find it in himself to turn it down. Despite the whole thing being a dark business, very sketchy and dangerous—despite the consequences. The money was enough to completely pay for his brother’s tuition, and there would be even enough money to spare that he could put into his brother’s savings account.

Red felt he had no choice. If he had let the opportunity slip, his brother may get kicked out because he couldn’t pay off the fees.

And now, clearly failing the mission and feeling hopelessness, Red has been truly driven to a corner.

He was sobbing as his hands intensely clutched onto the fabric of his shirt in the failed attempt to calm his nerves. “I-If you’re going to,  _hic_ , k-kill me,” Red looked up at the blurry figure in front him. His voice had become nasally from his sniffling. “C-Can I just say goodbye to my b-bro? I-I still need to tell him what he,  _hic_ , needs to do to survive and c-continue school.” He just wanted for his brother, the only kin he had left, to be happy and well-off. If it weren’t for their trying circumstances, he would never have accepted the job.

Sans had heard a lot of excuses and lies in his line of job, so he was experienced in knowing the difference in others. Being in the undergound business, you see a lot of shit to the point that you start to numb from it. No one would even bat an eye nor cave upon hearing the desperate and shrill screams, nor the blood pooling on the floor and spattering on walls during 'interrogations’.

But seeing this quievering and crying monster in front him, Sans felt his soul ache. His little shadow over here was telling the truth.

Sans’ gaze softened, and he raised up a hand.

Seeing the movement, Red fliched and shut his eyes tight to brace himself for the impact … only to be confused by the gentle caress on his cheek; the thumb wiping at his tears.

“I don’t really tend to go out of my way to help strangers.” Red looked up at him with wariness, “But you’re very lucky that I find you cute.”

Red blinked; his brain just combusted.  _C-Cute?_  He could feel his face heat up, never having been called such a thing.

Sans grinned, very much liking the look on the other. “Yup. Very cute. And that’s why,” his finger tipped up Red’s chin; crimson red eye lights meeting ocean blues head on. “I’m going to help you out.”

Red’s eye lights dilated as his whole expression lit up in surprise and joy, as if he were a child who just received a mountain of presents as he had been expecting only one. It was very adorable to Sans, and he badly wanted to spoil him.

“R-Really?”

“Of course. I’m not one to go back on my word when I mean it.”

Relief flooded Red’s systems along with the surge of hope. His dumb decision made a turnabout for the better. He’s never been so happy to be found cute in his life until now. “T-Thank you so much, sir. T-Thank you!” A new set of tears trickled down his cheeks. He was so grateful, and so relieved.

To express such a deep and sincere gratitude, it caused Sans’ soul to tighten, feeling pained for what the other had gone through. He made a note to himself to treat Red right as he firmly decided to pursue him.

“Being called sir is too distant. I’m Sans. Just call me by my name.”

Red nodded, “Thank you, S-Sans. I’m Red.”

Sans already knew that, but nodded nonetheless. Then, he grinned and good naturely took the other’s hand and walked them out to the sidewalk. “I want to treat you. Been to Grillby’s before?”

Red couldn’t stop himself from gasping. Grillby’s was an expensive establishment. There was no way he’d be able to pay for it. “I haven’t. T-The prices.”

Sans quickly realized and had the urge to hit himself for the stupid move. He frequented that place so much, it became second nature to just eat there. He’d forgotten that it was actually an expensive place. “Don’t worry about the money. My treat remember?”

Red still felt hesitant. Sans was already going to help him out with his financial troubles. He didn’t want to look like a leaching scumbag!

Sans took a new approach seeing Red conflicted. “Then, let’s just make it a date then.”

Red sputtered, _“D-Date?!”_  His face was no doubt completely flushed. He couldn’t keep up with the fast pace of it all.

“Mhm. You’re cute, and I’m very interested. Ah, but I wanna get to know you better of course.”

 _Oh stars._  Working just to make ends meet, safe to say, Red had no time for dating, let alone getting to know someone and be interested in a relationship with them.  _I-I don’t know what should I do._

Sans chuckled, pulling Red to him and wrapping an arm around the other’s lower back. He placed his free hand in his pocket, and began to walk.

“’M not pressuring you to accept my advances, but know that I’m probably gonna spoil you. A lot.”

Red felt embarrassed hearing that, but nodded all the same.

“Oh, and about those people you made a deal with? You don’t need to worry about it. And you also don’t need to work so many jobs. You’ll collapse before you know it sooner or later. You should just stick to one.”

“T-This is too—”

“Spoiling ya lots remember? Don’t worry about it. I’m loaded.”

Red blinked, and then let out a soft sigh. Since the other was insisting so much, he supposed that it’d be rude to refuse. Stars, he’s never been pampered before. It was very foreign to him.

Then, Sans found himself laughing softly, making Red look at him in question. So he said, “I’m not old, but hey, aren’t I basically a sugar daddy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted sugar daddy for the cutie UwU


	69. Caught Tailing (Bone-us Content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Fluff

The moment Sans finished signing the last document for the day, he slammed his head down on his desk.

The loud impact startled Papyrus, who had been innocently standing by the bookshelf and reading up on reports. His mouth twitched to a smile. “Is it Red?”

Hearing the name, Sans shot upright. “Yes!” He looked very distressed and annoyed.

Papyrus chuckled as Sans groaned and placed his head onto his hands.

“He’s just so, so—” Sans made hand incomprehensible gestures, unable to think of a proper adjective to describe Red.

“Selfless?” Papyrus helpfully supplied.

“Yes!” Sans leaned back on his chair, feeling an oncoming migraine. “I’ve been sending money to his account, but he never touched it. Then, whenever I take him out to treat him and eat out, he just orders one thing, and you know what?”

Sans purposely paused, so Papyrus followed up with the question. “No. What is it?”

“He orders the  _cheapest_  one!”

“Wowie. That’s very thoughtful of him.”

“There’s more.” Sans looked up at the ceiling recalling the memory. “When we went around the stores, and I told him that he could get what he wanted, you know what he did?”

Papyrus smiled. “No. What did he do?”

Sans growled. “He bought  _me_  a present.” He glanced down at the black stainless steel bracelet adorning his wrist with its blue opal offset inlay. It was worth a lot, and Red had given it to him.

_“This is for you.” Red smiled, his cheekbones tinting in colour. “I-It reminded me of your eyes, s-so I hope you like it.”_

He was fucking precious. How could Sans refuse?

“Goodness, he’s a very sweet monster.”

“He’s fucking adorable and he should stop. My heart can’t take it.”

“Language, brother.”

Sans ignored him as he tiredly sighed, closing his eyes. “Wish he was more selfish ya know? He could ask me practically anything, and I would just give it to him.” Sans banged his head against his desk again. “I really wanna spoil him.”

Papyrus chuckled, picking up a different folder to peruse. It was quite the sight to see his brother so emotionally invested. While he had only heard of Red from the reports (and whines of Sans), he took pride in his sense of judgement, and deduced that Red was a good monster. He couldn’t wait to meet him one day.

“Maybe he already felt that you spoiled him enough when you became his brother’s sponsor and paid for the tuition fees. You even bought them a new house complete with furnishing.” Papyrus shrugged. “Anything else would make him feel guilty?”

Sans looked at his brother with a pout. With Red’s personality, it made sense. But  _still!_  “Not enough.” He wanted Red to not be so reserved.

As his sugar daddy, Sans felt pretty depressed and kind of lonely that his baby doesn’t ask him much—or at all for that matter. He feels like he’s failed all of the sugar daddies out there.

“Nyehehe, you should just spend more time with him. I’m sure that he appreciates your company more than spending things on him.”

His brother was reasonable, causing Sans to let out a deep and long sigh. “Fine. You’re right.” He took out his phone to text Red, and asked when he was free and if wanted to go to the planetarium with him.

A good minute passed when he received confirmation, making Sans smile and feel better and motivated.

“He’s so cute.”

“Of course, brother.”

“And so precious.”

“Mhm.”

“I wanna marry him.”

“I’m sure you will in due time, Sans.”

“…”

“…”

“……”

“……”

“I miss him.”

“I’m leaving.”


	70. It's Better this Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

Once headed downstairs, he couldn’t help but groan in dismay in seeing the alternate version of himself lounge on the couch. So he asked, not too kindly, “Why are you here, Red?”

The aforementioned monster turned to look at him, a moment of silence hovered in the room before he let out a scoff; turning back to ignore him.

Sans’ brow twitched in annoyance. He had tried so hard to accomodate to the other’s mood, but not once has Red, as they’d dubbed him to not get confused with his own name, gave him any leeway. It was always the bickering, the hostility—he didn’t understand why the skeleton got along with his brother but had absolutely refused to even try and get along with him.

Well, if Red wasn’t going to play nice, then Sans wouldn’t be either.

“Tch. You’re lucky that my bro actually likes your company. Otherwise, I would have kicked you out a long time ago,” his eye light turned blue, ignited from his restrained anger as he threatened, “And made sure you’d never come back.”

Not bothering to see what reaction Red had, Sans left to the kitchen to get his ketchup bottle and then teleported away; not wanting to be in the same vicinity as the other. Like hell he’d get along with that fuck.

With Sans gone, Red kept his gaze onto the television, not really processing anything. He ignored his trembling hands that clutched tightly onto his shorts.

_“Red,” the voice that called out to him was filled with warmth and love, “I love you.”_

The skeleton took deep breaths to calm his frazzled nerves. And he had to clutch a hand to his chest, feeling the throbbing pain in his soul. It hurt so damn much. But he had to stay strong.

_“R-Red.” His lover laid on his lap, doing his damnest to stay conscious as he laced their hands together. “I’m sorry.” He coughed up more blood. His trembling figure made him look as if he was going to dust any minute, striking fear into Red._

_“Shut up! Y-You’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.” Red furrowed his brows, “I’ll think of something.”_

_But his lover shook his head. It was futile. And a watery smile appeared on the other’s face, the tears trickling at the sides of his sockets. “W-When we,” the voice that was usually smooth, now hoarse and weak broke Red’s heart, and he couldn’t stop his own tears from sliding down his cheeks. “See each other again. ’M gonna forget.” His lover broke into a sob. “’M gonna, hic, f-forget. ’M sorry.”_

_Red shook his head, tightening his grip in their hand hold. “S-S'ok. Not your fault.”_

_“Hehe.” the broken laughter caused immeasurable ache in Red, especially when he saw the blatant forced smile the other sported. “… ‘ven if I forget, w-will you stay with me?”_

_“That’s not even a question. Of course I would!”_

_“… Hehe. Love ya.”_

_Red ended up answering back in a whisper as his emotions whirled inside of him, his voice sounding just as broken as he felt. “L-Love ya too.”_

Red was taken out of his reverie when he received a text. He wiped his face, having unknowingly cried before taking out his phone.

It was from Papyrus. [Have you and Sans been fighting again? Are you okay?]

The skeleton didn’t really feel like responding, so he simply tucked it back into his pocket. And Red closed his eyes as he sighed.

_“Red, please, don’t do it. Promise me you won’t do it!” The desperate plead in the other’s voice had Red gritting his teeth and turning away._

_“It’s better this way Papyrus.”_

_“What’s better?! You are only hurting yourself! Sans wouldn't—”_

_Red turned around to glare fiercely at him. “Shut up! You don’t understand.” Tears slid down his cheeks, his anger morphing to pure melancholy and agony. “I can’t … I can’t keep doing it.” Red curled his hands into tight fists at his sides._ “I can’t.”

_“… Red.” Papyrus wanted to apologize, but Red merely shook his head._

_“… It’s just better this way Paps.”_

Red opened his eyes to stare blanky at the ceiling.

Something had gone wrong with Sans. Whilst everyone else remembered, only he forgot. He forgot after every reset.

He forgot about their times together: of the awkward dates and kisses, of the puns and good laughs—of their cherished memories. Over and over, Sans becomes a blank slate while Red carried it all.

It was always up to Red, but no matter what he did to help Sans, the ending was always the same. Sans would forget, and Red was left with the emotional pain.

Still, he kept trying, for  _so long._

But even he has his limits.

He can’t shake Sans’ hand in greeting, knowing that those same hands had comforted and held his own time and time again.

He can’t stand seeing the wary and seemingly friendly gaze Sans uses towards strangers, knowing that he had used to look at him with warmth and sincere affection—as if he were a precious treasure.

He can’t laugh at the puns and jokes he’s already heard of so many times. Having lost their playful meaning to garner much reaction from him.

He just can’t keep doing it anymore. He can’t keep lying to himself that everything was going to be okay. Because it wasn’t.

He just …  _can’t_.

So as to not build anymore attachment towards each other, Red had decided to make Sans hate him. He made sure to annoy Sans as much as possible. To keep being hostile and unfriendly towards him. Red did it all to ease his pain.

Because he still loved him.

He loved Sans so much.

Red smiled when he felt his soul crack a little more.

It was just …

“… Better this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont ask me about the resets, i just wanted to write this so not much thought in the actual reasoning/explanation. Spare my tired and poor soul.


	71. Blep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this drabble at the influence of modambrosia and their art: https://modambrosia.tumblr.com/post/175848894098 
> 
> Very adorable. I couldn’t help myself. UwU
> 
> General Fluff

Beads of sweat began to slide down his head as he stood frozen. He couldn’t move—not when he was being eyed by the large monster.

Tears cropped in his sockets unbiddenly as he stared back at it with eyes wide. He could hear the thumping of his soul beneath his ribs, seemingly loud in the silent cavern.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_  fuuuucckk. What was he supposed to do?!

The large tail moved and curled around his form, and for the life of him, he wanted to scream. Heck, even passing out seemed like a wonderful idea too.

The small skeleton didn’t break eye contact with the gigantic  _anaconda_ lamia, even knowing that its long tail was surrounding him. Well, of course it would. Just the tail was fucking five feet?! How could he even manage to escape that?

The small skeleton couldn’t help but gulp, as he continued to nervously sweat. Hands at his sides were still as a board, and he felt like those frogs struck with fear upon the gaze of snakes.

Red wondered if he was going to be killed by constriction before being eaten, or if he was just going to get swallowed due to his short stature.

He couldn’t stop the squeak coming out of his mouth when he felt the tip of the anaconda’s tail wrap around his legs, and curling up to his torso.

Red flailed a bit when he was slowly lifted off the ground, and the next thing he knew, he was right in front of the skeleton lamia.

Its sharp deep blue eyes seemed to pierce him. And he couldn’t help himself from shuddering at the intensity of the gaze.

“Ssssccaarrreeddd?”

Red was startled. He didn’t even know they could talk, but maybe he could talk his way out of it. He hastily nodded, making the anaconda chuckle.

The lamia’s hands caressed Red’s face, then moved to feel his body. Quite literally going beneath the clothes to feel his bones.

Red gasped and gritted his teeth to not let out any moans. He didn’t know what the latter was doing, but he doesn’t dare interrupt.

The monster looked to be satisfied with his inspection, and removed his exploring hands to Red’s relief. But not a moment later, he yelped in pain.

The lamia had lunged quick, biting Red’s neck hard; uncaring of the blood leaking out nor the short bouts of struggle.

Red whimpered when the latter finally withdrew and he could feel his consciousness slowly drift off.

Was this how he was going to die?

Red saw the lamia smile sweetly at him as his vision began to blacken.

“Sleep well, sweetheart.”

_Wha? How did—_

And then he passed out.

* * *

When Red came to, he almost screamed as he found himself in the lamia’s embrace; the other’s tail coiled around both of them. Then, realizing that the latter was sleeping, Red inwardly sighed in relief.

Looks like he wasn’t killed nor eaten. He supposed he should count that as being pretty lucky? Though he doesn’t know why the snake spared him.

Red glanced back up at the lamia, only to feel his heart stop as blue eyes stared at him.

“You’re awake.” The lamia stated. His hand reaching for the punctured holes on Red’s neck that caused the skeleton to shiver with a perplexed expression. The snake smiled, “Name’s Sans, and I made you my mate.”

 _M-Mate?_  Red became even more flummoxed than ever.

“I also used my magic to make you understand my speech better. Hearing the hissing and my lisp can get difficult to understand.”

 _Oh. That makes sense._ It was certainly less intimidating.

But hold on just a minute here! “W-Why would you make me your mate?”

“Instinct.”

“Eh?”

Sans moved upright, bringing Red with him. The skeleton didn’t struggle … not that he had anywhere to go anyway. And especially when his feet weren’t even touching the ground. Yeah, nope. He’s not about to risk falling.

“Felt that you were compatible,” Red flushed when he saw the long appendage out of Sans’ mouth, and he shuddered when it was brought to his neck, swiping to his cheek before Sans pulled back a short distance from his face. “So I took the chance.”

“O-Oh.” Well, what more could he say? Honestly, Red was just intrigued at Sans’ tongue. He’d heard that snake had long tongues, but he didn’t think it’d be that long! Or maybe because he was small. Now he was depressed.

Without thinking much, Red took out his tongue as if he could compare to the huge difference in length.

But Sans’ soul began to beat fast and tremble in his chest. His mate just  _blep’d_ at him!

Sans couldn’t resist and lunged for a kiss, startling Red as their tongues meshed messily.

Red’s thoughts became muddled, his hands grabbing for purchase as his breath was literally being taken away from him.

The small skeleton gasped loudly when they parted to catch his breath; their drools slid down their jaws.

Red hazily stared back at Sans who looked at him with adoration. And for the life of him, he didn’t know what caused it.

But, well, he supposed that he could get used to it.


	72. Cute Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Lamia Sans and Child Red
> 
> General Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands just started moving and this was born.

Sans looked at the child who continued to stare with red starry eyes at him. He watched with amusement as the little one took hesitant steps forward, and nervously stuttered, “Y-You’re big! A-And really p-pretty." 

Sans snorted at the innocent compliment, and coiled his tail around the small skeleton who gasped in fascination. The tip of his tail titled the other’s head to face him. 

"You’re not scared of me, kid?” Heck, anyone else would when he was a gigantic lamia, stretching to six feet in length. And yet this small monster looked at him with adoration. Really, what a strange kid. 

The little one shook his head. “Y-You’re cool!" 

Sans chuckled, "Yeah?” Seeing the other nod quickly had him warming up to the little monster. He had to admit, he was rather adorable. “Heh, thanks. Say, what’s your name?" 

”’m Red!“ 

"Name’s Sans.” The lamia curled his tail around Red who giggled with delight when he was lifted up. Sans couldn’t help himself from ‘boop'ing the little one’s nose, inciting more laughs for him. 

 _Cute kid._ “Say, what are you doing here all alone, Red?” He was after all, in the deeper parts of the forest. And seeing the child had surprised him initially. “You lost?" 

Red, remembering how he stumbled here, became despondent as he looked down. ”’m not wanted a-anymore.“ Large tears cropped in the little one’s sockets, making Sans’ soul clench. And even more so when the lamia heard the next words. "T-They told me t-to leave … a-and not c-come back.”

Red hiccuped and sniffled, his little hands clutching onto Sans’ tail. 

Sans leaned in to wipe the tears away as he cooed to ease the child’s nerves. When Red eventually calmed, Sans offered. “Say, Red, why don’t come and stay with me?" 

Red was startled and Sans was greeted with large red eye lights staring at him in shock. The child became nervous as he spoke with hesitation, unable to believe what he just heard. "I-I can? W-W-Won’t I b-be a bother?” Red looked down again. “I-I don’t want t-treble you.” The kid stumbled on the word 'trouble’ but Sans understood regardless. 

The lamia gritted his teeth as he calmed the violent surge of anger that welled inside. What kind of sick fucks would do this to a child? Well, if he  _ever_ met them. He was going to  _kill_ them. 

Sans quelled himself in order to focus on Red. “No trouble kiddo. In fact, if it’s okay with you, you wanna be part of my family? It’s pretty lonely around here. Would be more fun with someone around?" 

Red’s eye lights began shining, and Sans felt his soul swell at the sight as he smiled widely. 

"Any volunteers?" 

Red shot both his arms up, waving it incessantly. "M-Me! Me! I want!" 

Sans laughed whole-heartedly, bringing Red close to kiss his forehead. Then, he pulled the child in his arms, who in turn, latched onto his ribs. 

"Let’s go home then." 

Red smiled brightly and nodded eagerly. "Okay!”

Sans swore he would protect that bright smile from then onward.

* * *

_Bone-us:_

Sans watched Red from the corner of his eyes as he was lying down. His little one was fidgeting and hesitating, struggling with some internal conflict that Sans found all so amusing. 

He moved his tail, making Red jump and turn his head to face him. 

“Watcha up to, kiddo?" 

"U-Um …” Sans waited patiently and lazily for the answer, and it didn’t take him long as Red seemed to summon up the courage for it. “C-Can I touch y-your tail?" 

Red was just the most adorable little fuck, as if he was going to say no. "Go ahead." 

Sans moved his tail closer as he watched Red brighten up, his eye lights turning into stars as little trembling hands made contact with his tail. His little one squealed with delight, brushing the glossy scales with awe. 

And Sans watched his kid all the while, at times moving his tail to tease and play with Red. 

He could get used to the cheerful laughs and giggles echoing in his cave.


	73. “But you didn’t have to cut me off”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Song line Drabble - "∞" Music shuffle challenge
> 
> Somebody that I used to Know - Gotye
> 
> Rated T due to implication of alcohol abuse

Sans gritted his teeth when his call once again led to a voicemail. He tightened the hold on the device, but quelled the surging impulse to throw it against the wall. Though he did throw it on the couch, letting it bounce.

The skeleton shook his head, heaving a sigh as he planted his ass down on the couch afterwards; his body slumping on the worn out leather. He really did look a like a potato then if anyone were to pass by and comment on it. But no one was home, and Sans was free to sulk and be grumpy all he wanted.

He watched his reflection on the empty bottles on the table, and he could see the darkened grooves in his sockets. It made him growl, and roughly kicked the table over; uncaring that it shattered or rolled on the floors. As long as he didn’t see himself—didn’t see what he’d become ever since …

Sans sighed, moving to sit upright as he used his magic to take out a beer bottle from the cooler at the side of the couch. But once he had it in his hand, he stopped to stare at it.

“… Did it have to be this way?” The tears began to pour out unbidden, but he didn’t stop it. “Couldn’t we even stay as friends?” He choked out a sob, his free hand to his face as he lowered the bottle with the other. He was only thankful that no one was around to see him destroy himself like this.


	74. "Only the wicked can survive in this world"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Song line Drabble - "∞" Music shuffle challenge
> 
> Power - B.A.P.  
> Or "“악한자만 살아남는 세상이야 | akhanjaman saranamneun sesangiya"
> 
> Rated T

Their bones clashed with sheer force that it cracked and broke upon impact. 

“Hehe, not that bad for a fruitcake.” 

“Heh. I’m not so squishy that I can’t handle to play around.” 

They summoned up more bones, exchanging blows and parrying after each swing. They teleported to dodge, only to have the other teleport behind them to strike, and expecting this, the other would turn to meet the blow with their own weapon. 

Their own blasters aimed at each other, blast after blast, but never hitting–only managing to graze; escape by a hair’s breadth. 

Red panted, laughing breathlessly as he grinned, summoning a long bone from the ground to lean on. “Not bad. Not bad at all.” 

Sans huffed. “I guess it was … fun?” 

“Damn right it was.” 

Sans laughed at that, before dispersing his magic with the latter following after. 

Rather than a comforting and maybe even uplifting silence after their sparring practice, instead it was a somber one. 

Sans started. “Do you think … We’re ready?” 

Red shrugged, hands in his pockets as he headed over to his partner. “We’re at war with the humans.” He stopped in front of the skeleton. “We’re ready as we’ll ever be.” 

Sans exhaled slowly. “Yeah … We’re at war after all.” 

Red hummed, before leaning for a quick kiss in the mouth. “We got this. We’ll show them who’s the boss.” 

Sans was thankful for the reassurance. He moved his hand to take Red’s into his and just held it for support. “Yeah. We’ll show them a motherfucking revolution.”

Red squeezed his partner’s hand and grinned widely. “Exactly.” 


	75. “And I will never leave your side, no”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Song line Drabble - "∞" Music shuffle challenge
> 
> Till the Sun Burns Out - Sebell
> 
> General Fluff - Rated T

_“Sans.” The tremble in Red’s voice couldn’t be hidden as his soul thumped hard and fast against his chest._

_“It’s okay. I’m right here.” His own voice also shook, gazing at his lover with watery eyes and a wavering smile that Red mirrored back._

_They slowly sat on the couch in the comfort of their own home, holding onto each other tight as they closed their eyes._

_Although they knew, they didn’t want to see it and simply waited._

_The loud crash of the asteroid shook the ground, and its impact was followed by a large explosion that quickly spread and engulfed many in its path … leaving no one alive in the vicinity by eighty-five metres in diameter._

* * *

_“San–” The skeleton tried to push his partner away, but the latter wasn’t having it._

_“I’m not leaving you! We either escape together or we die together.”  
_

_“You fuckin’ idiot.” Red didn’t know whether to feel happy or angry, so he growled. If only he had been more careful, he wouldn’t have activated one of their traps, breaking his leg off in the process. Poorly bandaged and sure to be easily found due to the scent and blood trails, he was nothing more than a liability to his lover.  
_

_Sans piggybacked him all the way. Even if he was tired, even if Red was heavy, Sans didn’t stop running; the sweat dripping from his bones._

_Red didn’t want to see this, and tried again. “Sa–”_

_“Unless it’s some plan to escape or telling me you love me and we’re gonna make it, shut up.”  
_

_Well, rude. Red’s cheeks flushed and the tears came cropping up. He tightened his hold around Sans’ neck. “I love you.”_

_Sans laughed tiredly and breathlessly, but the smile was there. “Good.”_

* * *

Sans woke up with a start. Groggily rubbing his eyes, he yawned and sat up to stretch; sighing in relief when he heard a few cracks. 

“Sans?” 

The aforementioned skeleton turned to look at his husband, slowly rising himself and rubbing away the sleep. 

“Hey. Morning.” He leaned forward for a kiss.  

Red snorted. “The sun is setting you know.” 

“Oh would you look at that. Such profound observation, dear.” 

Red punched Sans on the shoulder who laughed and smiled warmly at him. 

Sans held out his hand which his spouse took without even needing to think about it, and both turned to watch the sun set. 

_No matter how many lifetimes we’ve had, no matter the world, I’ll always be here by your side._


	76. “You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind) (okay)”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Song line Drabble - "∞" Music shuffle challenge
> 
> Bang Bang - Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj
> 
> Rated T - M? Sexual Implications

"Oh, uh. Thanks.” Sans reluctantly accepted the gift of one of his coworkers who looked at him shyly and with an innocent blush on their cheeks. It made him smile crookedly, but he hoped that it was still okay. “I’ll, uh, take care of it.” 

He was relieved when that seemed to be the right answer, and the monster left with a skip in their step. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t, er, appreciate the gift, but he doesn’t even know his … admirer’s name, as bad as that sounded. 

Sans sighed heavily. Nothing he can do about it he supposed. He decided to head to his office to pack his stuff and head home for the day. 

But once he entered the room–

_Ping_

–Sans found himself slammed to a wall, the bouquet of roses fell to the floor, its petals scattering. 

“Really? Are ya that easy, sugar?” 

Sans could already feel an oncoming headache as he looked at the skeleton before him with a deadpan expression. “What are you doing here, Red. You’re not even–”

Red waved his hand. “Details, schmeetails.” He slammed a hand by Sans’ face who didn’t even flinch and met his gaze head on. “I asked a question.” 

“You asked two.”

Red snorted. “Is that your type? Shy, sweet and gentle,  _innocent?”_

Sans felt his eye twitch. He growled, “Maybe it is. What’s it to ya?” 

Red couldn’t stop himself from laughing. More than overjoyed that Sans decided to play along with his game. “See, sweetheart,  _anybody_ can  _act good_ , but I have a feelin’ that ya want something else.” Red pressed himself against Sans, and gave him a sultry look accompanied by a cocky smirk. “Something  _bad.”_  

Sans’ eye lights began to colour into deep blues, and Red shivered in anticipation. 

“You think you handle me?”

Red raised a brow, even as his body shook under Sans’ pressure, his confidence was still present. “We’ll never know unless we try, won’t we?” 

Hook. Line. And Sinker. 

Red felt very,  _very_  proud of himself that he made Sans forget about those damn flowers, and had even trampled them when the skeleton took charge, dragging Red and lifting him up on Sans’ office desk and proceeded to roughly kiss him. 

_Take that bitch. Sans is mine._  


	77. Playing with a Feisty Kitten (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my awesome friend, iason29-kingdomtale !!! UwU  
> I had more ideas, but it felt nice to stop here :D  
> Mafia setting and backstory in accordance to Iason’s idea! X3
> 
> Warnings: Overstimulation, Fingering, Dubcon/noncon, Placebo Drug (I write this in the warnings, but not revealed in the actual story. One of the ideas I wanted to write more of, but again, felt like a great place to stop. So at least you, the reader, will know it’s fake. :D), Virginity taken, First time-ish, almost hate sex (cuz I stopped), Rape, Violence, Gun play … And I write kitten a lot. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed with Caution!

“Heh. So you’re the kitten out for my blood huh.” Sans’ smirk only widened when the latter’s glare intensified. Seeing such  _hatred_ directed at him really riled him up and got his magic thrumming. So feisty. “Such a fierce kitten you are.”

“Fuck you!” Red spat the blood from his mouth at Sans, but it was a shame that it missed the fucker’s face. The skeleton internally cursed his bad luck. He thought he had been prepared enough. He wasn’t new to the killing business, but his Boss, Red felt unbidden tears crop in his eye sockets at the reminder, his  _brother_ didn’t allow him to fight as often as the skeleton would like.

But who would have thought that this  _fucktard_ were steps ahead of him. That informant he hired had actually been nothing more than a traitorous scum working for the other.

He was at a great disadvantage, but he didn’t go down without a fight. Red felt a smug satisfaction having at least gotten a good strong punch to Sans’ face and managed to bite Sans’ arm in their scuffle. At least his sharp teeth managed to do something useful.

But still … If only he were stronger. Red couldn’t believe that even in magic prowess, he was outdone.

He had to begrudgingly admit that Sans was a strong monster … but his brother shouldn’t have …

Tears slid down his cheeks, but he continued to snarl at Sans. If his hands weren’t tied up and legs held down by the other’s magic, he would’ve continued fighting until it killed him.

“Listen kitten, your boss killed mine. It’s just payback. Karma, all that good stuff.” Sans shrugged, and Red growled. “No need to get so  _ruffled_ up.”

“It’s not the same! He was my brother you fuck!” Red grunted and coughed when he was slammed back. Then Sans’ foot pressed against the side of his face hard; the dirt smudging his cheek and Red couldn’t help letting out a whimper from the pain.

“Then your brother shouldn’t have messed with something he can’t handle.”

Red shuddered at the sudden oppressive atmosphere that came down on him. Seeing the magic flare out of Sans’ eye, the warning bells were loud and clear that it made the skeleton involuntarily cry as his body shook from the fear.

Sans could’ve killed him easily if he had wanted. He was just playing along with him. And the thought that he wasn’t even a threat, that he never even stood a chance had Red despairing at his uselessness and the futility of the situation.

Sans had been watching Red carefully, and had an inkling what the other was thinking. Well, such was the world they decided to live with after all. It was filled with lies and cruelty of realities. It was kill or be killed. It was a life of all kinds of unfairness with death being the least problematic. Death was common in their field of profession.

_Please … I have a favour to ask of you._

Sans slowly removed his foot and used his magic to lift Red upright. And without preamble, took a pill in his pocket and forcefully fed it to the skeleton who sputtered after swallowing it.

“W-What–”

“Just a little something to ease your nerves.” Sans patted Red’s cheek. “Feelin’  _hot?”_

At the mention of it, Red felt the heat rush to his face.  _W-Wha?_ He suddenly found himself panting and sweating, his bones feeling an ache as his magic tingled. _I-Is this–_

“Heh. That’s right kitten.” Red gasped when he suddenly pushed on the ground and a moan came out before he could stop it when Sans had quickly unbuttoned and pulled his pants down to press and rub his pubis bone; helping the swirling magic form into a dripping pussy that Red had never even formed before.

Sans smirked at the sight, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he licked his mouth. “Look at that. It’s so plump and wet. It’s dripping and twitching.” He chuckled when Red yelped after pushing against the clit. “Fuck. It’s your first time. Didn’t think you’d be a virgin, kitten.”

Red gasped and moaned at the stimulation, two skillful fingers pushing inside, rubbing his sensitive nerves. The tears poured out as his tongue began to form and loll out against his will. He didn’t want to feel good, but it did. It felt so good and he  _hated_ it so much.

Sans watched as Red’s hips moved on their own. He couldn’t stop the smug smile forming in his face as the latter was literally fucking himself silly on his fingers. The sinful moans and cries was music to his ears. Such a good kitty.

As it was Red’s first time, it didn’t take long for the skeleton to come undone, and by at the hand of his enemy, literally.

Sans thrusted his fingers to ride out Red’s orgasm, before he slowly removed it. Fingers coated generously with Red’s thick slick, Sans brought it to his mouth for a taste. “Fuck. You taste divine, kitten.”

Red’s tear-stained and messy face was flushed, his body trembling from the stimulation whilst his hole twitched; opening and closing, as if needing something inside. Red attempted to close his legs to hide displaying such a shameful and degrading thing, but with Sans in between, he couldn’t.

His soul shuddered in seeing the lewd display of his cum on Sans’ tongue, and the hungry gaze towards him made his temperature rise even higher. He needed more, and he was so ashamed of his body being so needy.

“Heh. Want more kitten?” Red gritted his teeth, even if his hips twitched eagerly, making Sans chuckle. It was all the drug’s fault he reminded himself. “I can do that.”

Sans took out his gun, making Red’s soul palpitate fast; fear and lust clashing inside him.

“Scared?” Sans pressed the muzzle against the puffy quivering lips, and suddenly pushed in deep. He could feel his own magic forming in his pants, the big bulge twitching as he groaned when Red screamed at the forceful intrusion. Sans laughed breathlessly. “You enjoyed that kitten? Look at how deep you took it.” The whole long barrel of the hand gun was inside. Stars, it made for an erotic sight for Sans.

“So,” Red weakly and blurrily looked at Sans, and he hated how he could still manage to make out that smug-ass grin. “How does it feel to have your virginity taken by the very gun that  _killed your brother?”_

* * *

A little addition: 

_I don’t mind dying … but please don’t kill my brother. He had nothing to do with it … That’s all I ask._

Sans wasn’t one to make promises, especially from an enemy, but he supposed he could make do with it. And when the skeleton saw the so-called brother he wasn’t supposed to kill, well … 

Sans smiled and readied himself for the fight the latter was itching to dish out. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t have fun too now couldn’t he. 


	78. "Walk through that door and we're through."

They’ve been shouting for so long that their faces were coloured so deeply in the colour of their magic. Red as a tomato. Blue as the deep sea.

They were both just so  _angry_ , but it had derailed from what they were initially fighting about. Now they were just  _hurting_ each other. Pointing out weaknesses, reopening wounds, and drenching it with salt and lemons.

Fucking streams of tears were pouring down from their sockets. But none of them were stopping–not until their voices were croaking and could be barely understood, chest heaving heavily as they stared into each other, with sockets laden with exhaustion and pain.

Then one of them, a brave one, or maybe a coward, turned around to walk away. To walk to the front door.

“Walk out that door,” stopping the skeleton in the midst of holding the cold metal knob in their hand. And all he could do then, was spit out the rest of words. “And we’re through!”

The heavy silence weighed on them both, as if they were the malefactor on a podium, awaiting for the judgement–the execution for their crimes.

“… Maybe, it’s time we end it.”

The words made him suck in a breath. His mouth hung open, but no words came. Only more hot tears, a fresh batch, poured down his cheeks once more.

The door opened and closed with calm ease, as if the latter was only going out for a walk and would be coming back for dinner. And that only broke him more.


	79. "I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me."

The thought rattled his bones. Absolutely impossible. It was too far fetched, too surreal–it was nothing more than a  _nightmare_ because he just  _couldn’t_ be.

He clutched to his chest tight, as he looked to the skeleton right by his side. The monster laughing freely,  _wholeheartedly_ , at the bad pun he just made. It was absolutely the  _worst_ thing he’d ever seen. The terror seeping into his bones, his soul racing as the sweat began beading down his skull.

Then, the latter looked his way, beautiful shining red eye lights staring back to his blank ones in question. They might’ve asked a question too, but he was too caught up in the turmoil hurling in him to pay attention to.

Instead, he said, in the most struck and a voice riddled with dread. “I think I’m in love with you,” he gulped loudly, harshly. “And that scares the crap out of me.”


	80. Just a Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve all seen some implications of sharp teeth and bjs from Red. And most are gung-ho about it. But how bout being nervous at letting those sharp things anywhere near yer dick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from discord talk with hickorydox XD

He watched how his lover bit into that sandwich. Those sharp teeth, and maybe even sharper canines, cleanly piercing through without trouble.

He remembered how those same teeth, bit into him. Embedding their mark on his bones, easily reaching the marrow. He still had the scars to prove it despite the healing aftermath.

Sans gulped. Sweat beading the back of his head, his soul thumping much too loudly for his liking as he watched Red take another bite. The latter moaned, almost erotically. It probably wasn’t in reality, but to Sans, it was practically all the same.

He gulped again, much louder. And this time, Red looked at him questioningly, “Good ain’t it? The best burgers I’ve had in years.” Then, the skeleton grinned widely at Sans; like a  _shark._

_… Challenge fucking accepted._


	81. The Greatest Cliffhanger (derp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just me fucking around with this title. XD
> 
> Rated T(?)

After all they’ve been through, with how far they’ve come. Literally having fought for their lives on end and had sacrificed so many just to get here. Just to finally have the very things they deserve.

Sans looked to Red with his working eye, his bandages needing another touch up on his injured socket, as he took the other’s hand into his own.

Red turned to him, his black blindfold that used to make Sans guilty, he now smiled gently at. A chuckle couldn’t help escaping pass his teeth, only confusing Red more at the suddenness.

“Sorry. Hehe. Just wanted to ask you somethin’,” Red nodded for him to continue.

“… We’ve been through a lot of shit together. Even with the rough start, and all the … misunderstandings.” Sans’ grip tightened and Red simply let it. “We’ve passed over that barrier, and literally went through hell. And now …”

Sans gulped, his hands felt clammy and Red probably felt it too, but the latter didn’t let go nor said anything about it. Calming Sans to take a breath and braced himself. “Red, will you marry me?”

There was a moment of silence. Maybe the question stunned Red, or maybe he was thinking about it. But all Sans could hear was the loud thumping of his soul behind his rib cage; the tension felt intense, as if he had muscles that suddenly tightened and made him rigid. Or maybe he died and this was rigour mortis. Regardless, Sans waited.

He watched as Red opened his mouth. “I …”

The end. 


End file.
